Tails of the Sea
by Miss Macabre Grey
Summary: Vash, a merman, saves Prince Kiku from drowning at the sea. What was lust for Kiku's human form quickly turned to love as he painfully endures being mortal for the sake of being with the Asian prince. Though his body is from the sea, his heart is for Kiku
1. First Glances

Okay, so I know I shouldn't upload more before I update Reps (-which is NOT discontinued!-) I couldn't help bust start this. There may be factors of the Disney version, but it'll mostly be also the ORIGINAL version and MY OWN version, since it gets old when someone writes the EXACT story of something else with a few name changes... Also, it's male/male so yeah. Also-also, rating is **likely to be raised** but I'll give you a fair warning at least before the time comes in the chapter intro and for now it's very safely ranked as a T.

Caius- Ancient Rome which means 'rejoice' and Cel is Germania because Germania was kinda Celtic and... yeah... Germanic characters come from Germania, Latin ones from Rome, and Swiss the only one in between.

* * *

Vash waited patiently for his first half-brother's return. Damn it if the damn romantic didn't show up within the next hour he would skewer him with whatever sharp projectile object was around. He needed to know what the human would was like already!

Even though both his ruling fathers told him it was nothing special after the first time and how turning eighteen was only a few years away it still agitated him he couldn't just swim to the surface! Being the second youngest sucked but at least he could be told about his brothers' favorite part and protect make sure Leala would be ready when she goes. Still, this damned waiting!

At first sight of Francis, Vash got up and began swimming at full speed to the more irksome blond. He could see his others lining up as well and was thankful Feliciano was properly dressed unlike last time when him and Ludwig were in a passionate make-up sessions. Though they were both half-brothers they came from different sides so it was sort of okay but still annoyed the short blond whenever the brunet streaked by his room to his other older brother. Plus, no matter how far away, the way Lovino would also yell at his twin could be heard and it most certainly wasn't pleasant.

Regardless everyone was present, even the bickering albino and piano-freak, so Francis began to rant about his trip to the surface. The typical pervert had traveled all the way to French waters just to see what the women from "the land of love" were like.

"It was the most beautiful thing, non? Slender bodies and the world's most enticing language in one place! Hon hon, mes chers, it was a grand nation! Dashing and elegant~ the women of France are certainly the best thing I saw on the land, well, not to say the men were bad, either..."

With that useless knowledge Vash semi-exploded and went after the annoyingly perverted blond. After all that waiting all he got was a lousy description of what human sex was like and French foods.

After a few months Gilbert and Roderick had their eighteenth and swam up. The exact date of each of their birthdays was unknown so Caius had managed to convince Cel to just put them together on some random date. It would have worked out nicely if the two wouldn't bicker at every stroke up to the surface. From the direction they were going, the two were heading to the land of their German roots. They spent their time there before returning as the others did to share their tales of what was the most marvelous sight.

"The chicks were so awesome! I swam up a river and there they were! Just chirping and flapping about wildly near the edge of the river! I splashed them a little and then one jumped enough to land right on my head! I decided to name the li'l fella Gilbird but this weird black thing came up and had to chase me away!" Gilbert boasted failing to mention how scared he actually as of the harmless German Shepard that barked at him.

Roderick, on the other hand, tried to present his views in a more dignified manner, a trait Vash personally thought was highly snobbish as it was primarily focused on some random pieces he heard by a man called Beethoven.

After a few months, it was Lovino's and Feliciano's eighteenth birthday and the two of them swam their way to the surface, leaving behind still very eager siblings.

Vash decided this would be a good time to work on his shooting. His skill at aim and coordination was considered best in the entire sea for a reason. Though hard to manage underwater, he could hit any target with any spear at a distance of 90 meters. His grandfathers said that above they had a thing called guns and how he longed for one. He crafted his own design and made it of a top-notch quality item... if they weren't under the sea. Sadly gunpowder failed miserably and the barrel would constantly jam so for the time being he would stick with javelins and spears.

As the sea was getting darker the merfolk could tell that sun was setting the Italian-sea twins were returning to the palace.

"Ve~ Ludwig! It was so pretty! There were so many paintings and art everywhere! They have paint and-and it's so useful, ve! It was amazing! The foods! Pastaaaaa|! You must try it when you go up! All you need is some watcher and heat and with how hot you get angry and the water around us it should be easy, ve! Pasta, art, pizza, pasta~" the younger Italian twin ranted going around in circles about his time above the water.

"Stop talking to the damn bastard already! He'll know what it's like up there soon enough, his birthday is next!" Lovino barked out with his face slightly pink.

Ludwig only sighed and face-palmed lightly at the older brothers' usual treatment and turned to Vash.

"It's true, I may be going soon, but Vash still has two years. It's rude to not at least give your opinion for those in waiting still, is it not?" the German-born merman stated coolly.

Lovino only growled and nodded. "Fine! But only because he's not as but as an idiot bastard as you! I liked the things called tomatoes up there! A clumsy Spaniard dropped some in the waters nearby and I ate some... It was really good, okay? That was all I liked, though!"

"Ve? But I saw you checking out hi-gyah!"

"I ONLY liked the tomatoes, okay!"

Vash growled realizing the two were also useless in his hope of learning what the surface was like. The Swiss was not a patient merman and the wait was surely killing him. Still, it would only be two more years until he turned eighteen, if he's come so far then there's no way he couldn't make it!

Still, he was bored and decided to go back to his personal garden filled with targets and deadly projectiles. A small haven that none of his other siblings would dare try to invade except his dear sister at the current moment.

"Brother! I see you did not stick around for the twins' views. I expected so much... But still, do you even have any interest in going up? You always leave early when the others talk about it." the petite blonde questioned innocently.

Vash flushed slightly and sighed. Him leaving early was hard to explain to his naive sister, yet he can't not answer her when she always asks for things so sweetly.

"Well... I..." he began scratching his head," I just want to see it for myself. Those idiots can talk all they want and I don't think I could ever understand them. You've seen the things that fall out of their ships after a storm. All the odd tools and trinkets or that sweet brown thing? It's amazing what they can create, the humans. It makes me want to experience that. I want be able to create things that everyone would want and I could even sell it for a lot of money! So when I hear them talk such trivia, it annoys me a little. I want to go up there myself! Be a part of that world..."

"Brother... I had no idea... You only have a few months more until you can go! And when you do, you can tell me all about it since I still have five. I think you'll tell it the best! Okay, brother?" Leala asked with a genuine smile flashing.

At that, Vash couldn't help but smile back and nod. "Yeah, just a little longer. In the meantime, you need to leave! You know how I feel about you being here while I'm going to be practicing!" the older scolded.

Leala pouted, "But brother! You know you have the most skill in the ocean! No one has the same type of balance and precision as you!"

"That's just people sucking up to royalty! Now leave before I wind up making you a casualty!"

"Yes, yes... Have fun, big brother!" the young mermaid called off swimming back to the palace.

In a few months Ludwig had finally breached above to the surface and followed his albino brothers' advice in going to Germany. The blond was much calmer about his trip, giving a short briefing about what beer is like and dismissed the trip very easily, albeit blushing and mumbling something about porn before dragging Feliciano into a private room.

Then, atlas, it was indeed the day before Vash's turn! Though the often grumpy blond did a very good job at hiding his inner excitement, his little sister could easily spot his eager fidgeting in his room.

"Tomorrow's the big day, huh, big brother? Where do you want to go see first?"

"Not entirely sure. Out of Europe? I think I want to see what the Asian people are like. I hear that it's a very different lifestyle. I don't want to be anything like those other bas- brothers you have that only stick the area they were born near and are close-minded to all the other places. I want to go as far as I can tomorrow..."

"Heh, brother you over complicate things. Just swim wherever the current takes you. Just be sure to come back soon before I miss you too much! I love you, big brother. I'll see to your departure tomorrow bright and early, so be sure to sleep well tonight to be well rested, okay?"

Vash smiled warmly at his younger sister and nodded before ruffling up her hair. "I promise. You go rest now, too. Goodnight, Lea."

"Good night." she said softly swimming to her own room.

The next morning Vash got up the second the sun's light hit the mermaid's part of the ocean floor. He got ready quickly but made sure to make sure to look his best in combing his long blond hair and going to his grandfather's to receive whatever items they had to bestow on him.

Caius and Cel patted him and wished him luck on his first trip above. Caius was grinning ear to ear proudly telling him how beautiful humans were and what he would do to them if he could before Cel's serious attitude had enough and hit the ancient merman hard enough for both Vash and himself.

"Thank you and everything, but I'm ready to leave now. I plan to travel a bit far." the blond cuts in also serious faced hoping to begin his trek.

"Aw... I remember when you used to be cute. Still, go on and see where the currents take you. Be safe, Vash." Caius imputed finally before dismissing the eager blond.

At last Vash made his bold escape to the surface and swam as fast as he could. It felt like hours has gone by but the stubborn merman kept pace until he reached a far enough place to behold. If this would be his first sight, he wanted to be sure it would be unlike any of the others'.

Bursting through the water's edge, Vash saw black balls flinging from ship to ship and loud booms and hollering as one was being evacuated too quickly and many sailors jumping to the unforgiving waters. Some looked healthy enough to and did make it to shore but upon closer examination the shocked blond saw several limp and bleeding bodies fall to their deaths, blood staining their royal clothes. Soon it came to the last man, almost looking like a boy with his small frame if not for his serious expression, being roughed up and almost fatally hit if not for a stray underman leaping in front of the barrel of what Vash thought to be a gun. Even as his life was almost over, the Asian never gave the intruders the satisfaction of him having to beg for life as he narrowly dodged one bullet to the heart for his shoulder and jumped willfully overboard.

Vash swam with all his ability to the wounded man, knowing full well the injured body could not make it on his own. And hoping the man would not die. He was only a few yards away from Vash, yet the thought of not being able to reach the black-haired human in time kept pestering him until he held the lithe body in his arms firmly and changed his course to the shores a bit farther off by rocks the rival fleet wouldn't reach.

Luckily the Asian passed out and was still breathing. The relaxed and at ease looked foreign to the blond observer remember the stubborn expression from before. Vash couldn't hide the fact he was scared for the other's life.

Vash laid the man gentle on the mildly soft sands and checked for any way to stop the blood from leaking but settled for ripping off the fine silk shirt he was wearing and pressing it over the wound. It was not as if it was not already tarnished, anyway and slowed down the wound well, much to Vash's relief.

Vash stared silently at the human before. The way his body was toned but not overly muscled to his soft featured face that radiated power and honor. The legs of a human were so different than he could imagine as he traced his fingers over a clothed leg, mildly impressed by the firmness. The human was beautiful, Vash wouldn't deny even for never really have seen one before. Slowly his hands cupped the passed out male's face and leaned himself over his chest to hear he heartbeat slowly increase to normal speed. The male was alive and getting better. He knew the other would be alright as he heard cries from the approaching humans that had similar clothing on. Vash sighed as he kissed the sleeping wonder just as his eyes were trying to open and catch a glimpse of his fleeing hero. He headed behind a rock until he was sure the "prince Kiku" would be taken to safety.

* * *

So there it is and I REALLY hope you like it so _please do review_! There's a manga being made to go along with this as well but it will be co-worked on. Hope this didn't disturb you too much and you didn't get too annoyed!Swiss/Sushi for the win!

Cookies for reviews!


	2. Rash Vash and Denial

_Okay, so sorry about any confusion last chapter! For one, Vash kissed Kiku out of lust. Just sayin', Kikuks gots a fine body, Swissy couldn't not touch. Also, Swissy's and a lot of the 'mermen/mermaid' people have long hair. It's just one of those things they grow into down there so Vash has hair past his shoulders and they look sort of like a girl's... And once again, this is me using the Original HCA version as a reference. If you only ever read the original, WTF! GO READ IT! It's so good~! *huge fairytale nut* and if you don't read my other fics, Leala is Liechtenstein. Any questions will be answered and apologies for rushing! I just really want to get to the juicy part already and get lost on the way! _  


* * *

Whether Vash was lucky or unlucky that Prince Kiku was far too dazed to make out his appearance would be hard to decide as the young prince asked right away who the young lady that rescued him was. The search party seemed to go wide eyed and saying that there was no woman around and that the prince lost too much blood and rushed the wounded male away. Vash cursed at his long hair when the prince could no longer be seen.

Still, the merman was entirely captivated by the prince. Vash pressed a finger to his lips as he tried to remember how soft Kiku's own were on his. Though Vash was more than happy the prince would alright and taken to safety, the likelihood of ever being able to get so close to the Japanese prince seemed far too unlikely. For now, all the blond was to Kiku was a girl of his imagination that saved his life.

With that in his mind, Vash began his journey back to the palace. With all the swimming and hiding, Vash deserved a rest.

Vash felt the palace path go by much slower than when he was traveling away. As the walls and spirals finally came into vision, Vash put on as close as he could get at the moment a "happy face" when he saw Leala approaching. In truth he was put out and disappointed but he had promised to tell his sister all about his first impressions and so he must.

Leala gleefully greeted her brother. She locked both their hands together as she twirled them both with naive sweetness. As she began to get dizzy she let go and started to truly look at Vash's expression and frowned.

"Big brother... Why is your face so full of regret? Was it not pleasant? Could you not find what you wanted?" the younger asked with sincerity.

With a slow shake of his head, Vash let his smile fall and shrugged. "It just wasn't a good time of the year. It was winter and colder than I prepared for and many people had been too emotionless and plain at the time to be as alive as the spring or summer. Some people actually seemed to freeze to death and... I suppose I just saw a lot of death, Leala. I'm sorry for this report, but I'm in the mood to go to bed at the moment." he lied slightly not trying to think of the real situation.

"I understand, brother. But if it's any consolation, here!" she comment shoving an innocently decorated box into the taller's hands. "You left so quickly before I didn't actually get a chance to give this to you... Happy birthday, Vash." and with that the young mermaid swam away and made sure none of the other family members would disturb Vash.

Vash sighed as he laid in his bed. The present Leala had given rested opened and unused on the corner being a book and a well-knitted pink scarf to be wasted. Vash touched his lips again for an unknown time that day as he remembered every seen inch of the prince's beautiful and soft skin. Being so drawn to a human was almost sinful for his kind but from Kiku's perfect body to the passionate eyes Vash was failing at denying his fondness of the prince. It couldn't be love, he didn't believe in love at first sight, but Vash needed to meet Kiku again, if only just to figure out how to feel about the small Asian.

Another sigh escaped Vash's lips. He was thinking too hard about this, he knew, but it was hard not to. Something about the human... interested the blond merman. Even with how dead tired be was, Vash just knew what pestering thoughts would be in his dreams that night.

By the time the sun's light hit the palace walls and all the seafolk were busting around and getting on with their days, the messy-haired blond still slept snuggly on his bed, entirely unaware of what was happening on the surface world.

"You need to be more careful, aru! What if you didn't somehow wash ashore?" A young looking Asian scolded with his brown brows creased in a disapproving form and his low ponytail slightly messy from worry. "You would have died, the nation would lose a vital prince, the Malayans would overpower us and don't you think I would be heartbroken, aru! I know I'm not in a position to truly say this but as your personal advisor since childhood, you're safety is always in my mind, aru. I think of you as my own son, aru... I don't want to get so close to losing you again, Kiku. I'm grateful that you were somehow saved, but do not press your luck, aru!" the Asian said as he reached out and genuinely embraced the wounded man he saw as flesh and blood..

"It was not 'somehow'. I know I had someone to save me. And please, there is no reason to yell, Yao, I know what I am worth. I had rather have been considered a dead prince with his country his own than captured and broken into something the enemy wishes. Still, I will be more careful from now on. You know that was a surprise and I will make sure I do not become so naive again." Kiku said in his usual calm manner that seemed to almost elude the order

Yao sighed and nodded disapprovingly at Kiku's words. "Do not be so confident about that. I've spoken to the leader of that eastern pact and they said they wish to meet in person. They wish for unification and the daughter has developed some sort of crush on you from afar. Unless you want to actually marry her, be on guard. They're a ruthless bunch."

At this the small Japanese smiled graciously and nodded. "No, I do not think I would ever want to wed that girl. I would sooner find the one who rescued me and have her, if she'd take me."

With a grumble the adviser continued to shake disapprovingly at his prince. "Kiku, stop with that. Where anywhere near these seas would you find the golden haired maiden with green eyes you described? And what's more how and why would she leave after she just rescued a prince's life? You should not think so deeply on this matter and focus on being safe and getting better." he advised wisely before leaning in to hold his near-son's body like he would when they were younger. "I have another meeting with our rivals very soon; if you don't rest you won't heal in time so sleep until then."

Receiving an almost nonexistent nod of confirmation and Kiku laying down, Yao left deciding it best the wounded man rest in peace while he carried out his day. Odds were likely that he had to stop Yong Soo before he already managed to bother some poor servant girl anyway.

But in the Kiku's chambers laid an eager prince blushing at the blurry memory of his rescuer. He traced his good hand over his lip line and smirked to himself.

"The kiss was real. There's no way I could imagine anything so soft and perfect. And her beautiful eyes and hair... -I will find her! I know she was real. I will know the second I see her again… I only hope it won't be too late by then…" Kiku told himself before drifting to sleep and letting the pain in his body subside for blissful dreams.

Vash was not anywhere near as at ease as the human prince. Immediately he was bombarded with questions from the annoying presence of his older brothers. Each asking different opinions about random things and getting distracted to a point of fighting with themselves. Instead shoving a much deserved spear through their chests, the angry blond quickly swam away in the commotion back to his private training area. Even alone he was still plagued by his own thoughts of the prince. Why the blond refused to just let him drown was still a mystery. For all he knew, the prince was a cruel and wretched being that mistreated and exploited the lower classes. The thought sickened Vash.

Looking around for any signs of an intruder, Vash left a note for when his sister went out looking for him stating that he would go up and visit the surface again and give it another try. Vash swam not quite as fast as he did on his first trip but still enough to make it there in less than a day's time.

Sure enough the sun had fallen a few hours prior to Vash's arrival but it didn't diminish his urge to find out more about the mysterious prince. Vash looked around And heard a few mumbles from the gossiping townsfolk. Most of them were gig over how happy they were that he prince survived and efforts to make a war truce were underway. Thee way the common people were speaking so happily about Kiku made Vash feel much more at ease as well as conflicted. On one hand, he felt better he hadn't gone out of his way to save a bad person, then on the other, Vash wanted to truly meet Kiku even more.

But his desire for more information would have to be for another day as he accidentally kept getting closer to the shore and had more than a few close calls with someone spotting him. Still, with how dark and late it became, the blond mermaid decided to just wade out by the rocks by one of finer homes along the shore. It was only minutes later when Vash saw two Asian lightly bickering by a balcony.

"Yao! Please, I rested all today! Allow me to at least walk the ten steps to the window."

"Aiya! Kiku, one day isn't enough! We need you completely rested and well by the day after tomorrow! Please, at least let me carry you the chair out there."

With a small huff Kiku nodded and stretched out his arms to grab onto his worrisome caretaker. When the two Asians were relaxing on some chairs outside, Vash could vaguely tell who it was and swam closer behind the rocks' jagged peaks. Kiku's chest was noticeably wrapped up over his injuries behind a loose robe that made the prince look much more fragile yet proud in the soft wind.

"Yao, do you have any idea what is going on in the enemies' heads? One moment they want rope around my neck, next they want a ring around my finger. This is a very troubling situation..."

"You think so too, aru? I told you, it is your choice to except the terms, aru. I only rue the fact one of them would have you if you agree. Still... the thought of achieving peace and finally unifying Asia is getting the people very wound up, aru. If you agree to their agreements then..."

"I understand. I already plan on accepting. My people are more important to me. Unless he terms are entirely outrageous, I will accept the Taiwanese princess with pride."

"-Uh -Aiya! Kiku! You mustn't be so willing! The last time you met, you said she was far too obsessive and that you could never grow to her company! I-Kiku...! Please, I want what's best for your happiness..." with that said Yao stared into Kiku's dark eyes and saw a truly empty being and couldn't bring himself to say anything more.

Still Kiku only shook his head and turned to face the sea, almost to a point of looking directly at Vash should there have been more light and the blond not hiding so well. "No, Yao. It will be fine. I can be happy knowing the good men and citizens I work with and for are not going to be slaughtered on a random battlefront. It is not in my power to be selfish."

Though the merman was only catching most words, the tone and broken expression and his prince's face angered him. Who was he to not try and be happy? What was wrong with the little bastard? Here Vash thought Kiku was a powerful and noble leader and now he saw that the prince was a... coward for lighter terms! Even with his sharp reflexes, Vash couldn't cover his mouth quick enough to stop his exclamation to the prince.

"Damn you, Kiku! You aren't property and you should have your own desires! You weren't saved for nothing!" the blond yelled out before he could hold his tongue back.

Kiku was far from deaf and with how loud the scream was he could easily make out the message and flushed. "Wh-what? Who is there? I-is... Is it my savior?" Kiku whispered the last part quietly before calling guards to search the area.

Seeing the guards rushing towards him, Vash swam deep into the ocean floor, anger and envy filling him deep it was almost a tangible presence around him. So strong that the wise sea enchanter was able to watch him with a curious eye.

"'Ey! You there! Little prince," a thick English voice started to say from the shadows and captured the fuming blond's attention. "You look troubled over something. Do you wish for my help, young Vash?"

"You ass! Who are you? Where are you hiding? If you don't show yourself right now I'll skewer you into sushi!" Vash yelled in no mood to be played with.

"My, my. Passionate as Caius yet can't take teasing like Cel. No wonder you always stay neutral in other people's affairs, you'd sooner rip their 'ead off than help! Or should I say... mostly? A certain human prince caught your eye? He's cute, kind and far too proud. Makes you two so similar and so different. I can help you meet him, though. Should you choose my methods."

"I still have not heard a name nor seen a face, yet."

"Of course, of course. I was raised with manners, mind you. I am Arthur Kirkland, magic master of all the seas. I'm not trying to be rude, but to be blunt you love that little feet-user. It might as well have been broadcasted when you yelled at him before. You should meet him. It'd be a very suitable match, even if you are both male and would ruin any shot of producing an h-

"The sea witch? Why are you even here? Whatever you're selling I'm not buying!"

"So says the rash and lusting merman prince. Look, I won't lie, my conditions would be harsh it you agreed to them, and this is only your first time seeing me, so I'll give you until tomorrow to decide if you want to be human or not, anything after that might be too late to win your love's heart."

"Wait! What do you mean you can turn me human?" the merman asked without thinking of why. Why on earth would he be human? What was so damn special about a little human that would just grow old and die in a few decades at most? Nothing! Yet there the blond was listening to what the magician was saying.

"I can do a great many things, even make you human. But it comes at a price. For one, you can never return to the ocean again. You'll lose the ability to swim and your tail with split into two finely shaped legs that will hurt like stepping on knives with every step you take. Your mastery at weaponry and skillful body will almost entirely vanish was you become near lame... But you'd have your looks, of course. And your pretty eyes." At that the messy blond magician wiggled his monstrous eyebrows suggestively before tracing a finger over the merman's form. "Yes, the prince could easily fall for you, if you act fast though."

"Look, I told you I'm not interested!" Vash finally got so angry that he threw a nearby rock at the witch who quickly returned to his private area and smirked.

"So feisty. The poor prince would love you. Shame you are going to let him marry another he does not love only because you're either too scared to admit your feelings or to scared to pay the price. Either way, if you change your mind, you'll know where to find me."

And on that final note the other left the fuming and confused blond by himself. There was still at least an hour's worth of swimming before he reached the castle and Leala and his grandfathers were probably worried by now. Still, Vash stayed frozen in his spot. To become human and win Kiku's heart? He did not want to. He could not and he most certainly _would_ not!

Or so he told himself as he headed into the castle gates.

* * *

_Once again, thanks so much for reading! Reviews are VERY loved! Um.. no cookies but i made waffles this morning for you all? _

_Sorry, this still isn't the 'juicy' part, but it must be done. as is, I'm struggling a lot with Vash's emotion since I do not believe in lone at first sight as a legit reason and I'm trying to at least put a _little_ more substance in there! Freakin'-A the original made everything seem so easy... -_-_


	3. Two Feet and Two Fools

First off, I suppose I should really thank Too-Much-Romance right about now. I mean, I hate Taiwan-HATE her- but I also deeply hate Belgium, and TMR had made a joke in her review about if I include Tai, Bel should appear, too. I was at a TOTAL brick wall about this part about what actually PUSHES Swissy to becoming human, but the Belgium trick worked nicely~ In which her name is Marie because it's fairly popular there(and everywhere else), It's French, and Means 'Bitter Sea' so I deemed it perfect for her. Also, for TMR, don't forget I hate Vietnam as well~! ^.^ And also brought up by TMR, England's appearance is that of a Merman, but his lower body is an eel instead and has thick, long eyebrows he can control about as long as himself.

Warning: I'm a bit explicit about when Vash becomes human. Not sure how one would react to that li'l scene so... Yeah. but still, Vash and Kiku FINALLY see each other!

* * *

Immediately Vash was jumped by Gilbert into a tight bear-hug. The albino tried to headlock the blond and noogie him until Vash forcefully sent his brother to the wall and began to swim off.

"Hey! Don't just hurt the awesome me! I was only trying to get at you for making us worry! Jeez, and here I was trying to console poor Leala with my awesome self since some ass brother can't warn her when they decide to ditch! Hmph!" Gilbert whined out rubbing his back and tail.

Vash began to feel bad at the words, not from Gilbert hurting but for making his sister worry. He hadn't even noticed the amount of time that passed. It almost took an entire day out but it felt so much less than that looking back on it and seeing he only had a day to accept or reject the price of becoming human.

"Whatever, you ass. I left a note for you all. You could have just told me to go see her instead of being an idiot like usual!" the blond retorted swimming off to his sister's room just in case.

Gilbert just sorely continued rubbing himself and glaring at Vash while muttering how too awesome he is to be an idiot. Now that the angry blond was back though, it was time to alert everyone so they could prepare the birthday banquet planned before he decided to leave.

Still, when Vash finally made his way to Leala's room, surprisingly no one was in there. Actually, most no one was in their room as he looked around more. It was almost dinner time, though so the young merman decided to go to the dining hall.

Upon opening the large royal doors to the room he was bombarded with loud cheering and noise. His eyes and ears took time adjusting to the bright and chaotic area but once he calmed he noticed the grandiose banner above with the word 'CONGRATULATIONS' written in bold elegant letters. The other words around stating the joys of coming of age and more words of praise did little to help enlighten the irritable blond what was going on. Sure, Vash had turned eighteen and was now considered an adult, but it still did not add up considering there was no grand occasion for when his brothers came of age.

Most likely noticing the young merman's confusion, Caius and Cel swam over to there grandson. Caius' smirk was wide and boastful while he patted Vash's back roughly while Cel frown in what appeared to be regret.

"So don't just float there, come on and meet your future bride! She's perfect for you!" Caius teased pushing on Vash's back to get him to move.

Vash didn't move even the slightest as he gaped at his annoyingly foolish grandfather. He cant get married. There was no warning and most of the available princesses (more likely princes) have been taken by his brothers already! Here was no conceivable way this was true.

"You ass! Don't even joke like that! I'm not getting married and there's no bride!" the blond barked out angrily shoving off the larger male from him.

"No, I'm afraid it's true, Vash." Cel's deep serious tone cut in, "We are just as shocked as you are. Apparently Marie has been if marrying age for some time and has refused a husband. She said she wanted a mate that shares some of her interest and discovered you were ready to wed. I know this is sudden, but she really is a lovely choice for you." he explained with a hint of noticeable guilt in his voice.

Before Vash could even yell in protest is was forcefully shoved in the direction of his 'fiancée'. It was true she was pretty. An hourglass figure and golden tail that matched her hair. She eyes like his own green emeralds and a wide, beaming smile. She carried a spear on her back like she knew how to use it and wore a blood red headband through her hair like a good fighter would for a female. The expression on her face was between consoling and cocky as she reached out for Vash.

Vash hated her immediately.

"No. I refuse to take her! All of you bastards can find someone else because I'm leaving!" the yound merman announced making his way through the castle doors faster than anyone else could reach.

_'Is this what Kiku is going through? Going to marry someone he can't stand because he must? Damn that! I won't let that little pushover go through with it! And I won't either!'_ Vash thought heading in a aimless direction before he saw the familiar eel tail appear from a nearby rock. The sea witch must have known all along what he was going to do. Not like it changed his mind any.

"So you already know my answer! Are you going to make me human or not?" Vash called to the approaching figure.

"Well, aren't you hasty? Come off it, you heard the conditions already! I said you'd lose the ability to swim, if I changed you now you would drown!" the witch laughed out.

"So? Let's go to the surface then. I don't want to wait and have those idiots find me!"

Arthur smiled and nodded, letting one of his long eyebrows wrap around Vash as he transported both of them near the Japanese shores.

"Sorry if you feel a bit woozy. Always takes most wankers like you a few times getting used to that."

Vash glared as he held his forehead trying to regain some composure. "You damn bastard... Just do your job already!" the blond commanded angrily.

"Yes, yes. I'm getting there. Just don't come crying to me when you can't stand the feeling of your legs being on fire with every step or drowning anytime you get yourself in deep water or can't even hold a bow and arrow properly. Yes, being human shall be a lovely experience, you sure you're prepared for it?" Arthur questioned releasing Vash and sounding genuinely interested in the merman's reply.

"No, I am not. But it would be a hell of a lot better than marrying some random princess I don't even like or seeing Kiku marry someone he doesn't like!" Vash replied with passion as he stared at the balcony he saw Kiku on last time.

"I see. Well said, I suppose. Now before I do this, there's something human males tend to have that seems to matter to the spouse and I feel like being nice and shall even give you the choice of how big you want it. So, Vash, give me a number." he ordered smirking.

Vash scowled in confusion at the vague question. What would he know about those sort of things? He didn't have the faintest idea of what to answer so he simply did this:

"Dammit... Well how old is Kiku...?" Vash asked confused about what else to go by.

"Him? I believe about 20 or so. Do I take it that's how long you want it, in centimeters of course."

"Sure. It's not like it matters." he responded naïvely.

"Hm, so be it. I guess it's time to get on with it then." the other commented before shaping his long brows into a thick and large knife. "Hold still, this will hurt you more than it hurts me." he said laying Vash on the sandy shore and beginning the initial pierce of flesh.

And it did hurt. It hurt more than could ever be described and was sure what he'll felt like. The knife pierced through his tail slowly from his waist to his ending fin. The spit flesh oozed from the bright pink exposed area before a toned cover slid and twisted around trying to hide the past wound that felt like it was trying to burn rather than heal. Scales one by one receded back into Vash's body like tiny individual blades as they hid and were replaced my more fleshy tissue. His long sea green tail began folding over and hemming itself, stretching and shrinking until shapely feet and toes began to form. Of course Vash hardly made a sound during this agonizing process, but that didn't stop the few tears escape the corner of his eyes as he laid there with his new human features. He could hardly move as he prayed at least a fraction of the pain would subdue before he attempted to move.

Arthur looked at Vash with pride and smirked. It was truly a work of art, being able to create such a fine pair of legs without bruise or blemish in sight. It would take a blind man not to want he blond now.

"I suppose I should take my leave. Who knows when people will come. Also, when you get a chance, cover up, would you? It's a bit unsightly to walk around in the nude, you know." he advised before quickly returning to the water.

With the witch gone and some (very little) of the pain leaving, Vash tried to test out his current lower half. It took awhile for him to be able to pull himself off the ground but once he managed the plant both feet firmly in the sand, he felt the needles course through his legs immediately. A few moments had to pass before Vash could bring himself to take his first step, but soon tripped right after.

"Gryah!" he screamed punching the sand. There was no way he could do anything if he couldn't even walk! Vash had even began contemplating whether or not he made the right choice, since at the moment it felt pretty damn stupid of him.

Regardless, Vash tried getting up again. This time he was even more cautious and slow with every movement. He at least made it ten feet before tripping now and yet it still felt like a complete failure. So he tried again and again, gradually dealing with the sharp pains running through every lower muscle he had better and walking farther each time. It started to feel more natural so he gradually tried picking up his pace. In half an hour he was in a near sprint to the castle before he heard people approaching and remembered his still bare body.

"Ah-ah! But Yao! I swear it was going to be only a harmless prank! I only wanted Kiks to cheer up already and show some emotion, da zeeee!" a whiny voice said cutting into the peaceful air around. Vash would not have payed much mind should the name Yao not have been so familiar.

"I don't care, aru! Stealing the maids' dirty... undergarments and stuffing your brother's pillow is NOT acceptable, aru! Now you will come with me and wash each and every defiled clothing right now before even more of the help decides to quit on account of YOUR shenanigans!" A familiar and angry voice scolded as the two voices came closer.

In a panic Vash tried to run behind one of the large rocks nearby but to no avail was his bright hair gleams in the dawning sun as the two came into eye-distance.

"Aiya! Did you see that, Yong Soo?"

"Huh? See what?"

The elder growled and glared at his useless disciple while he pulled them closer to Vash's area. It took only a few second to reach the rocks and spot the naked blond before both Asians blushed and gaped in surprise.

"A-are you alright?" Yao asked not expecting to ever see anyone quite so... not Asian looking around.

Vash sighed and decided to give in and look up. His emerald eyes gazed right into Yao's dark ones. His skin looked smooth and toned in all areas (not as if anyone was looking) and his complete aura made both Yao and Yong Soo stare in complete aw. But his legs were crossed and his hair covered his chest to make the appearance of a girl more likely as they blushed hard.

"I'm... I'm fine. Would you happen to have any clothes I may borrow?" Vash tried to ask nicely in his nice deep voice, ruining the illusion of a female seem unlikely.

"Sure thing! You can come with us back to the palace and we'll fix you up with all sorts of pretty outfits for a pretty thing like yourself!" Yong Soo spoke up removing part of his own cloths and resting it over Vash, clearly not getting the memo of Vash's gender and pulling on his arms.

Yao slapped Yong Soo's hands off of Vash quickly. "What are you doing! Don't just drag a stranger to the palace! What would happen if was a no good ruffian?" Yao scolded more gentle letting Vash to his feet, not noticing the slight wince the blond made as he did so.

"Hey, can you stop arguing for a second? I mean no harm, I assure you. I come... from across the seas to integrate myself here." Vash confirmed trying to more properly wrap Yong Soo's coat over his waist.

"Hm... I suppose you look harmless enough, aru. Plus, to come from across the seas much mean you are of some sort of good heritage, it would be dishonorable to turn you away."

"Wha-? Yay! She'll be the prettiest girl around, da ze!"

At the comment both Yao and Vash struck Yong Soo's head. There's just no getting through to some people.

"You idiot! I'm a MALE! So stop calling me pretty!" Vash yelled glaring at the foolish Asian.

"What? No way! You fit the description of Kiku's rescuer so well, though! I could've bet you were the girl!" Yong Soo whined massaging his head.

Vash let out a near inaudible gasp and looked away only a fraction. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I only came here recently, I don't even know a Kiku." Vash responded with a tinge of regret in his voice.

Yao was far to let these few signs go unnoticed, regardless of what was said. There was definitely more to the foreigner than he let on. Still, there was no proof and the sun would set soon so it was best to leave things as they were, he supposed.

"Oh! Well that sucks, I guess! It would've made him so happy, too! Aw well, we should get you home now!" Yong Soo boasted dragging Vash to the way of the palace entrance.

"Wh-what? Don't think you can get out of cleaning that easily, aru! There's still several punishments to be had at the palace as well, aru!"

Yong Soo only laughed and ran faster as he pulled on to hurry up while Yao ran close behind them. They probably could have made it if not for Vash taking in too much pain and tripping them tithe ground right at the doors.

"I-I... caught you two n-now, aru!" Yao panted pulling both males inside almost literally by the ear.

With all the noise the trio made coming in, nearly the entire palace residence came to see what was going on.

"Y-Yao? Who is the foreigner you brought with you...?" a smooth voice asked gently. Vash knew immediately who it was.

"A man Yong Soo and I found on our walk on the shore, Kiku. He seemed rather notable so we brought him along, aru. His name is...?"

"Vash. I am just a lowly plankton in comparison to your esteemed siron-esque presence, sir Kiku." Vash cut in freeing himself from Yao's hold and bowing respectfully to the smaller.

"A-Ah... Well then... Nice to make your acquaintance, Vash-san." Kiku mumbled out trying to push down a blush and the slight disappointment in his heart. '_Why did you have to be a male?'_ he thought solemnly to himself.

* * *

thanks for reading everyone! Sorry for taking so long, but it really took a lot out of me to make this! I didn't know where to go/how to start it! Also, midterms and me being to sick to willfully even leave my room doesn't make me want to write either... Hope you all didn't mind the lower quality on this chappie and still leave some kind words of encouragement! Love y'all, night!


	4. Cold Feet

Dang, this turned out to be longer than I expected! And it's not even the two week deadline! ^.^ Um, I might just bunk the rating up on this because I'm almost positive I'll include those more graphic scenes and quite frankly the T fanbase sucks so bad at reviewing! There was like... nada reviews for the last chapter and I don't exactly know if they count due to the actual content or person so... ANYWAY! Human names here are Hong Kong: Hui for intelligence. I was going to make it another name that meant 'for the people' but it included the name I made for Taiwan so I ruled it out. And also there's North Korea's name Hyo meaning 'familiar ways', but I assume NK will appear little/have little purpose at the moment. Anyway, enjoy! -and please give some feedback?

* * *

Vash looked around the room slowly. Kiku may have greeted him formally enough and everyone may not have minded the blond, per se, but it didn't change their expressions of clear disarray or disapproval. Here was a poor exotic man in near nudeness standing before them with hardly the best grasp on their language, it was natural for them to not trust him.

Kiku especially would not look the ex-merman in the eye and escorted himself to his room. The blond almost reached out to the distant figure before Yao's wise words broke his concentration.

"It seems that most of the servants have returned to their duties. If you don't mind, dinner is almost finished and it would be best to find you more suitable clothing. Come with me, please." the knowing Asian ordered. It almost angered Vash the way Yao was able to talk knowing he couldn't object but then again it was true and Vash had to behave himself.

The blond had to admit that even though he came from being a prince of the sea and living very well off, the human version of a palace was grand enough to take the breath out of him. Deep gold and red painted the walls and columns while the floor was of impeccable dark wood or elegant tile. The quality of the air even seemed higher as he breathed in vanilla and cinnamon through the house. Masterly crafted weapons hung proud above his head with different types of armor and trinkets that proved to have endured well in wars. Vash could hardly contain his curiosity of it all while Yao guided him through the large estate.

"It's bigger than most, hm?" Yao asked proudly.

"Wh-What? Oh! Yes. I wonder how often newcomers get lost between all the turns and passages with it's size. Still... it really is an amazing place. The style is so different and has more... elegance than even my old home."

"Old home? It's just you and me here, Vash. Think you can tell me of this home. The only thing we know about you is that you're from a far place beyond the sea and your first name. That is hardly enough for someone to stay in the house of the future emperor, aru!" Yao whined leading Vash through the last door and into a fair sized room.

"My old home was also a palace, I suppose. I lived with my six brothers and my sister while my grandfathers tried to set me up with a girl I had no feelings for. I wasn't interested in following their stupid wishes and left for here. There's little else to explain. I already said I come in peace, I meant it." Vash said coldly recalling his reason for coming to the Asian side of the world. His legs felt like they were pierced and bleeding inside-out from all the walking and Vash decided to relieve some of the pain by sitting on the bed in the room.

The room was smaller than probably most of the royals' chambers but Vash still noticed how it was in taste like the silken sheets and drapes to fine oils burning a sweet flowery scent. It didn't seem entirely unused with a few shoes neatly tucked aside and everything fully furnished so Vash then wondered if it was really alright to be getting so comfy on a stranger's bed. Yao's voice stopped him before he could get off to rashly.

"Stay. I will not ask more questions tonight, but don't think I won't try to still figure you out, aru! Besides, I have to get you ready before dinner. I hope my clothes fit you well, aru." the lithe Asian stated pulling out some more suitable attire.

"Your clothes? Is this your room?" Vash asked unsure of what answer he wanted. On one side of the argument, Vash knew the owner of the room and wasn't considered entirely disrespectful, on the other hand, he was close to naked and made quite cozy on a bed in a very secluded and distant bedroom.

"Of course, aru! This was small and most suitable for my needs. The larger rooms only serve to make me feel lonely. Plus, with the room being so far from the main area, it means less of a chance that Yong Soo or Hui with try to pull their pranks in here like firecrackers in my pillow or braiding my hair and putting make-up on me in my sleep or-"

"That's fine. I get it. Except who is this Hui and can you pass me a shirt?"

Yao blinked once before flushing lightly and nodding. Damn Europeans always knew how to push his buttons just right to get him venting! Still, now was a time to be professional as he stared at the blond's bare body. He was so nicely toned and built, it was a wonder he wasn't already claimed by a young maiden and had to escape from a forced marriage. Then again, under the proper circumstance the male could easily pull off the look of a very, very pretty woman with his long hair and glistening eyes and-

"Clothes Yao? You already said I didn't look appropriate, right?" Vash cut through Yao's train off thought clearly out of patience.

"A-ah! Yes, aru! They're not quite my size, but they might fit you well. I'll come back when you're dressed, aru." Yao blurted out already out the door.

Vash sighed as he stared at the outfit laid before him. He slipped on the shirt that was a forest green like his eyes of a Chinese style with two simple black embroideries running down each side of his chest with small black circle buttons running down as well. The pants were a bit tight but fit alright as most of the top was covered by the shirt and only the puffing black bottom part showed. Even with the slight puff they still showed off his slender legs well as well as his shirt hugging his firm curves every which way that could make any being lusting after the blond. Long green socks were also set out but they confused the blond more than the other items. Vash was hardly used to clothes in general, so the lower-body items especially bothered him. It took him using them as gloves to a hat to hair ties to anything else plausible before donning them on his feet. The black simple shoes were more understandable with the obvious shape to them but it still took a hardy ten minutes before Vash completed the look and went to bring Yao back it.

"I finished. This looks alright?" he asked unsure as he did a turn both way for the other to examine better.

"Aiyah! You take so long getting ready! And you didn't even do your hair yet, aru! Go back in, we haven't finished the look yet!" the dark brunette ordered getting out a black ribbon and brush from his vanity area. "Sit down while I fix your hair. I swear you have no idea on how to keep it, aru!"

Vash did as ordered not wanting to be on his feet too much before feeling a hard yank on his hair.

"AH! What the hell?"

"If you didn't want it to hurt you shouldn't have let it grow so tangled, aru! Really, no self-respecting being would let it get so bad. Even Kiku has morals about his plain locks and he keeps them short and simple!" Yao scolded continuing trying to brush Vash's messy hair.

Vash decided to try and be less angry at the treatment when Kiku was mentioned but it was still annoying. It took half an hour of yelps and hard strokes but the two eventually were able to get the blond's hair like silky gold strands. Yao tied most of the hair back in a low ponytail and had some locks frame his face. It wasn't actually all that similar to the Asian's own as it was still distinctly Vash's but the idea remained close.

"There you go, aru! Now we have to hurry up and make sure that everyone else is ready to eat and that dinner is made well! Hurry along, aru!"

It took another ten minutes of running around the palace to figure out Yong Soo was messing with the maids. Vash did not appreciate the extra running around and joined Yao in firmly dragging the annoying Korean to the dining area. Hui was the one Vash had not met before but was told by Yao he'd be in the garden and was not to worry about him as they went to get Kiku instead.

Yao knocked on the younger's door impatiently and sighed. They really were in a rush and a maid just told them Hui was not in the gardens. In the fear of what the other was probably doing Yao decided he would go find him himself.

"Vash, I trust you, go make sure Kiku is coming out for dinner. I requested his favorite and I expect everyone there ready by the time dinner is readied on your first night here. He can show you to the dining room from here so I'll see you there, aru!" the busy caretaker instructed before hurrying off.

Yao had ran just out of view as Kiku decided to open the door. He was slightly flustered and his entire chest stood bare for the whole world, well Vash, to see as only a towel covered his lower body. The small Japanese had his hair tossed about messily and moist while small droplets of water ran over his defined torso. If Vash had an ounce less of manners he would have looked like a fish with his mouth open and surprised at the sight before him but he kept his composer together well enough to behave properly.

"I am so sorry, Vash-sama! I had not meant to keep you waiting and I am sorry for being still unprepared! Will you give me a minute while I go put on something?" those naïve brown eyes pleaded so sweetly and gave a look of guilt that shot straight into Vash's heart and he nodded approval.

"Thank you. Come in, it will take only but a minute and then we may run to the dining room."

Before the blond even knew it his surely masochistic feet took the painful steps into the inviting room and Vash gulped. The entire ambiance of the room just felt more... sensual than the rest of the house. The vanilla scent seemed more intoxicating while a candle-light gave the room a yellowish shade of sophistication. The set up with few chrysanthemums placed around the bed gave off even more off an erotic feel. Perhaps the fact it was just the two of them in the room or the fact Kiku was actually changing in front of him but it was all... so arousing to be around, not as if the blond could know what his feelings were at the time, though.

In the blink of an eye Kiku had removed his towel and managed to get into more natural seeming clothes. He was dress simply with a white yutaka with red edges and decorating. Red accented shoes and a tie all pulled well together as the flush still appeared on his face. It was so relaxing Vash almost smiled at the calming sight but remained stone-faced. The fact Kiku just made eye contact did not help the matter either.

Vash could not pull his eyes off Kiku.

It was Kiku to speak up first and try to make something of the situation as he walked over the other male. "Vash-sama? I'm sorry I'm not dressed well right now, I want to give the impression that I am not as enriched and grossly elegant that most wealthy families are. I live my life for the people, and though better off than most of them naturally, I try to remain simple and work for them. Regardless, you shall see everyone in their best tomorrow when _they_ appear." Kiku with such disdain Vash would almost think it from another person. "Oh dear! Vash-sama, we must run or Yao-San will have our heads! I shall lead the way!" Kiku gasped out hearing one of the clocks chime seven.

Kiku didn't even register himself grabbing onto Vash's wrist as he began to rush them through the halls and room. Vash didn't register Kiku slowing down either and his inexperienced feet had him crashing down and onto Kiku.

The blond felt the sore stinging through his heels and adjusted himself to get up until he realized Kiku was still holding him tight. The smaller even went so far to pull him back down and just... hold him there. There was no sense of any lust or malice in the embrace from Kiku but the sense of need and longing instead. Vash gasped when Kiku looked at him with his deep amber eyes and a small sad smile. Vash wanted Kiku to stop looking at him like that, so broken and cold, but all he could do was hold him closer and position the smaller on his lap.

Kiku blushed at the new position. It was now occurring to him what was going on and quite thoroughly shoved Vash away, much to the blond's dismay.

"I am so sorry, Vash-sama! I-I… you... You just reminded me of someone and...! Um, please think nothing of that! I thank you for playing along like that, you really are a kind soul. Would you escort me inside the dining room?" Kiku asked almost too softly as he reached out a hand for the other.

Vash rejected the hand as he stood up on his own. He wanted to avoid the other's eyes but failed miserably as he glanced at those mysterious orbs. It was cute how Kiku would just stand there with a blush spread over his cheeks but his eyes were just... longing.

"OI! LET GO OF MY BREASTS!" Kiku suddenly screamed feeling himself being groped from behind. It didn't take Vash long to see the door that was just in front of them wide open and Yong Soo clutching on Kiku's chest. It was amazing how distracted Vash was to notice even something so obvious happening as he shoved Yong Soo off.

"Tell me what the hell are you doing to him?" Vash demanded taking a protective stance in front of the smaller Asian.

"Hey, could you all try to be quieter? Dinner's been ready for the past ten minutes and Yao'll get testy is we don't hurry inside." a stranger's voice rang out in a monotone. The owner of the voice soon walked over and bowed slightly for Vash and in his confusion Vash almost thought he saw another Kiku, but this one looked even more stoic with a slight devious aura to him. "My apologies, Mr. Vash. I don't believe we met, my name is Hui and I'm the forth son of this palace. I suppose you know Kiku and... that already?" Hui said pointing at Yong Soo with deserved disgust.

Finally Yao came in and didn't even have to say a word for all the Asians to catch the murderous glare ordering that they stop messing around and get inside the dining room quickly already.

Each of the Asians went inside like whipped dogs with tails between their legs as they took the appropriate chair around the long table. Vash could only hover in the corner not knowing where to sit. Yao did a quick once-over at the seating before realizing the blond was still standing.

"Aiyah! Don't just stand there! Take a seat anywhere, there is plenty of places!" Yao commanded addressing Vash with a apologetic look.

Vash walked slowly over to the chair empty beside Kiku. It was simply the most convenient far from Yong Soo and didn't involve too much walking to the seat. That was purely the only reason! Yet as Vash began his slow and painful walk to the nearby chair all eyes were on him. It hadn't been very long but Vash had gotten very good and walking and covering the discomfort with grace and poise. He wasn't the tallest man that ever walked across those tiles but with the way he held himself on finely crafted legs said all the different. His golden hair managed to shine even tied up in the ponytail and his more simple Chinese-style ensemble swayed perfectly with his body against he soft lighting in the room. A soft sigh was heard from some of the onlookers as he sat down what seemed like too soon and not soon enough.

"Ah, now that we are all here, it is time to welcome our guest more properly, aru! Hello there, Vash. I am Wang Yao and I'm the babysitter of the delinquents before you." Yao said with a light tone.

"Huh? Are we really reintroducing ourselves, da ze? Anyway, I'm the great Im Yong Soo! I may only be the second brother, but I still get to be in charge of Korea with my twin brother when I get 'more mature'! Hyo-Hyo isn't with us 'cause he's already trying to take some lead over there and watch over the enemy so we don't hear from him unless it's important. Still, I'm the better one that owns your breasts since bey originated in me!" Yong Soo boasted loudly with a obnoxious laugh before abruptly hit by Yao.

Hui merely sipped at his tea and gazed briefly at Vash before turning away. "I am Hui. I believe in capitalism unlike some other people", he paused to look a Yao, "I know. I also like fireworks and doing things Yao doesn't like me doing since he's fun to bother." Hui said with the corners of his mouth twitching upwards in what one could assume as a smirk.

Vash tried to say something about all this not being necessary and that he was learning things he didn't need to know until he heard a calm and soothing voice reach his ears.

"I am Honda Kiku, first son and future emperor of all of Japan. As Yong Soo already mentioned, we are on bad terms with some of the other Asian groups so tomorrow we will have them arrive in order to achieve peace. I put my duty first and I always try to return a debt. I say this because I owe you for getting that annoying pervert off of me, Vash. Thank you." Kiku announced clearly grabbing Vash's hand and gratefully gripping it. "Thank you. I hope you like it here and that we become very close."

Before Vash even knew it everyone began to start serving themselves. Vash was still slightly flustered but returned the reassuring grip on his hand as he served with the other. It was after his plate was made and full that he realized he had no idea how to actually eat his meal; a fact that did not go unnoticed by Kiku.

"You eat with the chopsticks, Vash. Have you ever used them before?" the smaller asked letting go of the other and picking up the blond's chopsticks. "Have you ever seen them before?"

Vash shook his and wanted to shoot himself in frustration at the thought he didn't even know how to eat properly in this new place.

Kiku just gave a kind smile and put the two wooden sticks in Vash's hands with him guiding the hand swiftly. "I'll help you out until you get used to it, as a returning favor." Kiku explained leading Vash's hand to the plate and trying to get the blond to actually be able to pick up a group of rice.

'_His hand is so soft..._' they both thought to themselves at the initial touch.

"Returning a favor even though you're allowing me into your home, giving me clothes, and literally feeding me and you think I'm not the one indebted?"

"That is... not accountable. Yao brought you here, I only wish to make a humble guest feel as welcomed as I may."

Vash mumbled something incoherent but Kiku paid no mind as he tried to eat as well. The Japanese stopped trying to feed the other in hopes it'll come naturally which it mildly did as Vash until dropped some of the rice on himself and had pieces cling to his face. Reaching out and grazing his hand over Vash's exotic face was only the nice and natural thing to do for Kiku, of course.

"Ah, something is right here..." he commented on reaching out and discarding some of the stray grains.

"Uh- wha-what was it?" Vash questioned beginning to flush along with Kiku.

"I-I was merely-"

"Totally making moves on the new guy, da ze! Way to get around, brother! And with the pretty Taiwanese princess coming tomorrow, you'll have all the pretty lovers! No fair!" Yong Soo cut in rudely not noticing the glares he received.

At the thought of the other... competition Vash would have in a few hours he immediately felt sick and got up. "I feel like resting now. Thanks for the meal and the chopsticks lesson." he mumbled going to the door.

Kiku glared at Yong Soo with murderous intent as he tried his best to politely leave as well. "Yao-sama, I believe I lost my appetite. It would be best if I rest for tomorrow, as well. Sleep well, everyone." he said with forced softness as he bowed and exited the room.

"Huh? Is it something I said, da ze? Them two love birds going to fu-mate tonight?" the as always oblivious Korean asked at Hui.

"Let's just say Yao may or may not be looking at you with a cooking knife in hand for what you just said." the smaller male replied coolly.

"You. Damn. FOOL, aru!" Yao screamed chasing Yong Soo with the sharpened blade.

Outside the commotion in the dining room, Vash was able to wonder outside and find his way to the beach. He took off his shoes and socks while contemplating removing his shirt but didn't on the chance of someone finding him to just simply stick his feel in the chilling waters. He really never noticed the temperature changes of the waters like he did as a human. They normally felt mild and pleasant but now it was near the point of hurting him leaving them in too long. It didn't matter, though; the water mostly eased the soreness in his feet and relaxed him. The ocean was such a special thing to him and he didn't even know it before.

This was all he had left of his old self. Even if he hadn't tested it out yet, he knew he couldn't swim and much farther in the water would drown him quickly. It hurt to think of how he suddenly left; suddenly left Leala and his overall duty as a prince. This was a mistake, Vash knew, but it was already made. Even if he was stuck as a human forever and hurt forever, with any luck, maybe he could at least watch and protect Kiku from afar. He couldn't wield a bow or any other type of weapon like it, but he could find other ways, any way he could to make Kiku happier. It didn't make sense and probably never will, but Vash cared about the small prince. Even if it wasn't what one called loved, with his luck it will be. In only days Vash knew of Kiku and he's already become determined to make the smaller stick up for himself and be happy. Be happy for the two of them.

* * *

Man, so I'm a freaking physics kid now! Freaking sucks, the teacher is so baaaad! I just want to go back to chem already! T^T Plus, CITRUS HAS BETRAYED ME! My mom got me CALIFORNIA oranges, man! You don't get a Floridian CALIFORNIA oranges!-Why would we even IMPORT oranges, seriously, wth? Plus... they were so good. It was such a horrible betrayal! But then I got some FL ones and I'm a bit happier since they taste better and all but they still have seeds... So... I dunno which is better! *feels betrayed and annoyed with West coast things* _California..._

I feel like I lost any Cali reviews just now, but still, _please_ do _**review**!_ Seriously need them for motivation and support!_  
_


	5. Dreaming Little Tears

Nothing much to say here at the moment other than I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry about the wait! It was pretty much done Thursday but my self-set deadline is two weeks and... yeah. Sorry about the extra waiting! Thanks for reading, though!  


* * *

Vash really must seem like an idiot at this point. There was still no real definite point or ability to do anything as a human. The best he could do was try to coup and do whatever he could whether it be just to survive or to achieve his only goal. As much as the cool waters were taking away the pain, Vash slowly slide his feet back and positioned himself to get up before a touch startled him.

"Vash-sama? What are you d-" but Kiku cut himself off seeing the other male jump and slip over a smooth mound of sand while he was still trying to balance himself.

Vash landed head first with most of his upper body now soaked in the sea water. Small waves tried to drag him out deeper into their icy depths before Kiku's unsure hands reached out for him. He blond coughed some of the water out and shivered now mostly soaked and tried to glare at the intruder.

"What are you doing here, Kiku?" he asked not in a yell but still in a fairly cold tone. "I needed to be alone for a bit." he added in a little softer.

Kiku had no ready reply as he blushed and sighed. "I... I was merely..."

"Out with it, Kiku! I hate it when I never see you thinking and speaking like you want!"

The smaller remained quiet avoiding Vash's eyes until he could muster up a reasonable response. "I was worried about you. I was... hurt that you left so abruptly and I wanted to make amends and hope you did not get hurt. Though, I now see I made it worse. My apologies, Vash-sama!" the Japanese said with a sincere but unneeded bow.

"Stop that and look me in the eyes, Kiku." Vash ordered lifting up Kiku's chin. "I'm fine. I just need to tell Yao that his clothes got a bit ruined, that's all. No reason to apologize to me." he added in holding down his blush.

"N-no! Look at you now! It is a cold night and you are shivering! Please, take off that shirt, I may give you my jacket!"

Vash tried to protest but Kiku was already removing his jacket and he really couldn't say no in his position. It annoyed him how exposed he felt removing his shirt and making it so his only real clothing was his pants but the jacket he received was warm and soft. Every fiber seemed to radiate with its previous owner's essence and Vash almost wanted to melt into it.

"Mm... Th-thank you."

"Um.. Think nothing of it. We-we should head back inside. I told Yao I left to rest for tomorrow. It really is a good idea to be well rested. Do you... know what your sleeping arrangements are yet?"

"Huh? What do you mean? I always sleep in th- oh. Uh... I was never told anything. Are you really just going to let me stay in your home? We hardly know anything about each other. What if I'm out to hurt you or your family?"

Kiku actually let out a small, light giggle-it was feminine, but sweet- before speaking with a smile. "If that be the case, I want you to sleep in Yong Soo's room first." he joked before giving Vash a now earnest look. "But really, Vash-sama... I trust my judgement on character, I know those are not your intentions and you harbor no negative wishes for me and those around me. Please, I would like you with us. There is a new light here with you near. I felt like I was suffocating by everyone else before, each whim and pressure forced on me, but you do not do that. You let me be myself- /want/ me to be myself. It feels like you have saved me from something I never even knew, Vash-sama."

Vash turned away quickly at the last comment. His heart throbbed painfully at the words and how completely unfair this entire situation was. "If only you knew..." he mumbled out bitterly too quietly for Kiku to hear.

"What was that, Vash-sama?" Kiku asked politely.

"Nothing, just feeling bad about not really doing anything and I have nothing to do for you all or anything to offer." he excused himself readily.

"Oh... That is okay. Please do not fret over something so small, Vash-sama. W-we really should get back inside now."

Vash merely nodded and followed the smaller male as he led the way inside. Kiku was walking slightly faster than Vash would want but he kept even with thoughts of a quicker destination meaning quicker time to ease his feet once more. The blond was so wrapped up in his pace and going the right way he barely registered Kiku taking him to a back entrance of the castle.

"This is a faster way to my room. It is just beside the garden so I get to see all the cherry blossoms bloom and the flowers' scents right through my window. It is a very lovely sight. You may reject it if you like, but there is a spare room just beside mine empty ready to be used. I think it would be the nicest for your use, Vash-sama." the Japanese informed leading him in and into the room.

"It's... It's perfect. Thank you, Kiku. I can't imagine wanting to sleep anywhere else. Um... Good night. Sleep well, ja?" the blond said after examining his new chambers.

The room was simplest he's seen so far but it was probably not used so much so it made sense. The bed was better for one to sleep very comfortably but could easily hold two. The dressed was to the side with some common items either native from the native culture or imported from Europeans. The walls were plain with only green silken drapes over the window but it was still perfect in the way all the smells from outside blended inside to create a completely relaxing atmosphere. Vash couldn't ask for anything more than this, really.

"A-ah! That is good to hear! I am happy it pleases you, Vash-sama. If something troubles you, feel free to come get me; I am right beside you. Well... Good night, Einyeru." he informed adding the last part in with a blush and quickly going to his own room.

Vash didn't recognize the last word but it was said to softly he doubted he would understand it even if it was familiar. He would have yelled at the timid Asian about speaking up to him but the other already left. Besides, they had been through enough today. Vash was grateful to even be this near to the Kiku. Tomorrow marked an entirely new setting that both needed their sleep for as well.

Both Vash and Kiku slept alone that night but only physically. The way the beds were positioned made it so the wall the only thing between them as they dream. The sandman wasn't too fond of either one that night as both lay recalling the day's events and time together. Both felt strange at their memories, Vash's being painful and repetitive while Kiku's doubtful and longing. There was a bond between the two males, slowly forming and questionable in the short time spent together, but it linked them in the best and worse ways to the point the dreams filled with the other's face whether it be desirable or unwanted.

_"Kiku? Come on, now. Wake up! You have to show me you're stronger than some half-assed gunshot! I know you're just sleeping, so come on and get up! I don't just save anyone, you know!" a mysterious but familiar voiced yelled through._

_"N-nani? Who is this? What... happened?" Kiku mumbled opening his eyes slightly but still seeing only the vague blur of a person._

_"Who else, you fool! It's Vash! Nice of you to finally get up, we have things to do today! You're going to marry her today right? You tried to get out of it with that gun, but come on, coward! You have to do this for your country!" Vash ordered pulling Kiku into his arms and carrying him after wrapping a new would on Kiku's chest._

_"What? I-I cannot! Vash-sama! Please do not take me there! I cannot go through with it! Let peace be made another way! Let us go somewhere away from here! Vash-sama!" Kiku was tearing up now. This had to be a lie! He did not want to be with someone he did not love! He wanted… wanted-!_

_Vash stopped walking. "You mean that, Kiku?"_

_Kiku blushed and nodded. "Let us run away together! Be my savior!" and before he knew it Kiku was reaching up to cup Vash's face and pulled their faces close. So close.  
_  
Kiku shot up from his bed right before his dream-self did what he thought he would do; something that should not happen. "What? What... was I doing dreaming of that? I... No, it is impossible. He... It would never even cross his mind to try to take me away from here. I'm just being fool. But it seemed like such a nice idea... Vash... Sama..." the introverted Asian muttered to himself while he laid in bed wide awake hoping to fall back asleep.

Vash's subconscious was just as cruel to him as Kiku's if not more-so. It started out simple and normal enough but just ever so slightly off.

_"Did you sleep well, big brother?" he heard Leala's sweet voice ring._

_He stirred as weak arms tried to stir him awake and he sighed getting. "It was fine, I guess. I would have liked to have slept more, though"_

_"Oh, I'm sorry, brother! We just needed you inside; it is your wedding day after all!" Leala announced with too much joy._

_Vash went eyed at his sister as she dragged him inside the ballroom. Sure enough the entire corridors and palace was decorated for a wedding to take place. And instead of the Belgian sea princess near the altar, he saw a more shy face; one timid and darker than anyone else's in the room._

_"I'm marrying Kiku?" Vash asked aloud._

_The entire thing seemed rushed and completely out of place as he felt his brothers push him forward until his own tail kicked in and he swam himself to his future 'wife'. No matter how many times the blond stared at all that was the other it was most certainly Kiku. The way his dark eyes tried to stay calm but showed a sense of worry and embarrassment to the flush over his entire face leading to his black smooth hairline all reminded of the human from before. All that was different was the long beautiful crimson tail that replaced more familiar legs. There was a small smile on Kiku's face as he had an almost loving twinkle in his eyes to Vash._

_"I see you finally decided to show up, Vash." Kiku said softly while Vash could only nod._

_Too soon it felt like vows were being said and when it was all said and done Vash reached over to kiss his love. When he touched Kiku, though, he felt a sharp pain return to his lower half. His fish tail began its gruesome transformation into legs and Vash felt the need for air taking over quick. The ocean's pressure was now bearing unforgivingly on his weakened form and life was draining out from his body just before he could see all of his family begin to leave him._

_"It's just how things happen when you leave us all first, big brother." he heard Leala retort as she left him alone with everyone else. The only one remaining now was Kiku._

_"I am sorry, Vash-sama. I must go back to the surface now and see my wife. Good luck here." Kiku commented on before giving Vash a cold stare and making way for the surface._

_Vash just laid there milliseconds from death with a tear coming out an eye and merging with the rest of the salty water. Vash had never even known mermen could cry, but as he did so, he realized no one could even tell as the last of the air in him was used up.  
_  
By this point Vash had woken from his nightmare already and gasped out. Air had never been as amazing as it did in that moment. The haunting dream replayed in his mind over and over while he laid in his sweat-dampened sheets. Vash couldn't decide if it was the physical pain that still lingered over him that caused him so much grief or the cold knife that felt impaled in his heart every time he thought of his sister's and Kiku's words and abandonment.

Vash slowly built up the energy to get out of bed and put a hand toward the wall separating his and Kiku's room. Though the ex-merman knew his humanity wasn't real and Kiku probably would never think of him romantically, the thought of just being completely disregarded by him hurt worse than any physical pain. Kiku was his only light now, his only reason to become human, his only reason to not regret becoming human in the aspect he could spend even a second more with the small Asian. Vash really did fall in love with Kiku. Each and every part of the human was loved by ex-merman as he thought more of his dream; a nightmare, really.

Vash wondered if Kiku was even awake right now, let alone anyone. The way he was feeling made it painfully obvious he wouldn't be going back to sleep any time soon and the blond sighed. He felt like such a creeper for wishing the sun was up already and he could see the one just beyond the wall. Vash wondered what his dreams were and if he drooled and cuddled a pillow. Vash didn't really the other as either but it would be still cute to see. Heh, and to think the only 'cute' thing before this was his sister. Still, he had permission to come for the Japanese whenever he wished, didn't he? It was with that logic he made three light knocks on the wall.

Kiku knocked back.

Confused, Vash tried it again in a different pattern only to have the same pattern returned.

"Hey, shouldn't you be asleep right now?" Vash queried why the other was awake.

"I believe the same can be directed to yourself. I... ah... Had an odd dream. I am simply too awake to sleep anymore." came the smooth-voiced reply.

"Well same here, I guess. Can't sleep. Um..." Vash paused not knowing what to say now.

Kiku let out a small chuckle and let a rare smirk grace his face knowing no one would see. "Vash-sama, please just say what you mean. I want us to be comfortable in each other's presence and your closed-off nature, and mine, will not help."

Vash flushed and growled. "Hey! Don't try to sound all-knowing and right! You know there are plenty things you don't say around people! You're the one always holding back!" the blond retorted crossing his arms.

"That is.. true... but those people are not you. I want us to be better acquainted, Vash-sama, I want to be honest with myself a least around one person.

"You can start by only calling me Vash. I don't even know what 'sama' means so don't do that anymore."

"Fair enough... You do already boldly call my Kiku, after all. Hm... Vash...? Have you ever had sake before?" the Japanese asked wondering if he could drink to loosen up a bit with the blond.

Vash shook his head before realizing Kiku couldn't see and just replied verbally. "No. What is it?"

"It is a type of alcoholic drink but it is nice and better than most of those other western drinks. I was wondering if you..." Kiku paused to make sure he really wanted what he would ask next, "would like to join me to calm down?" Vash could tell the other had a light flush over his cheeks but at the moment he didn't care. Kiku had just asked him to drink privately; there was only one thing he could even say to that.

"After you." he mumbled just loudly enough for Kiku to hear and hear the other's gasp in delight.

Kiku got up from his warm spot by the window and went to his drawer where his personal sake was stored. He was more than a very seldom drinker but at the time he begged for some sort of mental relief.

Assuming one bottle would be more than enough Kiku made sure his hair wasn't too messy and looked overall presentable before he went over and made the first patterned knocks on Vash's door. "May I come in?"

Kiku could hear Vash getting up from his bed and waited for the glowing blond hair and green eyes to answer. His heart beat faster and Kiku knew he was happy that Vash opened the door to let him in but he assumed it was so there would be company around. Vash was so different from any of the other people Kiku's met before. He goes from loud to soft, assertive then awkward, raging but thoughtful. Kiku felt like the exotic man was one of the few who cared for him past his name and title and for him as a person and longed for the blond's companionship. There was the slightest more confidence in the small Asian by just knowing there was at least one person who wanted his honest opinion, and then there was a different stir of emotions.

"Are you sure this is alright?" the Japanese heard a voice cut in.

"Wh-what?"

"Drinking before your little 'rendezvous' with the rival leaders? Isn't that risky." he explained with noticeable distaste.

Kiku bowed his head and nodded. "I know it is. Or... Well, perhaps not. I mean- I want to be with you right now, Vash. You make me feel assured about what lies ahead. I know I may seem selfish but I do need that sense of comfort right now. Tomorrow-today- I... probably will not decline the unification of us so... Think of this as me trying to enjoy my days without that... girl and trying to relax." Kiku decided to peek up for the first real time to examine Vash now. His jacket was still being worn and his once silky hair was cutely tangled and messy. When the Japanese toured his eyes down more on the bottom half, he realized how much less clothing Vash was in now and how very nice his legs were and how every part looked so soft and strong and-

"Kiku. Come in if you're coming in. I don't want you just standing there. You want to relax, and standing there isn't going to help." Vash scolded in a way was light-hearted and kind.

Kiku took the invitation and led himself to the bed and poured two glasses of sake on the nightstand. "I hope this is alright." he said handing Vash one of the small cups. 'Soft as ever...' he thought when their fingers touched.

"I can handle it, Kiku. I'm sure what you have to offer is the best one could have."

With that said the two clanked their drinks together and swallowed in one shot. It burned and Vash hated the feeling but as this point, it was a nice distraction from the other burning in his legs so gladly took it down. Kiku also never could become acquainted with the feeling but that didn't make him stop from pouring in more shots. And then more... Then... much, much more. (Well, technically it was only about seven but neither were the best at holding liquor down.)

"Vash-chan? Are you sure you are a m-male~? You are j-just so PRETTY! It makes me want to rip of those close and kiss you everywhere~! Hee hee~!" Kiku giggled crawling a bit closer to Vash as they both laid on the bed. "Can I just h-hold you? Pretty please, Vash-chan?"

Vash took another swig from the bottle and smiled at the intoxicated Japanese. "Mmm... That'd be g-great. I wanted to hold you again in m-my arms for s'long. I really... um... something... you. I can't remember what, though. Heh."

Kiku blindly too the invitation and practically threw himself on Vash's body and gave a tight embrace.

It was unexpected at least to some degree for both of them but in a hazy mind-state neither could pull away. Instead they leaned into the other's soft skin and warm hold. It was irrational, irresponsible, irreversible embrace, but neither cared. They were so close now. They were so blissfully together. In reality, merpeople were romantics at heart. They could be heartless and bloodthirsty, but there was a romance in war and battle. They were the type who fell in love very easily and would do anything to please their beloved, be that object a mate or sword.

Vash was always one who showed his romantic side for those glorious battles more than the people around him. His aim and keen eye rivaled to no one to the farthest sea and hated all his supposed 'suitors'. But Kiku was an exception to this. Vash felt his heart swell and beat differently with the Asian. Kiku's very touch, no matter how simple sent shockwaves of pleasure throughout even the most painful of areas. Maybe it was his romantic blood-line and the fact his grandfather was considered the master courter in all the seas or maybe the fact Vash just flat-out loved Kiku but either way, in seconds the blond pressed his lips back on Kiku's and waited for something to happen.

Kiku was in shock but the wave of relief the kiss brought him was too strong. Kiku pulled Vash's head and body flush against his own to return the still moderately sweet kiss. The feeling of being kissed and kissing back was completely unfamiliar to the Japanese, but the thought of being kissed by Vash wasn't. He had familiar lips. They were salty like the sea but sweet like fresh confections. The taste was so unique but Kiku knew it all the same as he licked the other's lips more.

Vash opened his mouth but did not let Kiku inside as he in turn decided to explore the Japanese's cavern. As a master of at least six tongues the act of kissing was foreign but he was a master at the sensual art. His pink organ move in ways unheard of inside Kiku's mouth.

A small moan was heard from Kiku and that only encouraged him more as he reversed the positions to have him pinning Kiku down. Kiku was a quick learner and began to suck and fight back against the invader only to succumb again and again. The two kept this up until finally air made its annoying need noticed and the two broke to breathe.

"I... V-Vash... That was so... I mean- the sun is coming up! I'm sorry for the trouble and depriving of sleep, but I really but get to my own room before you get in trouble!" the young prince rambled more sober picking up the cups and bottles and heading towards the door. "Oh!", exclaimed in full halt and turned to Vash, "Thank you, Vash-chan. That was very... very nice to experience. Please do not think too much of it! I will not ask for something like this again! Just... thank you, Vash. Sleep well. I will make sure no one tries to disturb you if you want more rest." he Asian said politely before finally walking out of Vash's room to his own.

Vash didn't hear Kiku return to his own, either. It was probably time for the prince to start his day anyway but now everything seemed so empty. Vash stared at the spot Kiku laid in and touched it. It was still so warm and Vash curled into a ball and tried to fit himself only on that one area.

"Kiku... You don't know what this is doing to me..."

* * *

So the word Japan called Swissy meant Angel. And the whole thing with Switz being a good kisser is my head language. I mean, he knows his four official languages that all require a differnt way to use your mouth and throat, then probably English and with as many Japanese/Asian tourism he gets I figured he'd know Japanese or such as well making him... yeah...

ANYWHO! I hope you are enjoying this, gosh-darn-you! Pretty please review now? It's all I live for! T^T


	6. Find Me By the Trees

Taiwan's name is in reference to the fact she supposedly faints and panics when worried and such so the definition of her name I'm using is the one meaning "fragile".

Gyah! This is so short and so long to make! It was the most boring chapter to make by far, I hope that didn't show in the reading! When I don't want to write chapters like these it's painfully obvious most of the time. This is, like, the chapter that leads into all the other genius ideas I have but I just CAN'T INCLUDE to keep you waiting! ^.~;

* * *

Vash managed to somehow pass out shortly after curled onto the small area. The sleep was dreamless and relaxing to turn out to be exactly what he needed. Strong arms stretched wide as Vash tried to fight off the lingering feeling of sleepiness since it really was more of an hour or two nap. There was no sleeping anymore since it was about time he got ready, as much as he didn't want to, or rather, want to see Kiku.

Vash looked around the room more closely now in the light than he had previously. It had an odd feeling of having been used in a not too distant future. The dust was only slight over the fully stoked dresser and Vash wondered if he was really allowed to wear one of the outfits. Still, better then presenting himself the same way twice and dirty.

He started with removing his own clothes and dusting off any of the dried sand off his body from the previous night. His head was aching but it was a relief from the pain in his legs. Next he scoured the drawers for whatever looked wearable. Vash had hardly donned on what he thought were pants before he heard a knock on the door. Knowing he couldn't just ignore it, Vash went to answer the door.

"Why are you here?" he asked rather put-off opening the door to reveal the loud Korean brother. In reality he should be grateful that it was him at least and not Kiku. He wasn't ready to face Kiku yet.

Yong Soo's smile never faltered but he did seem a bit off from the previous times they met. "Oh! I came to see if you were ready or not! The entire palace has gone crazy making everything look absolutely amazing and everyone is on their best behavior! So I needed a break and volunteered to make sure you didn't make a fool out of yourself and cause trouble! Technically they're due to arrive in a few hours at about sunset but we need to get you ready!" the Korean replied bursting into the room and heading to the drawers.

"Hey! What are you doing? Get out of there!"

"No! I have to pick out something for you to wear and since this is my twin's old room I have full rights to look through his stuff! Now! You should wear this, it originated from Korea, da ze!"

"What? No! It looks like what you're wearing now!"

True enough the outfit Yong Soo held out did resemble his own ensemble only in red. Vash was already donning on the pants so Yong Soo's face lit up in glee thinking the other was subconsciously begging for the clothes.

"Isn't that great! Korean things are the best! That Chinese thing you wore yesterday won't even compare! Now get dresses, da ze!" Yong Soo commanded shoving the rest of the hanbok to Vash.

"Uh! No! I already said I won't wear it! I don't even know how to!" Vash argued back with his face tinting red.

"Oh? Is that why you're being so picky? Don't worry! I can show you!"

After about five minutes of wrestling Vash got annoyed with Yong Soo's dirty fighting tactics involving his chest being groped. Within another five the top part was settled on and Vash got revenge on Yong Soo nearly breaking off his fingers when he tied the knot in the front of the hanbok with more than slightly perverted intention.

"Ha ha! You may have tried to resist it, but you look absolutely ravishing, Vash! I bet you could sweep any girl off their feet, or guys if ya know what I mean~" Yong Soo boasted turning Vash to the mirror.

Vash flushed and went to land another hit on the annoying Asian until he heard the door knock once again. "Damn all you pestering little...!" he fumed to himself going to open the door again to reveal Hui.

"I heard noise. If you would, try to keep the ruckus down, no one wants to hear those more intimate sounds as they try to clean. And you should really fix your hair." Hui advised emotionlessly.

"What? What the hell are you talking about? This pervert's been molesting me all morning! And like I know how to fix my stupid hair!" Vash retorted angrily glaring at Yong Soo.

"Yong Soo, leave. Now. Or I'll tell Yao you spiked to food with laxatives."

"What? I did not! I know better than to get in the way of food here after the aphrodisiac incident!"

"Doesn't mean they won't have laxatives and your hair in a few pieces if you don't leave."

Yong Soo grumbled a little to himself about evil little brothers but left fairly peacefully nonetheless.

"No, go sit by the mirror, I'll make you look presentable, Yong Soo did a horribly sloppy job."

"Fine." Vash mumbled sitting down patiently. His head was throbbing before now it about felt like exploding.

Hui nodded and took one of the silver brushes from the side drawer and started smoothing out Vash's hair. It had knots like anyone would with such a length but it was better than when he first arrived and kept quiet about when Hui pulled more than a little too hard. After a while all the tangled were out and Vash's silken locks remained. Vash thought he was done and went to stand until Hui pushed him back down.

"No, I want to give you a practical style. Leaving it down with just get it messy fast." he explained dividing the hair into threes and beginning a braid.

The braid ended shortly and Vash was allowed to leave after a few touch-ups with his clothes.

"I'm not quite sure this type of clothes suits you, actually. You look just like a lighter version of Hyo, our other brother, like this. Still, the red symbolizes your fiery persona nicely. I'm sure so long as you stay out of sight the guests shall not mistreat you."

"Shut up about my anger problems already! And why mistreat?"

"Because you look like one of them, the white men. They don't often think us equals so people here and there often find any chance they can to prove themselves superior. Anyway, it is time to begin the day. The castle is cleaned all we do now is wait." Hui explained exiting the room.

Vash followed after and felt awkward in the large outfit he wore. Everything seemed to puff out but it was still very comfy. Koreans had weird but nice tastes. The only thing against them would be the fact the only one he ever met was Yong Soo. Even thinking of the loud Asian made his head rattle more, what's worse is that now he was hungry as well.

Vash tried to find the way to the kitchen again and ignore the various looks from the staff he received but continued his search for it.

Inside the dining room was no one in particular but he could smell something delicious not too far off. Vash followed his nose and was able to go through the door all the food scents came from.

"Hm? Ah! Vash! It's you! You look so odd in Hyo's clothes, you even have the braid. I had not seen you at breakfast, are you hungry, aru?" Vash heard Yao ask when he entered the kitchen. "I would have come to get you, but Kiku said to let you sleep. Trust me when I say that boy knows what it means to eat and if he thought you needed sleep you must have needed it, otherwise I'd have fetched you myself. We only ate simple rice and fish this morning and we only have rice left but feel free to take some. We'll be having a feast soon enough so I'm helping directly prepare the meals for today."

Vash looked around to see that everyone was indeed cooking madly and he felt a bit guilty at how he's done nothing for the people around him. "It's alright. I would love rice, I've never been one for... fish anyway. My head and stomach hurt so something to settle them would be nice. After that, is there anything I should do?"

"Hm? For you to do...?" Yao thought to himself patting some rice in a bowl for Vash. "I suppose I haven't seen Kiku for a few hours. He was up almost before me so I want to know where he went or if he's sleeping. Other than that just make sure nothing gets damaged while I'm not around."

"That... sure." the blond said eating his rice slowly with the chopsticks he never really did get used to. It took him almost twenty minutes to eat his rice but cleaned it himself for the other workers. Yao then sent him off and told him not to contaminate the area any longer.

'Damn. I have no idea where Kiku would be.' Vash mumbled to himself. 'Guess I can check this side of the house while I'm here'

In which Vash called and searched and asked around for any signs of Kiku all over the palace. It had almost been two hours and he was getting worried. When he asked Yong Soo and Hui both claimed seemed to honestly claim they hadn't seen or done anything with the missing Japanese. Vash went to Kiku's bedroom to see no Kiku but the window open wide. When Vash checked he saw a pair of footprints in the dirt leading to the deeper parts of the garden.

The smell of the chrysanthemums was overwhelming along with the cherry trees near blooming or various other native plants. Elegant whites and pinks and yellows and greens and other light pastel-type colors overwhelmed his eyes in beauty he couldn't have truly appreciated the night before. The sun looked like it was only about an hour or so from sun. Wait... an hour left? Now he /really/ needed to find Kiku!

Vash followed the prints in the ground and the broken leaves deep inside the web of plants surrounding all but a tiny, near unnoticeable path. Flowers of various colors and types encompassed the organic walls and ceiling even more exotic looking than the brightest corals and aquatic forests. Vash didn't even catch himself slowly down to admire the beauty of the garden haven until he noticed the groove opening up to a more roomy sanctuary with no other than Kiku sleeping right in the center.

Vash approached with even more caution to the resting figure in complete captivation. Kiku was lying still and with the gentlest expression Vash could imagine. Vash was only inches from the body before he even realized it and put Kiku's head on his lap. It felt almost like how they first met except now Vash knew Kiku was fine and only tired ad he stroked away some of the strands over his eyes away to admire the picturesque image.

Kiki began to stir and shift on Vash's lap in a way that caused the blond to flush deeply and long to touch his beautiful prince as he slept. Only the strongest of wills allowed him to remain calm in such a situation. Not but moments before Vash had been taken away by the garden, but was now enlightened to remember the most glorious sight one could behold was the one in his arms right in that instance.

His hair tossed around cutely, face tinted pink, breaths soft but erotic, skin visibly soft and smooth, eyes closed and body positioned gracefully in slumber with a slight drool hanging out from the corners of red lips both stopped Vash's heart and made it speed up. The gardens only accented Kiku's natural charm and his dark, royal red and black silk outfit seemed to do no justice for the body beneath. Pale sun rays hit the two between the cracks of the floral cave that matched the situation well in final twilight hours. Vash would give anything he could to just stay like that for eternity but knew life would never be so kind to him.

When Vash tried to shake Kiku lightly into a semi-consciously he was met by fluttering brown orbs screaming drowsiness. "-Ny! Mm... If o-only a minute, stay here." Kiku pleaded in a low grumble closing his eyes firmly. When Vash shook again his eyes pried open a bit longer and shifted a dreary gaze over him. "Oh... It is you. I have missed you, my savior. Y'look as lovely as b'fore. Mm. Don't let me go. Don't make me go t'her! Take me! Save m'from her needy hands. I love you." another mumble came before Kiku lazily pulled down Vash for a kiss. Not unlike the very first it was quick and surprising but the Japanese recognized what he was doing midway and the feel of those lips so pushed away quickly. "Vash!"

There was no response from Vash other than his face turning redder from what Kiku thought was anger. "I am so very, very sorry, Vash! Er! I was sl-sleepy and delirious! You-um-look like a woman from before you saved my life and-! Oh! Not to say you look like one now that I more awake! You have very distinct male features like your masculine and expressive eyes and strong physique and your lack of chest-not like I would look anyway- and you! I shall hush up now!" Kiku said quickly stopping all his ranting and jumping up to remove his head from the Swiss' lap. It was probably the most anyone has ever heard the small Asian speak at once.

When Vash made no move to yell and stood up calmly Kiku either expected the worst or forgiveness. "I am truly so sorry, Vash!"

"It's fine." Vash cuts in harshly. "We both know it meant nothing to either of us, I already know you wish I was a girl but I'm not. So if you could stop having your little fantasies here and go out and greet you guests I would be much more happy. I'll keep out of your way from now on, Kiku. Don't worry so much, I know it was a mistake." Vash said already walking out of the garden den. "It's almost sunset, hurry out soon."

Kiku watched Vash walk gracefully down back to the shore and sighed. Everything about the blond took his breath away, even the subtle ways he walked and his rough demeanor but sweet inner persona. His erotic looks and style could sway anyone to lust for him but the broken and fighting soul Kiku sensed within Vash made him feel so much more than such primitive urges- too much. Vash's lips were just... far too familiar to what he believed to be another's. Kiku touched his lips and ghosted over the skin. The shy and secluded Japanese prince felt so much more than lust for his foreign guest, his savior.

If only Kiku could be in a position to accept such a title for Vash.

So lost in thought he almost didn't catch the bells ringing and people whistling. Only after a few moments did he realize that they were /the/ sounds! The sounds signifying the Malayan kingdom's arrival!

Kiku jumped up and dusted off as much of the dirt he possibly could have and smoothen his defiled hair. This was horrible! After all the trouble and effort he could not be the one to make the bad impression as he ran out and headed to his room.

The window was still open and he rushed in to find an outfit already laid out for him. It was one of his most extravagant and haughty outfits. A deep red base with golden embroideries covering it from a powerful dragon going down his back to gentle trees and it's rising leaves from the bottom tied in a with black.

Kiku eagerly changed his clothes and combed his hair on his way out his door to see everyone lining up by the entrance for the docking ship. No matter where he looked Vash was nowhere in sight and Kiku inwardly panicked at where he was. What was worse is that he couldn't give any sort of expression of concern now. Normally the Japanese was the master at being 'poker-faced' but now increasingly felt his stomach knot seeing the ship unload.

Yao gave the a harsh look to Kiku when the smaller started to fidget hat immediately stopped him. Even Yong Soo knew better than to act up. It wasn't until Yao shifted his eyes slightly to the garden that Kiku snuck a peak to see a familiar blond head watching from afar. It wasn't much but knowing Vash was near did help relieve the stress. By the time the any of the Malayans were able to see Kiku he was near radiating assurance.

"Good evening, Kiku! Do you remember us?" the Taiwanese princess asked childishly.

Like a blade Kiku replied with icy precision, "I could never forget your face, Min."

* * *

Other than the fact I'm past my deadline and it's super short I hope you all liked it! Have a great day and please review! To those of you who did last time, THANK YOU SO MUCH! They were so nice! *hugs you guys* A-nd-and there's a new Swipan story out! Or rather Vaku since it's human AU, but whatevs, man! I really suggest you all read it! It's written well and seems like it'd be cute. I think it had Flower in the name but it's not like there's a lot of stories for you to get confused with. Still, I do hope you support the pairing wherever it is since after awhile I just know I'll hate that fic. I am a **massive** USUK hater and the first chapter had, like, way above my tolerance level...-besides that great! ^.^;

Review~!


	7. Holding Pearl Tears

Woot-woot! I finally got the site working for me again! I'm sorry about the wait-It's been done for over a week- t was just the site- I swear! I hope you all take pity on my posting frustrated heart with reviews!

So in making Thailand I freaking spent 40+ minutes at least looking up a good name for him(and then lost it and looked AGAIN)! His name means "success" which wasn't what I was going for but it was the best I had. It goes along with Thailand's rapid development as an Asian Tiger. Vietnam was purely comical. She got hers from a dynasty when she tried to overrule the French. I got the idea in my World Hist class when he only really said that and how "Nguyen" is supposedly the most common Vietnamese name. It was all "Boy or girl, everyone I met there had that name! If you meet a Vietnamese, it'll be a Nguyen!" but he didn't know how to pronounce it so, ironically, the French student had neighbors with that name and said it was like "New Yen" so yeah. Also, in Thailand, "khun" is used as a very general "Ms./Mrs./Mr." so that's why he used it.*sighs* I hope adding Thai is alright, he's closer to an OC than even Hong! He seemed like a really free and happy character, though. Even when I looked up his name, I came across cultural traits and it is considered that they're a very easy-going and laid-back people that go along and be happy. I'm so iffy with my Viet, too. I wanted her to seem outspoken but not stupid. I think her 'strong' character trait should appear more later... I hope. ^^;

* * *

"Come on! Won't you even come out for the awesome me? Leala! Leala~ come on, girl! He's barely been gone! I'm sure he's fine!" a loud and dare I say worried Gilbert yelled. The albino was prepared to completely break down the door should Ludwig not be stopping him. Everyone had been trying to get Leala out of her room since Vash disappeared after the incident but to no avail.

Soft whimpers were heard on the other ends but the only thing said was the usual "I'm sorry, brothers. I promise to come out when Vash comes back." and she continued to ignore them.

Clearly she must not have eaten anything since she trapped herself in and her wavering voice was showing it. Feliciano cooked any sort of delicious food he had in attempts to bribe her out and Roderick played various pieces that he knew she liked. Romano even tried to help and offer one of his special tomatoes if she came out. Ludwig understood all their concerns but felt the advances were wrong. Vash had been gone for days and they really should be more focused on finding out what happened to their youngest brother. Until he was found they should wait for her to calm on her own.

The entire situation was heaviest on Cel and Caius, though. Cel's blank expression actually showed worry about his lost grandson and the grieving of his own granddaughter. He had not wanted Marie to come and intervene before Vash was even alerted of the plans for marriage but she surprised visited them and hey had no choice but to break it to him quickly. Caius was even worse than any of them. It was his idea to match up the two. It seemed so clever at the time but it all backfired. With the way Leala was acting and Vash still missing, he could lose the two youngest members of his family with one foolish mistake.

The entire kingdom was feeling the disappearance. Vash had many admirers and Leala was loved by almost all the young boys and old women. They were all waiting, waiting for any news that could help understand what happened to the youngest prince. That prince, however, would not be found unless the search groups looked behind the trees in a Japanese garden.

~TotS~

Forest eyes watched intently over mingling bodies. Vash was too far and too inexperienced with the language to keep up with what was being said but he still watched. Kiku was still acting civil and polite, but Vash knew better than to think the smaller meant it. It was painfully obvious the Japanese did not want to be there, none of his hosts did, but the foreign guests clamored away. It made him sick.

After a few odd minutes of idle talk, the group made their way inside. It was then he saw most of the important faces. There was a strong looking woman with her hair tied in a low ponytail, a rather quirky looking man with short hair and glasses, and,of course, a seemingly clinging one with an odd curl from her head. Overall the entire group looked normal and reasonable in they resemblance they all had to each other. It was only then Vash would realize how different he was.

All of them had extremely dark brown to black hair and eyes where he had blond and green. His skin wouldn't match theirs with the best of tans. The shape of his eyes and body and everything was just wrong. Vash saw himself beside them, he imagined trying to speak properly and keeping his anger low even in the most troubling of company. It just didn't work. Vash, with them, looked absolutely foolish and misplaced at best.

Those negative thoughts played around in his mind. Only minutes before he told Kiku to stop fantasizing about what he's not and to go along to who will soon be his fiancée, but now that seemed like a stupid thing to say. Vash would take a fantasy over being completely forgotten any day.

Vash should have known better. He knew he had no chance of really being with Kiku since before he came human. It just seemed like something far away before, though! Out of reach but there. Now it would only be a vague dream. Nothing would be left to remind him of his choice but the numb pain in his legs. Kiku's dislike would probably morph into all sorts of different feelings. He'd feel responsibility then a tolerance to slow acceptance and finally likely grow to love the Taiwanese girl.

Vash finally sank to his knees and let some shut-in tears fall down his face. Some tears that had hit lifeless sand turned to pearls, while ones that hit the grass or flowers grew and flourished. The magic of mertears were valuable since so rarely did his jolly kind feel a deep enough sorrow to cry. When they did, it mixed with the sea and life around would flourish. Just the smallest drop could turn seaweed to a forest and it largely effected how the ocean life continued, sometimes granting something immortality. As human, it was amazing he kept any of his old traits but it helped him calm and realize his situation again.

He already decided that he would be okay watching from afar so long as Kiku was happy. Perhaps he could offer a few pearls to the prince, even, but it hurt to think Kiku would keep him for that alone. At any moment the ex-merman could be kicked out of the palace and no longer have any way to get close to his love. That thought alone was the worst pain Vash ever experienced.

Still, it hadn't happened yet. There was still time to spend with Kiku and Vash be damned if waste it. He swiped a few pearl tears realizing how idiotic it must appear to have been crying over nothing but not wanting to make it a complete waste. He really didn't know how to present himself, so Vash snuck into his room to touch up himself a little and slowly stepped out for the main part of the estate.

Vash's ears perked up slightly hearing voices both familiar and new so followed the path of the sounds. He was led to a large, grand double-door. He knew he hadn't been taken inside such an esteemed looking room yet and knocked regardless.

"Hm? Yes, you may enter." Yao's voice answered on the other side and Vash stepped inside the room slowly, already feeling like he clashed with the others.

"Ah. I see you've taken in one of the white women. From her clothes, am I to take it she is to be Yong Soo's wife?" the woman in the low ponytail asked with sincere curiosity.

"Hm. That's horrible, Nguyen! Even he wouldn't lower himself for one of them! She's not even wise enough to dress in proper female attire. She's a groom at best. Though, I wouldn't have her touch me." Min commented confidently.

Vash didn't even know how to react. From what was just said it seemed like he was automatically marked as a lesser breed. He wanted to yell and completely crush that "feminine" view they had of him, but there's just no way he could jeopardize the peace for his hosts and literally bit his tongue. Hard.

"No, this is... um... Vash. She's most certainly not a groom. Despite what you may believe she's of a very noble people and very... passionate with her duties." Yao tried to explain. He flashed Vash an apologetic look for a brief moment at his horrible wording and name choice. A least as a women he could pass off as a future suitor, but as a man he would be loathed and detested. Women were pretty and harmless, men would bring harm and cruelty. It made some sense to just keep the idea of him being a girl at least for awhile. Plus, it's not like any of the others would know if Vash was boy or girl name. Was there even a feminine form? Regardless, it was too late.

"Would... that make her a concubine? She's very pretty and doesn't hold herself like a whore." the ponytail woman, Nguyen, asked. Perhaps Vash should just take it as a compliment because if he bit any harder on his tongue it would come off.

At this comment, Kiku finally had enough and interjected. "Stop this nonsense already! Vash is a kind and strong soul who we've only just recently had the pleasure of knowing! If anyone is to insult or show disrespect the person can expect their stay here as good as done!"

The roomed seemed to quiet considerably after that. No one ever heard Kiku of all people raise his voice like that. A moment of silence washed over everyone since no one knew what to say. But Im Yong Soo didn't have to know what to say to say anything.

"We should have dinner now, da ze! Vash, sit by me this time!" he ordered already heading out the door with the blond in hand.

"Already? Well, it is about that time. We should sit together, Kiku! Or... that is if I may please." Min said with a hint of uncertainty covered by enthusiasm.

Every followed the two but slowly. Yao and Hui remained calm and led the way while Nguyen and Sittichai, the Thai with glasses, observed and complimented the palace as they walked. Min and Kiku followed last connected by their elbows. Min seemed to radiate while Kiku looked almost bitter but tolerant.

"The food is all done and it looks awesome, da ze! Hurry on it and let's dig in!" the obnoxious Korean exclaimed by the dining entrance while Vash was forced to already sit.

"Ah, thank you, Yong Soo! I can't wait!" Sittichai returned equally amused taking his chair on the opposite side of the Korean. Yao sat beside Vash on one end and Nguyen on the other. Hui sat across from her beside Kiku who was, obviously, next to Min. Then there was nothing but the grandest of meals in between ready to be eaten.

While everyone claimed fair portions of they favorite dishes Vash avoided many of the seafood dishes and any red meat making his plate of rice seem very frugal. Min frowned and sighed.

"It isn't very nice to waste someone else's hard work and money on those to not enjoy it. Do you not like their food, Vash?"

Vash only raised his head and glared. "I throw up at the thought of stuffing my face with dead creatures who never lived for themselves. They were born and raised by someone in painful captivity or nice captivity only to be betrayed with an apple in their mouth and stuffing for a heart. I can stick with rice. Rice can grow wild and free without a thought in the world and picked and eaten whenever the world says they're ready for a larger purpose to help fill a starving fool's stomach. But please, continue to stuff yourself on flesh, that is, if it can reach your mouth." Vash responded spitefully pointing out a piece of chicken sauce and rice on her face.

Vash's words were painful to hear for Kiku. At the moment, he felt like nothing more than the salmon in his mouth. Grown up only as desired to be thrown out as living feed for something considered more valuable. A part of the Asian wanted to rip himself away from the woman, or rather girl, at his side and get comfort from the outspoken blond but merely swallowed his food in grimace.

"So..." Yao started out slightly worried "how are you all enjoying yourselves? Has everything been to your liking?"

"Yeah! The food's the best we've had in months, da ze! We should have them over more oft-uh!" Yong Soo began before a violent foot kicked from under the table. Most likely Hui's

"Ah, don't worry so much Khun Yao! It's been so nice to visit. Even when we were merely docking everyone was so good. Not just to us but to anyone. I really hope to stop this pointless feuding and unify our people." Sittichai commented sincerely taking his cup to the air for a toast. "To Asia!"

Everyone followed suit inspired but his easy-going nature and drank. The rest of the dinner was very lighthearted and smooth. It actually took an hour to finish eating just because everyone was busy talking and getting closer. Except Vash, of course. He finished his rice in a few minutes and left it at that.

"Ah! Vash, correct? You must speak as well! I had liked your voice, are all women from the west like you?" Nguyen asked.

Vash looked up at the women and shrugged. "I did not mingle around others often. I only had my grandfathers and siblings. Even out of them, I only stayed around my younger sister. Sorry if it's not the response you wanted." Vash finished looking nowhere in particular.

"That's not fun! We should have you hang aroung us until your sick, Khun Vash! We'll have fun! Trust me! Wait, how old are you, anyway?" Sittichai asked wondering what things they shouldn't do.

"I've turned eighteen a few days ago."

"Oh! So you're only a mere child, then! You poor girl! Don't worry! We'll get you a nice suitor to take care of all your needs before you turn twenty! So long as you don't have high tastes. Blonds don't fair very well here and I doubt you have a lot on you for a marriage exchange." Min commented. With how Vash was dressed maybe Yong Soo would have her but that seemed fairly low to do. Vash was pretty but everyone knew how poorly whites aged. She'd be all wrinkles by twenty five at best.

"Actually I do have something to offer my love. I'd do whatever I have to for his happiness." Vash announced smugly taking out a handful of pearls. In the better light, he could see the various colors from yellow to black. Counting, he had enough for everyone and then some. "I can give you this one." the ex-merman said getting up from his seat and handing Min a soft pink one. "I think I'll give all of you one for your hospitality to a lowly foreigner like me." Vash was normally very conservative with what he gave out, but he did owe them and he wanted to have Min choke on her own shallow words.

Vash worked his way around from there going to Nguyen next and passing a large white one to her. Yao received a fiery red-orange then to Yong Soo a deep blue. Hui got a smoky grayish color and to Sittichai a lightened green. Last was Kiku, getting a near golden pearl. Vash remembered that the golden pearl was the last one he cried because it matched Kiku's kimono so well. It was not real gold, no mercreature was that magical, but that did not make it any less beautiful.

"I... thank you for these fine gifts, Vash. Thank you." Kiku murmured clutching his hard to his chest. More thanks were given and Vash bowed politely.

"It's not as if I don't owe you more. I just don't like feeling like I've been abusing my stay here!" Vash replied going back to his more tempered self.

"Think nothing of it. I'll keep this pearl with me until the end of my days. And for as long as these pearls are with us, you are welcomed in our home." Yao responded proudly with a bow, managing to lift at least half the sorrows from Vash's heart.

Kiku smiled at Vash and nodded. "It's true. This will be with me at all times. May you stay with us all until the end in peace and happiness." he added, wishing to add 'by my side' or something of the sort but knew it as inappropriate. The pearl would be his highest treasure. A gift from the person who saved his life. A gift from his love.

* * *

And I apologize, I had meant to make this a more lighthearted and it feels sort of short but I decided to end it here. On the bright side, I've worked out most of how the story will play out! ^.^; My only promise to someone was that I wouldn't kill off either Swissy or Kiks. I never promised a happy ending, though~ Hee hee~ (no, but it's still not entirely worked out. The way it works so far is neither sad nor happy nor bitter. It'll just seem... kinda empty, leaning over to a mix of sad/bitter. It's complicated to work out a twist to make it all happy but I may try... for reviews...)  
Also, I had once heard mermaid tears turn into pearls. I tried looking up the legend again and all I got was jewelry sites but some sites said it's actually supposed to be sea glass. I'm going to stick with pearls, though. The immortality thing is something I BELIEVE is actually supposed to happen if you eat mermaid flesh but I don't recall the source it's been so long so I've adapted both legends to my own purposed.  
Sorry if it's not my best work, I don't think it is, but I really hope you enjoyed and comment! Oh, and I think my scene break marks are going to be shown as "~TotS~" if anyone was confused.

Also, I've made this pic FOREVER ago but forgot to put it up! It's my interpertations of Merman!Vash: http:/ . com/gallery/ #/d37qeo1 (as normal remove spaces)


	8. Can I Fall Any Farther?

SO SORRY for the long wait! My Aps are coming up and I'm a freaking wreck right now in terms of writing. This chapter was incredibly boring to make and so very hard to do. I'll try to post better but my first AP test in May 5th and another on the 12th so it's unlikely I'll get one before then but I promise afterwords this story will be on a rool! (but don't you have finals then?) (Sthu, no one asked you!)

~TotS~

Min gaped and tried to glare. How dare this upstart European waltz around like she owned the place? The pearls may look pretty but Min was almost certain they would be valueless knockoffs. Worse was that everyone did seem to absolutely eat up the display. Just the thought made Min's stomach churn.

Kiku couldn't love Vash more. Min knew him longer and she would gain Kiku's complete affections. Vash had no right to try and woo anyone! Especially not her Kiku.

Still, the look in his eyes was undeniable. Who was to say Vash and Kiku weren't already passed flirting? Min did not want to have to hate Vash, but everything seemed so unfair! A filthy western woman could not sit on a throne beside an Asian emperor as beautiful as Kiku. She's the only one meant for his heart! All the swelling of emotions was too much for Min to deal with so suddenly, and so she promptly passed out on Kiku's shoulder.

Kiku noticed the newly formed weight on his shoulder, and let mild panic cross his unusually blank eyes before Nguyen spoke up.

"Don't worry about her. I'm sure you didn't drug the food or anything; our relations are still civil. Min is one who would do European opinions of women proud; she faints at anything and is more worrisome and delicate than porcelain.* We should probably get her into bed. Do you have any rooms prepared for her?" she asked lifting the Min off from Kiku and slugging an arm over her shoulder. "Hopefully a nearby one?"

Kiku stood up quickly and nodded, "Yes, of course. We set you in by the zen gardens. Let me show you the way, please." Kiku explained already making way.

"Not so fast, Khun Kiku." Sittichai commanded grabbing Kiku's shoulder to a halt. "You barely ate with Min here probably death gripping your hand and pestering you. Have Yong Soo do it; you need to eat. It'll be fine."

"But I..." Kiku began to say before catching the serious look hidden in Sittichai's eyes. "I respect your reasoning. I'll have Yong Soo to show you your corridors. Have a good night, you three."

"That's the spirit. Don't do anything to exhausting; big things tomorrow. Oh! And thanks for the pearls, Vash! They were really sweet of you! After you, Soo~!"

"Ah! Got your back, Sitti! Follow me!" With that Yong Soo and the three southeast Asians left to their rooms.

"Hey, I think I should go to sleep as well. Thank you for the meal, everyone." Vash suddenly commented speaking for the first time since his mini giveaway. His eyes glazed downward like a lost child as he spoke. Suddenly the blond seemed much smaller and fragile than he had when he first walked into the dining area.

"Ah! Vash! So soon, aru? I hadn't had a chance to apologize for lying about your gender! It just seemed... safer, I guess. They were so rude at first to you, aru! You were still so kind to them, thank you for that. Next time we eat I'll be sure there's more for you to eat than plain rice!" Yao swore with a sincere bow. "I hope you sleep well, at least."

"Thank you. You've been so good to me. All of you." Vash's eyes shifted towards Kiku but he quickly turned away. "Sleep well." then Vash left, too.

Kiku reached an arm out to Vash as he was walking out and meant to speak up but his voice failed him and died in his throat. He could only choke out a small "good night" at the blond figure before the door closed behind him. The conversation from earlier in the day still lingered on both their minds, but with now even more confusion from the recent speech and gifts. Kiku clutched his pearl even more sacredly than before and sighed. Staring into the golden hues, Kiku couldn't help but see some resemblance to blond strands of hair belonging to a familiar European coiled within the pearl's depths.

Kiku had it bad for the other male.

Hui stared at the situation around him. Everything got so quiet so fast. The stoic Asian couldn't help but feel a sense annoyance from the sudden change. "I just remembered I never thanked him for my pearl, I should do that before I go to bed. Would one of you like to join me? Did you two really like yours? Yours is especially beautiful, Kiku. He must favor you." he provoked, curious about whatever reaction he might get.

"Wh-what? Oh, that is just your imagination. He just gave what seemed most appropriate. It just... happens to be very lovely. A-and I am sure he does not wish for me to bother him over something as trivial as a 'thank you'; he understands we enjoy them, I am sure!" Kiku said stuffing his face with rice suddenly even though he had long since lost his appetite.

Hui nodded and almost, just almost, let the corner of his lips rise into a soft smirk. "Right, right. I don't even remember which room was his anymore; I'm so tired. I say we follow lead and all go to sleep as well. Yao and I discussed it earlier and we decided a small trip with all of us would be wise"

Kiku swallowed and stared. "Wh-what? When and where? Why?" he coughed out surprised.

"A small boating trip. We thought it would be wise to all stay close over the sea to help ease ourselves and make peace. We leave no later than noon, right Yao?"

"Right, aru. Do not worry about it, Kiku. Just relax and sleep. Don't think I didn't notice some bags under your eyes and notice your more lethargic attitude today, aru."

Kiku was about to protest but decided against it. He was admittedly fatigued and wanted nothing more than deep, dreamless slumber on a soft bed. Thing was that now it seemed so impossible knowing that just beyond a wall was the one he really needed in his bed for good sleeping. Nothing raunchy, though. All he wanted was to hold his foreign love in his arms and never let go. To feel the other's warmth and just know he was alive and well in his embrace would be near ecstasy to the Japanese. Still, maybe he could always dream about it.

There wasn't really anything left to say between the three Asians as they each gave a small bow and nod before heading to their rooms.

Kiku was especially grateful to reach his room and fall on his bed. He purposely faced away from Vash's room and curled himself into a ball. Sleep consumed him quickly.

Vash, on the other hand, was in his own room sitting down on the sheets with his knees pulled to his chest facing Kiku's room. When he left the dining room he admittedly was sleepy yet he couldn't quite catch that unconscious state. He was drifting off and getting close before he heard footsteps and he perked up some. Vash felt like a devoted dog bond to his master at the moment; he was waiting for Kiku to come in and play with him and acknowledge him. Vash kept mentally scolding himself for not giving up already but he couldn't. Vash was stubborn and headstrong. If he really just gave up then it would make everything he's felt so far worthless.

Minutes went by and nothing happened. Vash sighed and gave up. He let go of his aching legs and stretched out. The Japanese style of beds should really be modernized already. The blankets on the floor were really not as comfy as he hoped the great Japan would provide. Still, trying to think positively about his situation, it beat coral and seaweed, so that was a small positive to being human.

Vash managed to lull himself to sleep so fast it felt like no time at all had passed when the sun's bright rays came through the window. Vash felt fairly energized so he decided to get up and see what the day would bring.

Vash went over to the clothes, finally understanding how he'd put them on and what worked together more, only to realize most of them didn't fit his "female" self. He searched through several outfits he managed to identify as masculine and wondered if there was any "neutral" clothes he could wear like a lot of the outfits Kiku wore.

Vash snuck out the window and entered Kiku's room easily enough, but hadn't really bothered checking what was inside when he went in. Since the window faced Kiku's bed, Vash thought he had already gotten ready, only to turn his head to see a very close to naked Japanese prince.

"Ah! Wh-what are you doing?" Kiku shrieked turning around and got on his yukata over his body. The only thing he had on before the traditional cloth around his privates even then it was rather... immodest.

Vash's face was streaked red and he also turned away. "I-I thought you weren't in! I was going to get something that could be more feminine than what I have! I didn't want to get seen using the door and-! Damn it!" Vash felt bad but mostly from embarrassment. He couldn't apologize because truthfully he liked the sight. Kiku changed in front of him before but that wasn't as unexpected or revealing. Now that he had a near full espouser with his love's naked body, Vash felt a stirring sense of anger at the newly adorned blue-gray cloth covering Kiku.

Kiku tied the front of his outfit more sloppily than he'd have normally liked but he nods. "I... You could have knocked. Or... something. It is also impolite to take my clothing without my notice." the serious Asian asked trying to cover the situation. "I think I can led you something... You are a bit taller but I have some long outfits."

Vash waited patiently for Kiku find something, annoying plagued with his own thoughts. After a few moments he heard Kiku's silky voice.

"Do you think this would fit you?" the Japanese asked holding out an old and slightly faded green kimono. There were various shades and types of blue flowers covering it. A light pastel yellow obi that had a similar streak of green in the middle complimented the colors well and Vash could tell it was clearly for a girl. "It was, ah, my mother's. I think you would even lovelier than she was in it." Kiku mumbled setting it down gently.

"Oh... That's... Thanks. I'll, um, put it on in my room. Thanks, Kiku." Vash said sincerely taking the outfit carefully back to his own room.

Vash put it on fairly quickly and felt nearly shameful at the way he looked. He even figured out how to finally do his own hair and put it in a side braid with a blue flower clip he found. He looked too much like a women, but that was the point.

Someone knocked on the door and Kiku's voice spoke out. "We are to departing soon so we must leave now, Vash."

Vash hurried to the door and went with Kiku. Both of them felt awkward and searched for something to say.

"You really do look beautiful, Vash. You make me feel like a pebble next a pearl." Kiku murmured softly not looking a Vash.

"Thank you... Um... I'll take good care of this, Kiku. You... You aren't a rock, though. No matter what, you'll be a bright diamond. Without you, I'm a grain of sand to gold. You all took me in from nothing on the shore; I'm nothing without you." Vash wanted to punch himself or bang himself against the wall for what he just said. He had specifically told Kiku to forget about him and stop thinking of him as a girl but it felt like all he was doing was encouraging it!

"You give me too much credit. Yong Soo and Yao found you. If anything you found me. N-now hurry along; we have things to do today!" Kiku said picking up the pace and making Vash wonder about the full weight of his words. Vash wasn't even thinking about where exactly Kiku was taking him until they reached the outside doors.

"What is this?" he said staring at a ship now docked.

"Ah, you see, today we had plans to discuss more things about the current feud between the east and southeast so we thought the best place to talk unified was in a place not able to be clearly claimed by one area. It is sentimental, but it makes for a change of scenery. You do not seem to mind the ocean so... I mean, you do not have to come if you do not wish to! I just thought that you might enjoy it as well so..." Kiku rambled.

Vash smiled with a sigh. He felt so special when Kiku did things like this. Vash knew he was the only person Kiku would openly ramble on like this to. It stung a bit knowing he couldn't have more, but he was happy and grateful for what he had. Maybe he did have a chance with Kiku, but after what he said, that chance seemed dim. Perhaps, if nothing else, Kiku will treat Vash as the person he turns to when he needs to talk freely and be open. Vash would like that very much.

They arrived at the ship quickly with everyone there. It took all but three seconds for Min to spot the two and urge Kiku over. Though Kiku made a very distinct look of displeasure and malice, he covered it up and began walking over.

"Oh! Kiku! Come over here! Get away from Vash for a change, I saved you a spot!" Min commanded more than requested.

Everyone was in the same spots respective to the ones they sat at dinner the previous night. When Vash began to walk and sit were he sat before Yao quickly stopped him.

"We're sorry, Vash, but I'm afraid you can't be here. It's not that we don't think highly of you to hear it, but it will be a dull and somewhat hard topic to follow, aru. You've only just arrived so talking about this age-old affair would not be how I feel you should spend your time. Go out and enjoy the scenery for a while, aru. We left some books out there for you and there are servants should any problems arise, aru. Please don't feel offended, aru", Yao explained sincerely. 'Besides... you wouldn't want to hear when the final decision is made' he thought looking at Kiku. 'I can only hope you find someone else better for you.'

Vash looked around to see how only Min was truly happy about his leaving and nodded. "I understand. Thank you for thinking of me. It's not as if I make habit of entering other people's problems, anyway." Vash responded civilly enough before going out to the deck.

With the ship already sailing and everyone ready Yao cleared his throat and pulled out a unlabeled map of Asia spread ore the low table. "Looking around this room, I don't see why there were ever such harsh borders on any map of Asia, aru. We are all from each of the various regions with distinctly different cultures, yet here we are. We laugh and interact on the plentiful similarities we have, aru. We've been divided for so long I doubt anyone could accurately remember the why. We are here today to end the pointless disputes out lands have been though since before our fathers' fathers. Kiku and I decided to let your side tell us your demands first, aru."

Nguyen nodded and began speaking first. "Thank you for that, Yao. You've made an excellent point. Though I am not interested in holding so much power and Sittichai is too... loose, we mostly are being treated like equal parts of the unified Asia, but are slightly off on the places that go with that. We proposed that since Japan is likely the most powerful of all the territories, and Taiwan as a well developing section with China's great roots deep in them, that the rulers of those two territories join. This way the ones with the greatest influence and power will have equal representation of both east and southeast Asia. All of us will naturally have high ranks and rule to a degree, but it's clear where the powerhouses lie in Asia.", she explained seriously and logically.

"Yes! It would be a perfect arrangement! Kiku's all work and no play but with me around he can learn to open up and relax for once. Ruling well needs a balance of desires and we complement each other perfectly! If nothing else the commoners will love our beautifully graceful nature. We will charm the world with our divine balance and appeal." Min reasoned happily putting a death-hold on Kiku's arm.

Hui and Yao remained quiet, waiting for what Kiku's response to the term is. Even Yong Soo and Sittichai kept straight faces in the wait.

Kiku looked up at everyone slowly. He turned his head and really looked at everyone and felt the wait of his next words. Finally his eyes met with the Taiwanese girl. She was giving a boastful smile and looked like there was no time in the world. Kiku sighed. He loathed her. She was a worrywart who also tried to be strong willed and independent. The way so arrogantly mouthed her reasoning about why he and she should wed sickened Kiku. The public could be a loose pack of monkeys and tell the relationship was entirely faulty. Kiku would never be like she intends. He already had someone he trusted and opened up to. There should be only that one person to make him feel like he would pass out in light-headed giddiness. Vash could tell him a thousand times a minute Kiku should not bother with him and find someone else but his heart would never sway. Kiku was truly grateful Vash wasn't in the room at he moment; Vash would surely be enraged from his lack of defiance in his next sentence that goes entirely what he really feels.

"I accept."

The room let out a sigh in unison. The tension was cuttable with a sword, now there was just a slight sense of guilt throughout most of the room. Even Min could feel the reluctance in the reply but she was too happy to care.

"Th-that's great, da ze! We finally get to have peace! Come on! We should all celebrate! Let's go!" Yong Soo cut in with a slightly forced cheery voice. As bad as he was at reading an atmosphere, just the way Vash and Kiku first walked in showed an obvious bond. There would only be one person Yong Soo thought would ever be fitting for his brother, but he could try and at least break a negative situation the best he could. "For my big brother and his beautiful new wife! Just remember your breasts will always be mine, da ze!"

Everyone nodded with the statement and continued trying to work out the details of the union for a solid half an hour or so before finally going to the main deck.

Vash was trying to read some of the books Yao left but quickly grew to impatient. He had trouble just speaking their language so reading was certainly not his strong point. Instead the group of Asians found the blond staring out at the ocean. Even with their loud chatter coming up the deck, Vash only had his attention on the never-ending blue. He wondered what his sister was doing, if his brothers were taking care of her, if Cel and Caius were getting by well, hell, Vash was even thinking about Maria and if she was okay with her would-have-been-husband disappearing. So many things he left behind, bit at least he could be around his love. So long as Kiku was happy…

"Vash! Guess what? Me and Kiku are getting married in three days! Won't it be lovely? Celebrate with us; we'll finally have peace through our perfect marriage!" Min exclaimed breaking Vash's concentration. There was no denying at least a slight tone of smugness in that statement.

Vash looked at Kiku, who turned away quickly with his fingers locked in Min's looking like he's like nothing more than to wake from his nightmare and leave the Taiwanese girl.

"I… Congratulations. May you both… be… happy… I lo-" Vash looked at the Asians one last time before finally losing his senses. His legs felt worse than if they were set on fire and skinned to the bone. Pain, imbalance, and overbearing sadness took hold of him and he fell over the ship's low edge with a hard splash.

"VASH!" was all Kiku could yell running to the edge and seeing where Vash fell.

~TotS~

* This is a reference to the High Middle class opinions of what women should be like in the Industrial revolution era. It indicates how among Rich Europeans, it was considered downright shameful for women to work. Women were to be fragile and sweet, Mothers and wives. They were to be very delicate to the point women who fainted would pretty much be considered attractive. This was of course illogical since the poor, working class women had to earn wages just to get by FOR their families. It shows a difference especially between Taiwan and Switzerland in this story, and even a bit of Vietnam of how they are in terms of how they act like "women".

Also! SO SORRY if I'm making Taiwan too hateable! I hate it when authors don't like a character and they purposely try to make the character seem like they WORSE, and often OOC, type of person they can make. I must say that I do LOATHE WITH _GREAT_ PASSION Taiwan, but that's partially coming from her "official" personality. She's supposed to be a mess when she gets worried and she's a smart mouth so it leads to how I make her in here with her 'delicate' ways and a bit of a snarky attitude.

As for the timeframe here, I KEEP FORGETTING to tell you guys! I see this as pre-Industrial revolution in Japan. It's maybe in late 1700s to early 1800s when Japan was still a very tight-knit group, but with growing influence from the west that makes them maybe a century or so away from their massive industrial revolution.

And if anyone wants a hint about future plots in this story, I just changed my icon. I made it based on a certain, very and creepily coincidental song originally by Miku Hatsune.


	9. Sinking Feeling

Super sorry for the long wait! Ironically, I worked no this even during the hecticness of AP week and everything! I worked on a bits and pieces all the time, but I just couldn't finish. I would have sudden bursts of awesomeness, then NONE at all! I hope this is worthy of the wait! It's getting near the end, too. There's a somewhat of a turning point here towards the end in a few different ways. Love you all, Ta ta until the end! ^.^;

~TotS~

Kiku rushed to the ship's edge. There had been plenty of cases of crewmen falling out to the sea, but with most of the men being able to escape the water. Vash was different. Those were abled men prepared to fall at least mildly with supply to fetch them out quickly, but Vash looked faint with no way of regaining composure to swim up for air.

With instinctive reflex Kiku dived into the moving waters and searched for the blond. He searched around, but Vash was sinking quickly, and the water was hurting his eyes. Those on the surface scrambled about to get anything that the two could grab ahold of. Everything was panicked and Min had also fainted over while stressing deeply to find rope. Hui kept an eye out for both Vash and Kiku's positions, but was quickly losing accuracy by the shifting tides and sinking bodies. The other males found the rope and tied something floatable to throw out. Nguyen watched over Min while preparing medical tools in case of any injuries.

Vash was brought back to vague consciousness only to feel suffocation and a painful sinking feeling. He was only a few feet from the surface, but he felt like his insides were made of pure stones and needles. He lounges burned and his throat closed-off. To think only a few days prior him being this far in water would be nothing, but now he knew death in his black hood was in vision. With his eyes closed, Vash completely missed the school of tuna in a frenzy over his approachment.

"Look! Look! Someone fell overboard!" one of the younger fishes exclaimed going towards Vash.

"We've seen drowners before. Keep moving, Shell."

"No! You don't understand! It's prince Vash! He's human!" she screamed seeing his face exactly like the prince's. "We can't let him die!" Shell tried to push Vash's body up, but failed alone. The other fish gaped and stopped swimming for a brief moment before approaching the blond and seeing the clear distinctions for themselves.

In no time at all Vash was being pushed up by a new team of fish. He was already unconscious, but Kiku was perfectly aware and saw the blond resurfacing just before taking a short breath at the surface. His eyes burned red from the water, but he saw Vash and swam towards the other like lightning. His eyes were too hazed to see the odd group of fish practically shoving Vash into his arms but he didn't care why it was happening, anyway. Vash felt like a boulder in the ways his body seemed to be resist and want to sink deep, but that didn't stop Kiku until they were above the water.

"There! Throw the rope! Hurry! Kiku has Vash!" Hui yelled in a way that actually showed an abundance of emotion not normally thought of from the small Asian.

Yong Soo and Yao pulled the rope firmly when Kiku narrowly managed to grip it and made quick work of hosting them up. Kiku managed to find his breath every so often but Vash had been in an airless state for far too long and already developed a blue hue.

"What are you doing? Help Vash! Vash won't breath!" Kiku ordered harshly. Tears were already in his red eyes and he kneeled by Vash's side like a true devoted lover. He pushed on his chest with little prevail for a bit before disregarding the method completely.

Kiku took in breath after breath and gave it to Vash. He tried to get the other to get the water out and breath. No one interfered, really, so much as watch what looked like a desperate man trying to save his true love. Nguyen was not present so she could tend to Min, and everyone was grateful for that. The way Kiku looked like at that moment so desperately trying to save another would either crush her or make her want to crush Vash. Kiku was switching periodically between breathing into Vash's mouth and pounding out water until finally he splurged out a large portion in his lungs and began his own slow breath.

"Vash? Vash!" Kiku cried out tears now swelling from happiness instead of fearful sadness. "You will be okay. We'll dock immediately so you can rest. You will be fine." the small Asian said softly lying his head on Vash's chest lightly and wrapping his arms around the other. He glared at Yao in a manner that seemed to command that the ship be turned around three minutes prior to dock.

Vash only vaguely registered the words and the speaker but nodded in understanding. His hand weakly went to over Kiku's while his eyes were still closed and relaxed. "Thank you... Kiku..." he mumbled before promptly passing out.

~TotS~

"Francis! Prince Vash! Prince Francis!" Shell cried approaching the castle. The tuna school chose Shell to deliver the message about Vash being sighted due to her connection with Francis. If anyone else tried to explain what they saw, the fish would be called crazy and disregarded.

So swim and swim Shell did until she reached the sea palace. Shell even promptly hit her face on one of the windows and burst in not being able to stop. She looked around in a panic as she saw it was definitely one of the royal's bedrooms.

"Ah! Who are you? What are you doing here? Were you the one screaming?" Leala shrieked to the sudden intruder. She was so saddened and weak she had no thought or anticipation of intrusion.

"Y-you! Princess Leala! I'm Shell, and I come with important news of the lost price! Francis knows me and can vouch for my statement, but my fellow tuna and I saw the prince!" Shell panted out quickly.

Leala was still and silent for some time; her brain was not functioning with the statement said. "Wh...at?"

"Prince Vash! We saw him! You may not believe me, but I saw him! He's a human now! He fell overboard near Japan and we heard everyone calling his name! It was him, I know it! It was Vash!"

"No... No, no! Not my big brother! No! Not Vash! How can this be true? Why would it be true?" Leala asked in regained sadness.

"I'm sure, Princess! I know what I saw, though! Prince Vash became human somehow! I'm not sure why, but it must have been him! What are the odds someone would look exactly like him and with the same name in Japan, of all places? We've searched all the crevices of every sea and ocean, and we haven't found him, it only makes sense he be somewhere water isn't, land." Shell reasoned more to the grief-stricken princess.

"I... I want to see him. Show me where he is." Leala commanded in a way unlike her usual self.

"I will! I promise I'm not making this up! Please, though, Japan is a long swim away, eat and rest. You look seaweed thin and your hair even lost some of its natural glow."

"Y-yes. If you can go get brother Francis, please tell him I'm ready to come out now and that I'm hungry. I would love some of his delicious food."

"Right away, Princess Leala!" Shell replied swimming off to find the other princes.

~TotS~

"How is Vash?" Kiku asked for the third time in the past ten minutes to Sittichai. He was currently with an unconscious Min, but no matter how much he tried to show her well-being mattered, images of a lifeless Vash appeared in his head.

"Vash's fine; breathing is regulated and has been dried off." Sittichai answered patting Kiku's shoulder consolingly. "You have to calm down; I'm getting tired of passing between the rooms so much. Nothing's changed in five minutes. Worry about yourself; you took quite the dive as well."

Kiku didn't respond. Instead he looked away at Min's sleeping face and sighed. "I... I just want to know that my... friend is alright. I'm worried. Vash is a special person; very unlike so many I've seen before, men and women alike." he said coldly pushing a defiant hair down on Min's head. Her hair was so dark and defiant. The strand was always there, and it annoyed Kiku to know end. Vash's hair was actually serene and beautiful, golden like the gods' were shining upon it. Min's had a cuteness to it, but like a dark devil swelled in every strand.

Sittichai nodded and patted Kiku again. As much as he adored Min, even his carefree nature was mad at her for getting between the two desperate lovers. Min had affection for Kiku, Sittichai could observe easily, but it paled in comparison to Vash's love for Kiku or vice versa. "Come on, Kiku. We dock soon so me and Nguyen have to try and carry her royal fragileness out. Go check on Vash yourself."

"A-ah? Oh... Yes. I'll be out now." Kiku said quietly.

Kiku left the small room and saw land a short distance. That made him happy since Vash could rest more comfortably there than on the rocking ship. When he went to visit the blond near the side of the ship, he was surrounded by everyone else and looked pale.

"We think Vash might have a fever growing, only ever ate rice and some vegetables a few times, so was more prone to get sick." Yao told Kiku when he came into earshot. "He woke up once and he asked if you were okay. Well, in so many words. Vash was mostly mad that you went after him, but I told him you're completely alright and he went back to sleep. Vash cares about you greatly." Yao finished getting up and facing Kiku.

Kiku didn't look at Yao, his words were barely heard but stroke a cord. "I know. I also know for a fact that if I was ever drowning Vash would save me. I needed to save him; it was only right to help a friend."

"Kiku! Stop that! You just risked your life for him! Why can't you just say you love him?" Yong Soo yelled angrily "I'm not stupid! I know you're engaged and you hate Min, but why can't you even admit to us that he's more than a friend to you! It's not like you can't be unfaithful to her sometimes! People get thrown into marriages for all sorts of reasons and always kept mistresses and lovers before! Why do you think you can't just do the same and be with Vash?" Yong Soo put on a rare glare to Kiku that truly defined his anger.

Kiku slapped him hard and quickly. "Never. I... Vash deserves more! You fool! You are such a fool! Vash is more than some slutty mistress to me! He is more than all the pearls and power in the world! He is so much to me, but he is cannot be worth more than my people. Though I love him more than I could ever love myself and my own life, I cannot let my people's lives come to harm over an untruthful marriage. He is so much to me, and though I would perhaps sacrifice the world for him, I would only if that world did not have so many innocent and valuable lives in it. I truly hate the idea of marrying her, but I cannot be with him. With no way to have him as a lover, at least as a friend, I can see him whenever I wish, and it not be suspicious and jeopardize so many precious lives. That is why I cannot say I love him, Im Yong Soo! That is why I have not yelled his name to high above! That is why I have not told him how great and true my love is! There is just... nothing. Nothing can be done to alter what must be done. Please... the ship is to hit land soon. Help me carry him to his room when we arrive."

Yong Soo said no more and actually shut up completely. The air was thick and their hearts broken. Yao and Hui grabbed some paperwork from the meeting before the drowning while Kiku and Yong Soo carried Vash carefully. Nguyen and Sittichai carried Min out as well, but she was dropped a few times on accident that eventually woke her up and she then just leaned on Nguyen.

"Kiku! Oh, my dear sweet Kiku! Are you alright? Any injuries? Any problems? That Vash is so heavy, can't you just pass her bulky self to someone else entirely?" Min let out in almost one long sentence. She must have clearly not noticed Kiku's hateful expression at the insult to Vash because she kept talking. "Just drop her or something! We land in Japan soon for the first time as fiancées, it would give a bad impression if you came to shore holding another woman- a white woman- no less!" Nguyen was still being used as a crutch to Min, and was giving her own glare at the oblivious girl.

"Min, stop this. We are not to announce anything in the current situation. If you want a good first impression then realize that you look completely frail and weak right now, not something the citizens would want in their future empress. We are landing on a private dock behind the palace as to avoid questions until the proper announcement." she explained bluntly to Min. Though she cared about the smaller girl and felt like a mother-figure, Nguyen felt like that was exactly why she needed to be stern. Min was such a child and needed to grow up soon, especially under the circumstances of her new position of future empress.

Kiku couldn't help but wonder how Min could be how she was with the people around her. Both Sittichai and Nguyen proved to be very wise for their young ages, but still spirited and lively in their own way. Min was a good person, but she lacked proper skills to lead. Her own desires consumed her and when they became too great she became snarky and unreasonable to those she disagreed with. Then, should she feel instead of anger, worry, Min would pass out and was overall very fragile. Kiku did not want Min in any way as he saw her leaning on Nguyen with a bitter expression on her face.

Kiku then turned to Vash and sighed. Vash was so strong and rich in personality. He was so beautiful with skin like porcelain and a voice deep and smooth like a cello that swiftly carried Kiku through air. His kindness was rough and just, given when it was deserved and properly thought trough. Vash's lips were especially amazing. Those lush, full red lips like deep sea coral melted Kiku at the slightest touch. If only in another life fate could allow them together.

~TotS~

The dock landed and was tied to shore quickly and efficiently. The small number of crew workers made sure no stray eyes were peering through and helped unload. Kiku still held unto Vash, but still accepted help from Yong Soo when all the way to Vash's bedroom. The two walked in silence, not mentioning the conversation from the boat at all. Yong Soo wanted to, but he could tell it would be a fruitless effort.

Min watched as the two males carried off Vash with ripe envy. She insisted she walk herself to her room and realized how far it was from Kiku's. It didn't really matter to her; they would be soon sharing a room, after all. Even still, the next day she decided she would ask for whatever was next to her dear fiancé's. It was only fair. So with that she and the other two Southeast Asians went to their corridors.

"Perhaps things can somehow work out. What do you think, Hui?" Yao asked, also starring at the retreating figures.

"I think... that these papers are too important to not be taken to more safe an area. Come on, Yao. We've to put this all away. The perfect Peace Treaties, right?" Hui answered, bitterness evident. "As far as anyone cares, everything is just fine."

~TotS~

Everyone simply watched how Leala ate in silence. She had gotten even skinnier and looked so frail. Her long flowing hair once shined radiant golds with flowers adorning her head now looked dull and brittle. She looked gray and lifeless. Vash was her most favorite person in the entire world, so the feeling is understandable, but it still hurt the other brothers to see.

"How is it, ma cherie? I made it nutrient full and extra delicious for you~!" Francis said with forced lightheartedness.

She swallowed and gave him a small smile. "It is good. I should always be able to expect no less from you, brother Francis. Thank you. Um... Does anyone have something I can brush my hair with and some flowers? I want to see Vash soon and I don't want him to think I am so weak. Please?" with how soft and gentle her voice was no one could say no outright. They wanted her to rest, but she (and they, too) missed Vash too much.

"Yeah! I got some awesome ones growing in! I and Lud have some that would look great on you- show off those nice eyes of yours, y'know?" Gilbert said ending in a cackle. The mood needed to be lightened.

"Ve, you can use my brush and some of Lovino's pearls! They would look very pretty on you!" Feliciano said despite Lovino's glare.

"I can make you a nice music sheet for a song, as well. Vash and we all love your singing, I am sure he would appreciate it." Roderick added in.

"Oh? I had not even thought of that! Thank you, brothers." finally Leala put on a genuine smile and started to really come alive again. "Shell, please, we will need you to show us the way, can you do that?"

"Of course! I would not have come if I could not lead you to Prince Vash! Count on me!" she said proudly.

"Thank you. And... I think it best to not tell grandfathers this. I fear they would not allow me to go and-and!" Leala began to choke slightly on the thought of them not going to see her one hope of Vash.

Everyone nodded in understanding. As much as they fought and bickered, each cared about one another. Though they loved their grandfathers as well, each knew how unlikely it was they would let them go, not for lack of faith in Shell's claim, but fear of losing another. A mumble of "we understand" was echoed throughout the room, but nothing much else.

"Thank you... so, so much" Leala said, finishing the last bite of Francis' dinner and leaving shortly after.

~TotS~

"Well, we're here!" Yong Soo announced not terribly loudly as he and Kiku put Vash on the bed. "I think Yao is probably going to be swamped and working madly now, so I'll be leaving to help out. The more paperwork he has, the longer it takes for dinner to start, and Vash needs to eat. I'll go see to having someone bring over some water for him as well." and just like that the Korean male left.

"Ah-!" Kiku gasped out. He was a bit unused to being with Vash alone, or at least with him being unconscious. The thought of him not fully waking up worried Kiku deeply. Yao had said he woke up briefly, but that wasn't good enough. Kiku needed Vash's voice; that smooth, rich voice. Kiku wanted to see Vash's eyes; emerald green, exotic, pure eyes.

Kiku saw how defiled Vash looked with his hair moist and scattered, clothes torn, and face slightly red. It sickened Kiku to think Vash looked like some used geisha, so he quickly made for the closet for new clothes and a blush.

He found a simple blue yukata that was more like a robe and a silver brush already with some of Vash's golden strands on it. Even if Kiku felt very shy about changing Vash, he knew being in wet clothes would not help Vash. Kiku began to undress Vash to the hip and slid on the robe. He covered up Vash's chest quickly. Kiku would have loved to have just stared at that perfectly tone torso, but when Vash was conscious of it. At the current, Kiku already felt like some type of sexual predator, finally removing Vash's old clothes and discarding them.

It was a shame that clothes somehow tore from something in the sea; Vash looked absolutely beautiful in them. His mother would be quite honored, Kiku was sure. They were old, too. I

Still, if Kiku had to choose which I cared about more, his mother's old kimono or Vash, it the former did not mean much in comparison.

When Vash was covered in the new, warm clothes, he moaned and shivered. His previous attire must have really not been beneficial to his health at all. Kiku decided to start brushing Vash's long tangled hair after when the blond seemed to go deeper into his slumber.

Kiku was slow and careful, making see not to have Vash wince at an unruly not he tried to smoothen out. When his hair was fixed more, Kiku simply coiled it and made a low side ponytail.

A knock on the door was heard. Kiku figured it must have been the water Yong Soo said he would send forth and went to answer. What he got was indeed water, but Yao also who was holding the glass.

"May I come in?" he asked lowly, only receiving a nod from the shorter.

"What brings you here, Yao?" Kiku said straight to the point.

"You don't think you're the only one who cares for Vash, do you? We also need to talk, but you know that." Yao stated lifting Vash's head up and giving him some water.

"We must talk now?"

"I was actually preferring Vash be awake and well. I think he's stirring some." Yao said after seeing the blond clench his eyebrows and shake his head slightly.

"What?" Kiku asked loudly observing the blond for himself. Yao gave Vash a bit more of the water and saw him bring his head toward his face to remove some stray strands.

"Nnm." Vash mumbled fluttering drowsy eyelidss. "...ter? More... water?" Vash pleaded. Even though he was human, his thirst and need for the liquid surpassed even those left in the dry Sahara after a day or two. Added to his normal food malnutrition, Vash's drinking was also inadequate.

Kiku about tripped going to get Vash more water. He refilled the glass to the brim and tilted up Vash's head so he didn't choke. Vash seemed to breathe the water in like air and finished quickly for another glass. Kiku readily gave some more, but this time Vash motioned for him to stop. Yao observed with a remorseful look.

"Kiku... and Yao?" Vash mumbled lowly. His voice was not very strong, but it still sounded so soothing to hear to Kiku. "I'm... not wearing the... other clothes. I ruined them... Didn't I? I'm so sorry. You saved my life... I only cause you problems... I'm..." Vash said gaining more energy.

"Hungry?" Yao supplied before Vash said something else. "You barely eat anything. I know you don't really eat meat, but if you could have at least a bit of chicken or fish, it would help you. Dinner will be done within the hour, I insist that you allow us to bring it to you. It is very important you get well by rest and eating soon."

Kiku nodded. "He is right. You should stay here and relax. I am not... upset over something as trivial as clothes being damaged or jumping into a bit of seawater. I am merely grateful that you made it." Kiku noted. "Besides, I know you would do the same for me. You would save me if I was drowning." 'you already did, after all' he added in thought.

Vash felt his heart sink. That comment broke him slightly, and he shook his head at the thought. "No... I... couldn't. I cannot swim. I honestly just... can never swim; I do not have the ability to. My body is something that can only sink farther in the water. I would gladly give my life for yours about anything else, though." though the comment was true, and Vash would save Kiku if he ever could, admitting he could never swim or save the Japanese male should he be drowning, that hurt him.

"You... really cannot? You never learned or just... can't?" this news age Kiku a deep shock. Things didn't make sense if Vash couldn't swim. There was no way Vash wasn't his savior! There were no other light-skinned, golden-haired beauties until several seas away! Vash was the only one who could have saved him that day!

Vash just nodded. "I'm sorry, but Yao's right. I'm very famished. Please... bring me my dinner whenever it is finished?" Vash just wanted to turn his back on the two Asians forget everything that happened that day. The day Kiku, his love, got engaged to someone he didn't love marked easily as the worst day in his life. Not to say he wasn't hungry because Vash most certainly did crave something to eat. He'd even eat a small portion of meat so long as it wasn't fish. "Please?"

"I'll have it brought up shortly." Yao said in a lifeless tone, "As I told Kiku previously, I need to talk to you two. Nguyen and I were planning a few minutes before I came here and we went over the engagement more. She should be telling the others about it now, but figured we would have the wedding in three days. Tomorrow night we are going to tell the public, and the night after we will have a ball. We decided that you don't have to attend either one, Vash."

"Wh-what? No! I-I mean yes! I'm going to both! It's only right!"

"Yes, but you'll have to remain female. If Min found out you were a male..." Yao said with dread. If Min hated Vash as a woman, she would murder Vash at the thought Kiku would rather be with another male than her. That was rather insulting, Yao would admit despite whom the girl was.

"If it makes life easier for you all, I will. Just... let me not have to think about that yet. It's a bit... Unnerving." Vash said for a lack of better words. Vash was so angry. Everything seemed to fall apart, especially his heart. From the look he saw in Kiku's eyes, he felt the same.

"That is understandable. Thank you for saying you will attend. You have my gratitude." Kiku said leaning in to kiss Vash on the forehead. "Do not worry about me because..." he whispered into the blond's ear. "I will always love you the most."

~TotS~

So there's that! I think the "hint" I gave you last chapter about checking my new profile picture doesn't apply until next chapter, though. Still, it's getting close to the end. It'll be done around my birthday, if all goes accordingly. By that time, I should have my AP test results back and I'll tell you all whether taking AP European History and AP World History were good or bad choices.


	10. Love and Knife

Ugh! Sorry about all the waiting! I was at my dad's for a lot longer than I was told I'd be there for and this chapter was a kick in the butt. There's a lot that goes down in this chapter, including a mild lime! It's also probably the longest chapter so far, and I hope you enjoy and pardon the errors! Dx Remember! This is a spin-off of the ORIGINAL Little Mermaid, so I'm finally reincorporating some classic features into this, with a few twists. Enjoy!

* * *

"Kiku..," Vash prompted himself to say more, but just brought Kiku's face that extra inch close for a short, but dear, kiss. "I'll never stop loving you," his reply was nothing more than a whisper, partially because his throat was still dry, and that even if Yao showed no objections to their actions, such words were only for Kiku's ears.

Yao noticed the scene before him with a keen ear. The eldest Asian always felt like a father figure to the royal sons and always wanted to lead them right, but the entire situation they were all in broke him. Kiku, his brightest apprentice, fell in love with someone that wasn't the person he had to marry. There was only one person Yao saw fit for the Japanese prince, and even with how obviously they were meant for each other, Yao knew they could not be together. He only had one thing to allow the two lovers, and would do his best to make sure they could make the most of it.

"I will bring dinner here for both of you and leave it at the door. Kiku, make sure he eats, aru. I'll let everyone leave you both alone otherwise, so Vash may rest, aru," was all Yao said to leave the two alone.

One final night together. That was the most Yao could give them.

As soon as Yao left, Kiku embraced Vash. His heart was crying out to Vash's while their bodies needed each other's. Lips meshed together, and hands intertwined. Both Vash and Kiku pressed their bodies close to the other's if only to feel that much closer to being one.

Kiku was the first to break the kisses for a breath, but furthered the pause more to stare at Vash. Both males were flushed pink and panting, captured by the other's beauty. The desire to continue their activities or simply stare forever into the other's gaze were both equally important.

In a mere few moments Vash saw Kiku down to the core and all that his soul was; gold, strong and benevolent. His heart slowed and eyes blurred as he reached out to see with his hands. Vash slipped a hand between Kiku's clothes and glided over every fine curve, committing them to memory. Kiku moaned and mimicked the actions some before wrapping his arms around Vash's solid shoulders.

The clothes seemed to slip away from Vash's shoulders at Kiku's slight tug on them. Nothing hid Vash's upper body, but Kiku wanted more. Slowly Kiku pushed himself away, and Vash took the hint to undo the knots that held their clothes together. Vash tossed the clothes aside and then admired the revealed Kiku.

Both held the other's bare form and relished the warmth. Heat pulled to their cheeks and their crotches even more than before. Both relied on instinct and passion having no prior experiences so far with another human, but that didn't make either back down in the slightest.

Rubbing his body over blond's soon drove the Asian male wild with lust. He even had to shove himself off of Vash-much to the other's displeasure- just to calm himself enough to savor their moments together. From the new view Kiku observed Vash's body more thoroughly.

Kiku deemed himself a fool immediately afterward. Never once should he have ever wished for Vash to be anything other than himself. Even with the long golden hair, Vash was the perfect male with beauty no man or woman surpassed. Vash's thick arms were attached to broad shoulders that demonstrated the ability to protect and hold. Vash had no breasts in the least or any pudge in his stomach to demonstrate a toned and fine physique. The blond's strong and defined jaw stood out proudly unlike, and more beautifully, than females'. When Kiku stared into Vash's emerald eyes, even those, too, seemed too fiery and otherworldly when they melted the Japanese's soul. The fact Kiku blinded himself trying to see Vash as some girl who saved him made him sick; Vash has always been Vash and should have always been seen and loved as was from the moment they met.

Kiku traced a gentle finger from about where Vash's heart was slowly down. He loved the feeling of knowing the body in a way no one else could. Just the slight shudder Vash made when he dared to approach his inner thighs had Kiku awing at his lover's will and resistance. Kiku's fingers roamed freely over Vash, taking in the sounds the blond made or tried not to make, and simply admired the legs of the blond. As much as Kiku wanted to say something like Vash's eyes, or hair, or chest, or overall anything was his best feature, Kiku found that the most perfect thing the blond had was his legs.

The legs were almost too perfect, Kiku noted. The Japanese decided that by how perfectly shaped and perfectly colored and perfectly proportioned and perfectly soft and perfectly everything they were. Vash's legs were something no human could be born with; it seemed Vash had legs created by the gods.

Little did Kiku actually know that his simple touch gave him pleasure never before imaginable in his pseudo-human legs. The pain he felt every second, the indescribable desire to simply cut them off entirely since he made his decision with the sea witch before, vanished. Instead of sharp needles of fire stabbing him on every inch of the flesh, flames of desire scotched him head to toe, and all from his lover's gentle caresses. Still, Vash gave Kiku a sad smile and stopped the Japanese's touches. Their eyes met and refilled with love, having lost a bit of themselves from lust. The blond leaned over his love and kissed his forehead chastely.

"Kiku... I have to know... I love you, so... Would you marry me?" the blond asked holding out a ring from a shaved and hollowed out pearl. It was a simple white, but with a small red dot where one could consider a diamond be.

"Vash... I..."

"Not 'will'. I asked 'would'. If it was another time and another place... Would you marry me?" Vash repeated.

"Fool...! Of course! I love you. I love you in this universe and any like it! I... you are my husband, Vash. Not officially, not in name, but in my heart, you are the only person I have or will have married,"

With that last bit said, the night carried on. The two made love to each other until dawn finally broke the blanket of secrecy that was night. Food was delivered to them, but neither bothered with it if it meant getting up and leaving the other. Not even the person from the other side of the door delivering food would know the activities going on inside the bedroom, assuming them to be asleep because of how quiet they were. Where some lovers demand things and yell at the top of their lungs, neither one needed two. If one needed to pick up speed or force, it was said through the eyes and body. If one was in pure ecstasy, it was heard from subtle gasps and moans. The night was for two lovers that knew each other best when words weren't said, when love's time was limited and all they had was that one chance.

~TotS~

Leala sat down at the table with all her relatives, eating silently while everyone tried to act as natural and silly as they normally would. Since it was her first time going with them for a meal since Vash left, everyone at the table felt a bit dull and empty without their younger siblings, now they tried extra hard to make at least one happy.

Francis made dinner especially delicious and her favorite. The table was decorated in lavish colors and trinkets that just seemed. Gilbert tried to juggle a few rough coral pieces but wound up cutting his hand up with Roderich scolding him. Feliciano just tried to be as genuinely kind and Lovino just nodded and tried not to spoil the moment. Ludwig was very kind and offered to break up the other fools, but Leala declined. Even her grandfathers were there, saying only positive things about Vash supposedly being in the Pacific somewhere and ignoring how big the pacific was. The only one who was there that shouldn't have been was the blond mermaid sitting in Vash's old seat beside her, Marie.

"Something wrong, Lea?" the too informal blond asked.

"No. I am just eating. It is nice to eat such good food with everyone again. I love my family very much." the younger mermaid said politely enough. _But I will never consider__** you**__ family,_she added on in thought to the one she knew drove he dearest brother away.

"Aw, that's nice. I wish to find Vash so much. He is a one of the kind man. I love him deeply. I want to be a part of your family. Wouldn't that be nice, little sister?" she cooed in a teasing tone that she must not have realized made Leala sick.

"Please do not say such things to me, Miss Marie. You hardly ever even saw my brother and are the reason he is gone! Even if he stayed and married, you are no family of mine! The fact you stole his chair like you are merely keeping it warm for him is sickening! Good night, Miss Marie," Leala fumed out as she stormed to her way back to her room.

Most people missed the full exchange, but knew its severity. Leala _never_ got angry. Ever. Catching the end of her exclaim, many felt bad for ever allowing Marie in. The dinner tonight only had her in Vash's seat due to availability and the fact she seemed like she had every intention of still marrying her way into the royal family with her infatuation with Vash.

"I do not wish to lose two of my most precious grandchildren like this...," Cel started off slow, his voice low and regretful.

"H-hey! We haven't lost anyone! Jeez, you're always Mr. Negative! We'll get everyone back soon!" Caius countered, not wanting to face the likely truths.

"No... Just... you all try to make her feel better?" Cel pleaded to his grandsons.

The sons nodded, but not without a quick glare at Marie, who seemed to only slightly grasp why they were upset.

Ludwig knocked on the door politely. Unlike before, Leala didn't lock the door, but it was still rude to intrude into a lady's room unannounced.

"Y-yes?" Leala's weak voice called out from the other side of the door.

"May we come in?" Ludwig's deep voice rang out.

His question was answered by Leala opening up her room and ushering them inside. "I decided I am going to see Vash tonight. I know we agreed to go together, but I must do this! I have eaten and gotten stronger; I can go to Vash!" she exclaimed to her brothers with big pleading eyes.

This would be fairly unacceptable. Leala was still not even thirteen yet, she had years to go until she was allowed to reach the surface. The brothers all thought the same thing, but none knew how to approach the situation.

"Ve... Aren't you too young, Leala?" Feliciano asked, blunt as ever.

"That doesn't matter! I'm old enough to have a mission and protect my brother! I haven't stopped thinking about if he's warm or cold! I don't know if he's happy or sad! I can't tell why on earth he just left us completely! I love Vash. He's my brother. We're blood, I can't go on not knowing what type of condition he's in! We only know where he is because some tuna saved him from _drowning_!" Leala cried out desperately.

Everyone cursed Feliciano for his bluntness, but know at least they knew what they were working with. Leala could truly be as stubborn as Vash when she wanted.

"Leala... You know that prick made his own choice, right? If he decided to go, he must have had a good reason to. Vash is stubborn, but he's smart, too. We can wait until your the right a-"

"No!" Leala yelled cutting Gilbert off. "We have to do if now! By the time I'm old enough I might be going to the surface to find his grave!"

"Fine... You win. We'll leave tomorrow night. Everyone prepare." Ludwig decided. Vash must have been a horrible influence on Leala. He missed when she would be sweet to anyone no matter what.

"Yes, brother. I… Thank you. Sleep well brothers."

Variations of 'good night' were exchanged as each headed to their own sleeping corridors for the night. None were aware of a certain blonde mermaid sneaking out but an hour later.

~TotS~

Morning far too quickly for Vash and Kiku. By the time the sun's hues managed to break through the window, people were already getting ready for the day while they rested in each other's arms, Kiku's head on Vash's chest, and Vash's arms around Kiku's back and holding the two closely together.

It almost felt like they had never slept at all by the time an urgent knock was heard from outside. "Open up, aru! Get ready! Breakfast is getting cold! I can't believe you left dinner out here, aru!" Yao's voice cut through the peaceful air angrily.

Vash was the first to stir into consciousness, drowsiness still very much with him. He shook Kiku, but it was a vain effort.

"Kiku? Kiku, time to wake up," Vash cooed hoping it would stir his lover awake. "Get up now! This… This is a big day for you! So wake up. Ki-"

"Mm~ Vash?" Kiku said with his chocolate eyes still half lidded and a serene expression across his face, despite the younger feeling a bit of soreness from the previous night. "Vash... You are a sight I do not mind waking up to in the morning," with that said Kiku let out the cutesy yawn and giggle Vash had ever heard before.

"Hey! Get up already, aru! Wake up now or we tell the world without you, aru!" Yao yelled, more irritated than usual.

Only then did the day's agenda really settle in to the two. Kiku gave Vash a broken look and kissed him on the cheek. "Vash... You will always be my husband, no matter what. I love you," he said softly, showing him the hollowed pearl ring to Vash on his finger. A few more lemans and Kiku grabbed his clothes and messily put them on to open the door.

"There you two are, aru! I-I hope you are feeling better, Vash. I cannot believe you wasted such food. I'm watching you eat breakfast carefully today, aru."

Vash nodded from the inside of his room, the covers still over his bare form, but not hiding various love marks from Kiku in which Kiku failed to hide them, as well.

"I am sorry, Yao. I... kept him distracted. We were in bed by the time food got here," Kiku said awkwardly.

Yao simply sighed and nodded at the two. "You are very lucky Min choose some traditional clothing from her home for you with a high collar, aru. It's in your room, but I suggest you get ready quickly and hide those marks well. As for Vash...," he trailed off thinking, "She probably won't care about your marks. You should not wear similar clothes as Kiku, lest she get jealous and angry, so try to use your hair and have a story ready just in case, aru," Yao advised after sending Kiku off to get ready

Vash nodded in understanding and gave Yao a genuine, but sad smile. "Thank you for looking out for us like this. Yao... I... I wish there was something I could contribute. You are a truly good father. Thank you."

"Aiyah! I'm not anyone's father! I'm not even old! Or have wrinkles, aru! You should stop thanking me and just get ready! You... You've done good things for this family, Vash. You're very special, aru. I know it doesn't count and won't work, but if Kiku were my son, I would easily give you my blessing to marry him. You let him open up and be happy, if only for a little while. So, once again, thank you, aru," that was all the wise Chinaman said before bowing lowly and turning away to let Vash get dressed in peace. Vash didn't-couldn't- say anything back with words failing to express himself, but Yao understood.

Getting dressed was a hassle from soreness, but Vash managed to find a simple light green kimono and red flower from outside in his hair. He hated being dressed as a woman, but finally the one person who mattered saw him as he was, male in full, so that helped get him by with the charade of his once again.

Kiku left his room at the same time Vash left his. They met each other's gaze and gave a polite smile as a maid was coming by their way. Kiku was wearing a elegant long red silk clothes with fine red and black embroidery. Though the colors suited the Asian (Vash has seen his wearing something akin to it color-wise already); the style did not. Kiku looked like he was a doll to be dressed up, emotionless and beautiful, but easily forced to wear odd things that didn't look right according to their childlike owners. He collar did cover up the marks, but Kiku looked more natural in when things folded over into a 'v' down his neck. The odd buttons trailing down the side also seemed odd, and the fact the clothes actually seemed to _shine _took away from his natural glow. The clothes were nice, and Kiku was beautiful, but the two didn't go together well.

"You look lovely," Kiku stated breaking the silence as he started to walk to the dinning room.

"Ah. Thank you. I thought it was too simple for today. You look... Shiny," Vash replied giving Kiku another once over.

"Please, Vash. You underestimate yourself. You could make rags radiate beauty. I am just her toy and am to dress in whichever fine ensembles she creates," 'she' was never named, but understood. "Besides, today isn't the important day. All it's about is alerting the people of the engagement and a festive ball tomorrow to invite the ruling shoguns and royal families over," Kiku further explained.

"Ah. Makes sense. I wish you the best...," he said lowering his voice into a whisper and going to hug Kiku, "my love."

Not but moments later they reached the dining chamber with a full breakfast prepared in all it's decadence. Vash's stomach roared, realizing how much he did want to eat something, the need for food overlapping his pained legs almost entirely.

"Oh, Kiku! You look so handsome! I knew I chose it well! My county's clothes look perfect!" Min chirped out overly proud of her choice. "Come sit and eat!" she ordered gesturing to the chair beside her own.

Vash suddenly lost his appetite.

~TotS~

Leala felt like she was making good time. It had only been two hours, but she took a good chunk out of her trip already. Somehow all the sea seemed quiet, though. Shell had given basic instructions on how to get to the right place, but the water seemed so cold and dark. Most fish didn't go along this route since it was considered more dangerous or scary, but she only saw it as a bit more lonely. When she heard another creature cackle loudly, Leala was more relieved than scared.

"Hello? Is something funny?" the benevolent mermaid called out.

"Oh, no. More like impressive," said the creature before stepping out of to the path to reveal his partial eel body and near tentacle-like eyebrows. "My name is Arthur. You should have heard of me, but if not, your brother does," Arthur said calmly, not at all surprised that the blonde's face wet from shocked to hostile.

"Which brother?" was all Leala asked, choosing her words carefully.

"The one you want. The human one."

"You-! What could one like you know?" she began to uncharacteristically fume.

"I know why he is human and how to get him back. It was his choice, by the way."

"What do you mean 'his choice'? Vash is my brother! He isn't the type to-to-!" Leala couldn't finish, feeling her eyes begin to water.

"It was. He loves someone up there very much. It would have been wrong of me to deny him his destiny. I am only someone that helps Fate, not Fate's maker. Though, some things happened, and his fate as a human has been spoiled to become suffering and anguish," Arthur continued coolly, "As the Sea Witch, I can help you save him. Though, I do not think he would want it; he's a very stubborn male and very much in love."

"No! Why would he stay if he is to suffer? Why... What can I do for him?"

"Hm. I'm honestly not sure. Normally, I have to take something of merit from the person to help them, but you're rather simple. Vash was one of the greatest marksmen in all the oceans, but he can never reclaim that title even if he turned back. It's just you're very plain. I admit a rather cute and sweet lass, but simple."

Leala couldn't bring herself to get angry at the words alone. It was true she was simple, but what hurt her most is that what made her brother's greatness was forever gone. The decision to turn Vash back was still a priority, but now it seemed like either way he would suffer. Still, she must have something to give!

"Sir... Anything. Take anything from me, and let me have my brother back."

"Yes, yes. I don't know whether to think of you as noble or selfish, honestly. Let's see what I can do with you...," he trailed of circling Leala. His long brows flipped her hair and examined limbs while his hands poked at and surveyed. It took a minute or so, but Leala was still and quiet. "Ah."

"Ah?"

"Your hair. I'll make a deal to have some of your lovely locks in exchange for something to change Vash back. Your hair is possibly even more flawless than his, and I always wanted something to help figure out how to get mine to be long and beautiful. Besides, what I offer you isn't a guarantee to get him back. It's Vash's choice to come back, and it will be him having to really give something up for his place back in the sea," he explained tugging on an unruly eyebrow and his messy blond hair.

"I accept," Leala took the offer quickly. Her hair seemed like a trivial price to pay for her brother. Not even when Arthur took a short, jagged dagger and slit off all her hair past her chin area did she feel any remorse.

Soon the blade turned red, and Arthur bound it inside an equally crimson cloth for safety. "Here. Instructions are on the knife. Do not open it yourself."

Leala looked at Arthur with a newfound regret in her eyes, but she remained silent. She put the dagger in a small bag she had to her side for food or self-defense items. Vash was all that was on her mind as she continued to swim to Japan.

~TotS~

"On decree of the emperor, all royal families are to head to the capital at once to celebrate the union of Princess Min and Prince Kiku and the end of this pointless war! All common citizens are ushered to celebrate with us, as well! Tomorrow is a festival day! May all you enjoy your day of folly without worries of any more bloodshed! Tomorrow and the following day with be considered holidays and also taken into consideration for tax decrease! Citizens, we bring you a new and more glorious future for Japan!" Yao spoke proudly, riling the peasants to great cheer and adoration. Life was hard on them, but Kiku knew that well and did all he could to give them even the slightest rays of happiness. Even at the cost of his own.

Kiku waved kindly to the peasants with Min beaming by his side. Her smile was ear to ear, while his calmed and almost unnoticeable. Nguyen, Sittichai, Yong Soo, and Hui all stood somewhat behind the two. The crowd seemed so very happy; it brought them all at least some joy, but Vash who opted to stay away in fear of upsetting the public with his foreign presence.

After breakfast, Min and Kiku were taken to go over wedding details and everyone else to help prepare before the big announcement. Though he often adored his privacy, now was not one of them. Vash wanted to relax and begin to heal his breaking heart, but the people were too loud, and he heard every chant of "long like Kiku and Vash!" or the like. Not even the flowery walls of the garden could block most of the sounds out.

Soon he found himself by he seashore. He walked around in the water, enjoying the slight relief as the cool waves eased his burning feet. The people sounded louder, but it the waves movements made up for it. Vash was so broken, yet no tears came. All this was to be expected, after all. All his tears died long ago when he cried that one last white and red pearl. Somehow it had joined with other tears before it hit the ground, one tear supposedly to be white and the other ruby, and became unusually large. Vash supposed he could cry because that last one became his most precious one, his ring for Kiku.

A bitter smiled crawled onto Vash's face as he remembered Kiku's response to the proposal. How he longed to have nights like that for the rest of his life, only to never even get close. He thought about how silly it would be if they ever married. The look on Leala's face would be priceless as she would congratulate him over and over before she even met the person he was to wed.

Leala… just the thought of her doing such a thing was so vivid he could make out her form out into the distance. A distance that was getting smaller. And smaller. He realized something.

Vash backed out from the water quickly, but mermaids swim faster than any human can run. She looked like his sister, but his sister didn't have hair so short nor was she old enough to swim to the surface. In no time at all she grabbed a piece of leg, still mostly submerged under the water, but just so very barely.

"Leala… it is you! Wh-why are you here! Why is your hair so short? I… Are you here to yell at me for leaving?" Vash asked sadly looking away from his sister. "You have to leave! If you get out of the water before you're old enough the sun will burn you!" he said noticing a piece of her fin fry slightly when a low wave didn't cover it.

She opened her mouth, but Vash only saw bubbles and heard nothing. His sister looked desperate and sad. Her eyes were red and she looked fatigued. The swim from the palace to Japan is not a short one. The thought of her traveling all this way to see him touched him, and made him even more guilt ridden. Leala finally realized she wasn't being heard and merely took out the enclothed dagger from her bag and nudged Vash to grab it. She wanted to hug her brother and talk to him, but all she could do was give him the knife and hope he choose to come back. Leala saw his green eyes before she reached the surface with all their pain, so she knew he was unhappy, but he also ran from her. Perhaps he didn't want to come back, but he also would prefer it over the land and just needed time alone to think.

It was right when Vash grabbed the red object that his sister finally swam away. There was a note in her handwriting on seaweed inside.

_Vash… Even though the witch told me you chose to leave us all behind, I still love you. He said you did it for love, but I heard the people's yells on my way here. If you lost your love here, there are plenty of fish in the sea! Please, brother… I made a deal for you to have a way to become human with my hair, but it's up to you to return. If you hate us and stay up here, just know you'll always be my brother in any form._

Love, Leala

Vash felt water sting at his eyes, but shed nothing. Perhaps he really should just go back to being a merman, since his reason for being human is almost entirely gone. The knife was probably just going to be some painful thing where he'd have to stab his legs or something, but maybe that physical pain was better than his emotional pain. Maybe there were plenty of merfolks in the sea, maybe he would be happy going back. He imagined Kiku's face and remembered all his expressions, from drunk, sad, happy, needy… Vash thought about if he could never hold Kiku again, but he probably couldn't do that even if he stayed human. The main difference was that Vash could be with a family that missed him and be what he was before.

Vash looked at the knife now, examining the blade and then seeing words written on its hilt, and almost dropped it in the tides.

_To the mortal that reads this, fear not. The path to becoming a sea creature is a painless one! All you must do is take this blade and stab it into your most beloved's heart. Let the blood touch your legs, and voila! Your legs shall take the blood and merge into a fine fin. Do enjoy!_

* * *

So yes! This is a VERY important chapter! Very! Finally you can really see the story about to end and maybe some, the _ones who actually read my A/Ns, will be able to predict the right ending._  
The limeish scene WAS going to be a full lemon on dA, but this story is rated T on , and I didn't want to 1) do the work to remove it, 2) change the rating without warning in a previous chapter, 3) I wanted it to be about making LOVE, not the actually sex as the goal.

I want to note out that England is not a bad guy. In the original, the Sea Witch is merely seen as a character that helps the Little Mermaid fulfill her wish and show the value of her wish by making her feel pain and losing a piece of her very being. When the sisters try to get the Little Mermaid back, they cut off their hair for a knife, the Witch is only their to grant desires and make people think about the worth of their actions.

PLEASE comment! This chapter means a lot to me and was uber hard to do! And when I was at my dad's I swear those fish wanted to eat me! The were noming on my toes! And Abigill and Gillbert kept not being nice to the minnows and uugh! Evil fish! Evil! I did realize I don't swim with my legs, though. I almost only use my arms swimming. I can't believe I was there so long, I thought it was only supposed to be a week! And I wanted to be DONE with this story by now, man, and work on my new Swipan Greek mythology fic! I also go to my Aunt's tomorrow until the 25th and... yeah. I'm so, so sorry.

Reviews get cake. I have A LOT now. Ugh... so much... so good...  
But oh, yeah! I got one review last chapter. I freaking hate you all sometimes. **TM Romance** was the only one who reviewed, but I normally BEG her to. I mean... I know I hardly even get READERS for this story, but I don't set my goals high. I usually get 2=4 reviews a chapter, and you all had a month to review... I made me really bummed; it's not like I know how to make this more interesting than it is. So... review... for cake...


	11. The Winner Created The Loss

Wow. Just... I'm sorry. I can now say I'm not a very good author. Honestly, guys, good authors understand the concept of BREVITY! This chapter... is not anywhere _near_ brief. You all should freaking bow to be, though. It's 12k words and it got done in three weeks? That DOES NOT happen with me! Especially since I was at my aunt's house for so long! It's... sorry, guys. I mean, I even got three reviews last chapter! THREE! that's, like, three times the number from last chapter! XD; Even though one certain person (yeah, im'a lookin' at chu) blatently said it was fo car. ⌐_⌐ Yet that person also said this is one of her favorite stories and I... I was just speechless. I didn't even say thanks, but holy cow did that touch me. I literally spent five mintues going through all_ 300_ "Switzerland" stories on this site before I realized I don't love a single one. I mean, I know Switzerland isn't a main character, but f**king _**ENGLAND**_ HAS OVER 7,000! I even checked_ Itay's_ (TITLE CHARACTER!) search engine, and he only has over 2,000! The Hetalia fanbase is the _biggest collection of retards_ I've ever known. I mean, out of that _measely 300, half_ was with _his sister_, and a _third_ with Austria. In all honestly, the ones I _really liked_ were Prussia/Switzerland. Then the one I like _most_ is by an author that_** haaaaates**_ me. I just really loathe so many people in the fandom, I really do. I_ finally_ even got my scores for AP European History and AP World History, and I **passed**, freakin' A. I think I have a_ pretty good_ right to say or support most things I do in this fandom more than a geography-fail ("before Hetalia") 12-year-old 'tards. *sighs* It is my fault. I tried getting into the "popular" pairings, then I woke one day, and realized it was all garbage deep down...  
UGH! I'M SORRY! I didn't mean to rant, guys! Epecially on the chapter that's, like, 25% of the entire story! I should have spaced it all out better, I'm so sorry! Just read the chapter! It has the epic(I hope/pray) climax in it at last! I hope you all like this chapter and story, despite the fact I totally just ranted (which doesn't even cover half of) about my pure hate for Hetaritards! orz I'm sorry I'm such a hateful wentch! Dx

* * *

Crushed. That's all Vash felt.

Vash understood that either as a human or merman, he would not be with Kiku like he wanted. Vash knew that as a human, he might be able to catch glimpses of Kiku (with Min) and maybe get a job learning how to use one of the sword weapons he had been seeing to help protect Kiku, but that was still a long shot and just not good enough. Vash did not want to see Kiku. Vash needed to hold him, kiss him, love him, and above cherish him.

Then there was being a merman again. The sea homed a family he (begrudgingly) loved. As much as Vash wanted to think that they would not have cared about him, they probably missed him, and he did not even take their emotions into full consideration when he left. Vash would be forced into marrying a girl he hated, but it's not something people haven't done before; if anything, it assured that he wouldn't be alone. If it was just a simple 'do you want to be a human or merman?' Vash would lean toward his family, but fate loved cruel irony.

Therefore Vash would remain human. Vash saw no reason to become a merman after dealing with such great pain to be human for the person he valued most, only to kill that same person to go back.

Physical pain for the rest of his human life beat a near eternity bearing the pain of selfish murder.

Vash's heart clenched together and his breathing strained. He didn't even realize how long he stood half in the water like a panicked statue until he saw how shriveled his body got from the water and how chilled he felt at a light breeze. Someone approached, but Vash hardly noticed when the other was at the distance. When Hui's face became more defined but still blurry, Vash only saw Kiku. Vash wanted Kiku. Hui coming to fetch him, of any of his hosts, seemed too cruel with their deep resemblance. The Asian looked calm and at ease; he had no idea what offer was just given to the blond.

Vash sheathed the knife back in its cloth before the other got a chance to see, and stared at Hui a bit too solemnly.

"Vash, what are you doing out here? Yao sent me out and said you can't swim. Is it not dangerous for you to be out here alone?" he asked, not trying to show that spark of worry and compassion for the other in his eyes. "Vash… You can move on to someone else. He wouldn't blame you for trying get over him, but you cannot just ki-"

"Stop! No! No, I swear I wasn't... I just needed to feel the waters on my legs. It helps calm me," Vash cut in feeling stupid at the way his actions were interpreted. "I feel... conflicted, but I wouldn't kill myself; that's a coward's way out. I would not want Kiku to think of me like that when I die, right?"

Hui gave Vash odd glance over and nodded. "No matter. You should return soon. You're entire lower body and clothes are soaked, and we can't have sick Vash. You do mean quite a bit to us. Yong Soo and I talked once about you, and we know you would have made a fine brother and family addition. You're passionate and try to protect those dear to you. You are a noble if I know one at all," then just that easily Hui headed back to the castle with Vash following shortly after, still somewhat shocked at the very deep words just said.

~TotS~

Leala returned to her room only little over an hour too late. By the time the short-haired blonde reached her room's window, everyone was already awake and waiting inside. Stern looks were given, but now without the faltering of relief slipping in. All her brothers were inside, with a livid Cel and hurt Caius.

"Where did you go, young lady? You didn't leave a note and you could have gotten hurt! Your hair is even short, why on earth would it be short! Did someone come at you with a knife! Were you threatened, kidnapped, wounded, rebellious, angry-"

"Grandfather," Leala's small voice ushered out to calm Cel, "Please understand. I just… needed to do something different. Wh-when Vash comes back…," she paused, hopeful and scared about her brother deciding to come or not come back, "I don't want him to see me exactly the same way. I want to show him I was okay. I do not want him to come back and feel guilty about leaving me. A-and do you not think it looks nice?" Leala lied, too earnestly and sweetly to be caught onto. Truthfully, it was only about a half-lie when she thought more about how it made sense, but she would never tell them the real reason.

"I-it's lovely on you… It just makes you seem so old, though. You've all grown up too fast and none of you need me and that idiot Caius anymore. You all are going to leave us poor aging mermen alone and keep growing." Cel said, his angry blue orbs calming into an almost unnatural sadness not seen even when Vash first left.

The room was heavy as all the grandsons and Leala tried to pat their grandfathers and assure them they cared about each other. It wasn't until Caius spoke up that the room seemed to brighten, if only lightly. "Damn rebellious years! Something tells me my sweet Leala is going to have the worst teenage years. Why can't everyone be like my dear Feli, still wanting me to tuck him in and make dinner and sing lullabies?" he sobbed loudly thinking of an older and more punk Leala blowing him off for some random selkie* boy.

"Oi! You damn idiot! What about me! It's always Feliciano, isn't it?" A steaming Lovino growled out stretching Caius' face painfully.

"Ve! Br-brother!" Feliciano called out trying to pull his twin off with Ludwig shaking his head and Gilbert cackling away.

Francis and Roderich tried to calm Cel's short nerves with food and music. It was a truly silly sight and Leala couldn't help but let out a small giggle. Once Vash returned, things would seem so normal. Everyone acted as they normally would and truly brought joy to the young mermaid's heart. Her laugh was what made everyone stop for a split second if to just sit back and enjoy the situation for themselves.

"Everyone… I just love my family so much… and-and… Thank you!" Leala cried out, feeling both happy and sad to have blessed with such outlandish people in her life before giving everyone a tight hug. The room was quiet and sweet and everyone just enjoyed the feeling. Despite her urge to return and see Vash, Leala stayed with her family the entire night and let go, if only a little.

~TotS~

Vash kept the blade. The thought of throwing it into the ocean crossed his mind, but he didn't want to risk it accidently cutting someone and the effects of what could happen. Instead he kept it wrapped up and on his nightstand untouched. Nothing could really be done under the circumstance, and agitation ate away at Vash. It was only about four in the afternoon, but the ball started little after sunset the following day. Though Vash knew most were off preparing for event, Vash needed to prepare, as well, and he had no desire to wear any of the things he saw that seemed so wrong. None of the foreign clothes were him at heart. None reminded him of home. Leala had looked so different when he saw her, it made him feel like his home was changing, and he hated that.

Seeing Leala again made him happy, but also sad. Her hair tied in twin braids was one of her cutest factors, now he felt like he saw her at the price of something that almost defined her. Vash stared at the mirror and saw his own long blond locks, and saw how they paled in comparison to his sister's. In reality, he probably never really cut it because it was something they both shared, inherited probably from Cel that their other siblings never pulled off quite as well. In reality, it only served to be a hindrance in swimming and fighting. The knots were frustrating, and styling it was also a big hassle. It was also the hair that played a key feature on how he got stuck to pretend 'girl', too.

As Vash reflected all the things his long hair was, the more foolish it seemed to have it as he stared into the mirror. Slowly, Vash reached for the knife and uncovered it, the red gleaming at his touch. His other hand fisted the long strands attached to his head in a ponytail-like manner and swiftly cut just above his hand, putting his hair at about his chin in a surprisingly suiting messy manner. When he looked back at the red blade, it _glowed_ its putrid ruby light and Vash did his best to clean up a few of spots to retire the knife completely and never use.

Once he worked out a few kinks on the edges of missed spots, Vash got up to go to the door and went to see if Yao could spare him a moment to help him out with what to wear the following day. Right when he walked out of the room, however, he only saw an overly happy Min kissing his Kiku's cheek and saying something about getting ready and left him. Kiku turned and met Vash's uneasy eyes and gave a soft smile.

"I have not seen you in so long, it seems; you had enough time to cut your hair… I cannot say it does not suit you. I can understand why you would finally cut it, so I don't need to ask your motives. You may be more handsome as a male than pretty as a female, in any case," the Japanese started out surprised at Vash's new look, but accepting of it. "The announcement made today felt like a day in itself. However, it is a good thing it is not a new day, since it gives me even that much longer to know I am only yours... I saw you at the shore; all I could think about when I was waving at the citizens was hoping off and running to you," Kiku said softly, eyes looking downwards to admire the white ring on his finger.

"It'll be alright, Kiku. This day has been a long one for me, too, but I feel alright. I know in your heart you and I belong to each other. The ring is proof," Vash replied, feeling a bit more relaxed, but still tense being around the other. "Did Min ever wonder why you have that ring?" Vash asked not missing the way Kiku stared at it.

"Not at all! The design is true to Japanese spirit," Kiku spoke out quickly holding the ring like a precious jewel. "White is peace and honesty and surrounds the red of hardiness and valor. This ring shows a powerful and godlike sun rising over a clear and peaceful sky in balance and stability. This ring means nothing to her, but she understands it enough to not question my… ulterior motives for wearing it," Kiku explained, smile having increased more genuinely.

"A-ah… That's… convenient."

"I suppose. I only wish there was one you could wear," Kiku sighed out, glancing to see Vash's bare fingers.

Vash blushed and shook his head. "No, it's alright. It's at least less suspicious this way. I guess, since you reminded me, I need your help finding something to wear for tomorrow. I was hoping you had something… European?" Vash finished off more a question than statement.

"European? That would be a very rare item as we stray away from Western objects, but I would not say we do not have something for you," Kiku replied a bit unsure. "We have kept in touch to trade with some few Dutch ships over the decades. Let us go check. It is because it will remind you of your own home?" the Japanese said heading into his room.

"Well, it's something like that," the blond said unsurely following Kiku inside the familiar, yet still so foreign, room.

Kiku wasted little time searching through old trade items for Vash. His room was very large with countless things all neatly stashed away in a closet or drawer. Though he didn't make it a habit of collecting female clothing, he did fancy a few of the more lovely dresses if only for perhaps a future lover to wear. The situation seemed quite funny to the raven haired male as he looked through a few of the clothes; now he didn't want to see Vash in a dress. Kiku had always wanted his future love to be dazzling, yet earthly in the clothes he picked out long before he met the blond, but Vash was like that so naturally stunning that putting a dress meant for a female on him seemed like an overkill. Vash was no female; Kiku realize thoroughly the previous night, and he liked it more like that.

Still, something caught the Japanese's eye. Kiku saw a dress that demonstrated both a homely, yet noble aura to it. Kiku motioned Vash, who was doing his own searching for a dress, to look at the one he picked out.

Vash normally hated dressing like a girl, but he would admit the gown stirred some positive feelings in him. The base was a pure, soothing white that was coated by a soft, royal blue. The blue matched both the limitless sky at the top of the dress, but darkened a few shades to be like the deep ocean near the bottom. The blue was made of a soft material that even seemed to shimmer like the sun's glimmer on moving tides as Kiku moved it around some. The blue fabric also split down the middle as the entire lower half flowed and waved in a natural puff, showing the blank and innocent white, almost glowing, as the center.

Even the lacing reflected nature in some way as a soft yellow was chosen for the ribbon. The yellow shined in a not-too-overpowering way with the blue towards the top of the dress as it resembled the sun. Subtle and effective designs were woven in with the golden ribbons. The color would also resemble Vash's own fine locks and complemented his skin nicely. It stopped at the slightly puffed up white edge of the dress near the top above the chest area that reminded Vash of clouds and at the tip of the long flowing sleeves, the sleeves having also the base white with a diagonally cut piece of the blue fabric covering half.

Overall, Vash found himself genuinely pleased with the dress. The few he saw were either too red and flashy or black and morbid. When he wanted a dress that reminded him of home, the one Kiku found was the only one that truly worked as it reflected not the human Europe that Vash lived close to, but the real sea and sky beside the continent he was used. Even as the blond touched the dress, the gentle way the fabric caressed his hand back reminded him of the water and its easeful flow. Words failed Vash when he tried to thank Kiku.

"Say nothing. You should try it on before you thank me," Kiku answered without having to actually hear the other's words.

"You're right," Vash said with a sigh, but also a smile. "I'll try it on now," he said with his smile now conformed into a smirk as he let one shoulder sleeve down. He knew that the two could not touch each other intimately like they had before, but he did not mind the other seeing him in the nude so much. It was at least another memory he could have of the other.

Kiku gaped with no words able to come from his mouth. Vash's body always made him so flustered, but also very pleased. Vash would never be anything but beautiful in his glazed-over chocolate eyes. When Vash managed to finally tie on the new outfit, Vash gleamed with all his natural beauty with an added boost that reminded the Asian of true, untainted nature.

"That looks... Many men are going to want to have your hand in marriage tomorrow, Vash. I never knew you could get any more lovely," and Kiku meant that. The Japanese had been worried that due to Vash's masculine physique, the woman-formfitting European style would not complement like a slightly more gender friendly Asian ensemble, but somehow the dress gave the appearance of womanly curves and ruffled enough the lack of breasts could go by easily unnoticed.

"Thank you, Kiku. This means a lot to me. Everything you've done is precious to me. I love you, and I will always love you. You may never even know how…," Vash paused, remembering the knife and his sister gave him, "May never know how much you mean to me, how special you are to me. My love will never be this great for anyone but you," Vash resisted his sadness, wishing Kiku didn't have to be his most important person, but knew it was true. He knew there was no way he could kill the person he valued more than himself with such undying passion. "I should take this off now so it's fresh for tomorrow, right?" he asked as he leaned in slowly to Kiku's face, finding no harm while in their privacy.

The two shared a small kiss and sad smiles. The door had been shut closed, but in their gazing at the other and distraction, neither noticed Min peek inside, ready to surprise her fiancé with her oh-so obviously beautiful ball clothes.

When Min saw Vash begin to take off the clothes, from the back so she had not seen anything too manly, she almost tore the paper door to shreds in her anger to jump in and maim the white slut that dared touch her beloved Kiku.

No, she decided to instead tear up Vash's door. She peered inside to find only a very simple room that made her even more disgusted. She wanted to absolutely destroy everything Vash owned, only to see that the blond kept the roomed styled almost as simply as a peasant. It was impressive how she made her way around with catlike stealth and silence considering what she was doing to Vash's unsuspecting room. She was even witty enough to open the window and put dirt on the floor near it like someone had broken in.

Vash's abandoned hair scattered in a messy, golden haze as she kicked around almost everything. Min shook around the bed to a mess and ripped the sheet some, but after she had spit in Vash's hair brush the angered Taiwanese girl noticed the red velvet covered item on the stand. The item spewed a somewhat dark aura, but it was not strong enough to stop her curiosity. When Min picked it up, she felt the shape and uncovered it quickly.

The scarlet knife shone in a particularly eerie way, but still she kept holding on. She examined the dagger carefully, and eventually saw its dark message. Min obviously could not read the words, as it was a rough mixture of French, Latin, and German, the language of the sea, which Min could not begin to decipher with her highly limited knowledge of western tongues.

Once she heard footsteps come from the other room, Min's curiosity morphed back into fury as she went outside before someone caught her, stashing the knife in her clothes if just to spite Vash. She would not accept that such sorry excuse for a human stealing her Kiku's first kiss from her thinking something wouldn't come around to return the favor.

In the end, Min knew she would get the last laugh heading towards her room, feeling oddly victorious and malicious.

By the time Vash finally left Kiku's room, he returned to his own only to see it ransacked and destroyed. He saw the dirt by the window and assumed it was a petty robber that mistaked his room for Kiku's, and got upset at the little valuable items. Most everything was fairly basic, top quality, but simple and generic. The only unique thing was...

Vash tossed the dresser and anything near practically upside down. He searched and searched to no avail looking for the blood-tinted dagger. The heart of that ruby blade was dark and cruel. Most mortals would eventually even lose their lives to the deadly blade. He was not terrible effect as he still had the common pure heart of the sea, but humans held so much darkness of their own prowess, that just that simple evil object would have even a saint become a wicked sinner. As much as Vash was grateful the cursed item was no longer there to tempt him, the havoc the knife could cause was endless depending on how long the blades passed through human hands.

Vash tore himself between deciding to immediately go to Yao or waiting for any signs of its destructive magic on anyone or something to trace it. The latter choice sadly seemed more reasonable, since explaining the fact someone broke in and stole an evil knife meant to kill Kiku from his mermaid of a sister would be rather difficult to reason.

~TotS~

Vash woke up with dread. He did go to Yao to report a break-in, which had Kiku and Vash moved to safer rooms, but the thought of the stolen dagger and ball had made it hard to sleep properly. The ball was supposed the be around after sunset, but it was only eight thirty in the morning. Vash hated the way the sun mocked him in the sky, ever so slow and prideful with how dependent others were on it. Vash just wanted it to explode so he could sleep and never have to face the next day.

Sadly, he was not so lucky as a knock came on his door. He could only guess whom it was, and guessed right after hearing Yao's voice wake his groggy eyes.

"Time for you to get up, Vash! Breakfast is near finished, aru. The house is also almost done, so do be careful to leave everything clean and proper, aru," the elder Asian male said with a slightly hoarse voice. Vash imagined it was from giving out so many orders in preparation, and Vash knew better than to mess anything up.

"I'm coming. Give me a few minutes to find something," Vash said not knowing what was in the drawers. He hadn't gone through the new room at all the night before, so he was wondering what was there. When Vash heard Yao say he had about fifteen minutes, Vash went through the drawers quickly.

Oddly enough, it stocked in Western clothes. Most things in the room seemed mismatched or out-of-place from various European goods, so Vash took it that the room was a chamber that was more sloppily put together from leftover trades. Some men clothes were even inside, but the blond male managed to refrain and pick out a simple green tunic-like outfit with a slightly longer and darker green undershirt. The clothes were modestly embroided at the collar, but not much else really flaunted wealth. The new style was a good change that even complemented Vash's deep green eyes well.

Vash headed to the dining room with only a minute or so to spare, wearing plain shoes and messily brushed hair. The look worked on him, so when he came in most people hadn't really been displeased, realizing the break-in would cause a hard night on anyone. Most people.

"Vash, how can you walk in here only just before the food is served, especially like that? You pass off as a boy with how you're built in those horrendous clothes. Westerners must have no tastes, dressing their butch women like cross-dressers! It's laudable. I bet you only wish to stuff your face away for free here and fool the good people of this house! Hah! I cannot wait to rule, so I may finally banish your filthy self from our clean continent!" Min growled out. Her jealous nature making her even more vindictive and cynical to the ex-merman as the knife affected her.

"Min!" Sittichai cried out first angrily before anyone else, including Kiku, "That is out of line! Vash has been nothing but genuinely kind to all of us! She may be foreign, but she has shown more chivalry and manners in one sitting than you have this entire trip! Need I remind you that you are only getting married for the sake of peace, and that until you and Kiku wed, you are also a guest here. It would do you well to treat everyone kindly," the normally cheery Asian scolded with nothing but anger and shame at Min's behavior.

Nguyen stood up and gave a bow in Vash's direction and then another to Yao and Kiku. "I am sorry about all this. We know this is a very busy and important day. Min is likely just stressed. Please pardon her childish jealously," the older female Asian said more to Vash than anyone else.

"Hey! It is not my fault! I only speak the truth! She's nothing but a devilish slut trying to fool you all! My poor Kiku was almost hurt yesterday, and I'm sure it has something to do with that white devil!" Min defended, believing her own lie in her hatred. To prevent someone from finding the knife in her room or somewhere to be traced back to her, she figured to hide it on her person under her clothes; cynical intents practically seeped into her blood.

"I would sooner suffer and die before I ever _think_ of harming Kiku. It's wise of you to realize that, you bi-" Vash cut himself off short. He loathed Min, everything about her, but he had to refrain. Normally, he would call anyone that annoyed him a bastard and threaten the person violently, but Min was different. Min was less than a person, and he would not resort to getting on her childish name-calling level.

"Enough," Kiku finally spoke up, rage noticeable in his somewhat even voice, "_Everyone _will eat in _absolute silence_ for the remainder of breakfast. _Anyone_ that disobeys is forbidden from the ball tonight and will spend their night cleaning afterward," he threatened staring-glaring- at Min. Even Yong Soo kept to himself, more from just being intimidated by an upset Kiku than from the threat itself.

The meal went by fast seeing how everyone only wanted to eat quickly and escape to prepare for the night. No eyes met, and no mouths moved unless it was for another bite. Silence ruled the atmosphere save for a few clanks. Everyone left accordingly to ready themselves for when the other guests were to arrive.

~TotS~

Leala knocked on Ludwig's door softly that was just enough for the blond male to hear. She needed to go back and see Vash, but now she wanted her brothers with her. She hoped they would come and show Vash he had people waiting for him under the sea.

"Mmm… Le-Leala? Why are you up?" he asked, his voice soothing in his drowsy state.

"It's time for us to see Vash. Please, we must soon. We must show him we love him, and that he can be happy here. I know it might be selfish of me to want him back, but I do not think he is happy on the surface! Things have gone bad up there, he needs to realize we are the wiser choice! Please, Ludw-"

"Ja, ja. I told you we would all go on a visit together to see him, but you have to swear to keep in the water. I see your tail has a burn mark on it, so don't think we don't know you went already," Ludwig explained, much more awake.

"Y-you did! And then our grandfather know?" she asked in a panic.

"I do not think so. They were too distracted to notice, I believe."

"Oh, that's good. Ludwig… when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow. There are things be done beforehand. Besides," he said lifting her chin so he could examine her face better, "You look like you've not rested well in days. Go to sleep," he ordered, heading into his own room and shutting his door.

Leala sighed, but followed the command. She did honestly felt exhausted, traveling to Japan and back took much more than she wanted out of her. Rest would be acceptable, since it only added one small day in her dreary mind.

~TotS~

The people that began to fill the palace meant nothing to Vash. They talked loudly and boastfully, flaunting their power even with their body before they spoke. The time was sunset, and most all the ruling families had arrived, the ones not there being simply too far away to make it on time. Daimyos, samurai, even the ruling shogun did little to impress Vash as he strayed away unseen.

The time the sun finally went down is when all the colorful lanterns went up. The palace was decorated beautiful by the soft fiery colors. Upbeat music reached his keen ears with a variety of styles. Some songs focused on a flute or others around string ensembles. A great many were also very slow with vocals thrown in. Though most of the higher up people did not strike Vash as worthwhile, some of the people who put this all together and played the music did.

The sounds and cheerful atmosphere reminded Vash of home very much; when Roderich would scold him about his harp skills until his fingers began to scab, or how lively the ocean floor became when people threw parties with all the merriment in the world. Vash remembered when he was forced to sing a solo song with nothing but his own musical talent (or lack of) when Gilbert won a bet and forced him to sing a lullaby for Leala's tenth birthday.

The song had been surprisingly not bad, according to many of the guests and even Cel and Caius. Vash blushed at the memory. It had taken a whole verse for him to stop sounding like a furious, dying dog, but once he had calmed down and let the music relax him, he started to sing much better. A part of him wished he could remember the whole song, since he desperately wanted something that could help soothe his nerves.

"_Desperate and so lonely, I've looked for you.  
And left behind all that I had ever longed for.  
Cold winds scream through my ears like a banshee.  
A freezing chill- A pain that still will forever haunt me...,"_ he sang out with a few breaks trying to recall parts of the song. It wasn't until he heard a familiar voice break through the silent air.

"There you are! I knew I heard you! I'm so great at finding all the pretty things, da ze! All things pretty practically come from me!" Yong Soo chirped out with joy. "You're missing out on the party! You should come dance with me; everyone else is refusing! Plus, then I'd be dancing with the loveliest girl, boy- cross-dresser- in Japan, da ze!"

"What? No way! I don't want to go in there and I don't want to dance! There are people in there that would probably hate me, anyway!" Vash retorted.

"Aw! But they can't! You look great, and you are a good person, da ze. All you need is something for your pretty hair, which is cute short, too!" he said with a glimmer of mischief in his eyes. Yong Soo reached out for some of the flowers behind Vash, and picked a red and a white rose. "These suit you. Colors of Japan and your soul," he explained, slipped the red on behind an ear, and the white one at his chest. Yong Soo picked out an unsuspecting yellow flower to put tie around the curl of his hair. "Now come on, da ze! You need to come dance!"

Vash had no time to refuse as his wrists were dragged to the inside of the palace with the rest of his body forced behind it. Yong Soo laughed near annoyingly, but Vash wasn't as mad as he thought and smiled. The Korean was childish and young, but had a good heart. A part of Vash did want to come inside, anyway.

Everyone Vash knew looked like they were having a nice time dancing, save for Kiku. Yao and Hui danced like a father would to a son in their royal red and black attire (because Yao also worried if he took his eyes of the younger male he'd do something sneaky), Ngyuen and Sittichai danced together as friends in pastel-like clothes from their home countries, but Kiku and Min danced like enemies. Min seemed to lead the two on the floor forcefully, with Kiku clearly disgusted at her closeness. Min wore soft and happy pink and white outfit with a flower in her hair, while Kiku chose glum gray too old for his young features.

Yong Soo didn't leave much time for Vash to dwindle on the others, however, as he began his own dance with Vash to one of the faster songs. Vash mentally thanked Yong Soo for the distractions, as he slowly found himself slipping into the bursting sounds. Yong Soo was left as a shadow to Vash's movements. The blond had not even noticed the stares from all the people in the room. Some questioned why someone like him was there, but lost reasons to bother wondering as they were taken aback by his surefooted gliding over the floor. Yao, Hui, Yong Soo, Sittichai, Nguyen, Kiku, and even Min gasped at him in awe (or disgust for the latter).

Without thinking Vash moved his body to the song like any merperson would. Pain in his legs skyrocketed with every step, but he ignored it. Vash moved his legs with swiftness in the air that could only be matched by the swiftness of his tail in the water. Arms flailed and worked themselves much like they would in the sea with skill and joy. Songs changed from happy to sad, fast then slow, but Vash kept up like a pro. Only when he went on ignoring the pain for too long in his legs without rest that he finally stopped and collapsed.

Many rushed over to help, including he various strangers, but Vash couldn't will himself to stand. Vash legs felt like every muscle split apart, and the pain was so great that he felt if he tried to open his mouth, there would be no holding back his screams. All he could do was speak through his passionate eyes, making them plead someone to get him to an area he can rest.

Kiku was the first to notice the implied message in the emerald orbs as he slung an arm over his shoulder and tried to get Vash back up. Yong Soo got the other arm to help, feeling incredibly guilty that he made Vash dance. They got all but two steps in before Min wound up shoving Kiku away from Vash and had him land on the floor.

"No! You should not taint yourself with her! You would only wind up hurting yourself!" she commanded with eyes of venom to Vash.

Kiku got up slowly from the ground, anger in his eyes as he relatched to Vash's arm. "The only one that has done something to harm me is you," he told her with each word like a blade that cut Min out of his path.

The party came to a standstill as Vash was taken to one of the tables with cushions around. Kiku and Yong Soo put the ex-merman down gently, and waited for his legs to ease before leaving. Vash grabbed a nearby ice piece and rubbed it over his legs, relishing in the minimal relief.

"Thank... you," he said with difficulty when he just wanted to scream. "I will only need to relax for a bit. I… went overboard; I'm sorry. It was fun… so go back to the party. Enjoy the night," his eyes said more than his words did, but both Asians nodded. They knew Vash would be angry if he caused the night to end poorly. If nothing else Vash could find joy in the music better in is relaxed position.

Once the party picked up and the mood began to lighten, smiles were seen and laughter was heard again. Even Vash felt well enough to stand, not dance, but he could walk slightly. He walked closer to the musicians and let the music move for him as he rested beside the players.

Kiku and the like watched Vash from afar, making sure he looked alright. Kiku would rather stay with the blond, but it would be against his duty to leave his, albeit unwanted, fiancée to dance alone or with strangers. Whenever they made some steps, Kiku remembered Vash's movements and tried to imagine dancing with his blond lover instead of the Taiwanese brat.

Some guests stopped him on occasion to congratulate Kiku on peace and on his lovely soon-to-be wife, but it was empty to the Asian. The shogun had even praised him on his honorable actions and ways. He said that Kiku was a noble emperor to rule for, and that made Kiku smile, though Kiku felt far from honorable and noble.

As the night went by, another announcement was made. Kiku and Min were put at the center of the room so everyone could hear. Min clutched onto Kiku's arm tightly, sneaking a glare over to Vash, while Kiku did nothing to try to push her off. Even with her especially rude behavior, he had to play the good suitor, especially with all eyes on him.

Kiku cleared his throat and looked around the room, trying to not make it obvious he was looking mostly at Vash before starting. "Good evening, everyone. As you know the war we have been dealing with for these countless of years is ending soon. A war that is against people so close to our own race may finally join us in peace! A war more like a mere family feud no one knows how was begun is finished. Through marriage, our lands will join as one in a solid ruling and harmony. I would like to thank you all for sending so many powerful warriors to fight from your territories up until this point. I hope you enjoy the rest of the evening and cherish this union. That is all; go back to your night," Kiku announced to the crowd. He knew Min had wanted to speak, as well, but he knew better than to allow that. Only after he made his speech that the thought of him having to marry the girl began to set more in stone, with having to deal with a child as his empress. The struggle to make sure she would not interfere with politics would do nothing for the young prince's mind.

Min hardly even gave Kiku time to mope as she dragged him back to dance more. Kiku was hers and she was going to flaunt the fact until the wedding later made it indisputable fact. Vash saw from afar and only felt his chest tighten painfully yet again.

The words came back to Vash. For some reason the song he sang years ago rushed into his head as if he saw them clearly on paper. The song was in his very heart, and it shifted and twitched around uncomfortably until they would finally burst out. The words slipped out of his mouth before he even realized he started to sing them loud and clear.

"_Desperate and so lonely, I've looked for you.  
And left behind all that I had ever longed for.  
Cold winds scream through my ears like a banshee.  
A freezing chill- A pain that still will forever haunt me_," Vash sang the first stanza smoothly, the sadness overflowing in his low voice for a truly mesmerizing affect. The musicians near him picked up on the tune and accompanied the slow, but powerful rhythm on a harp nearby, mixing the instruments well in the background of Vash's voice.

"_Yet I have made it here  
Running through all the fear.  
The sadness in my heart retains the pain.  
And if I fall, I've learned  
That I may not return.  
None of my love remains._

_Yet I have made it here.  
Make this pain disappear.  
My one and only, Prince Charming.  
And still I wonder, why can't I even dream?_

_Tears fall like a rainstorm I barely see.  
A twisted grin broken within. Am I going crazy?_

_Yet I have made it here  
Bearing this love, my dear.  
Bearing the weight of it upon my knees.  
And if I scream your name  
It's not returned in same  
I beg, forget me please._

_Yet I have made it here.  
Make this pain disappear.  
My one and only, Prince Charming._

_And still I wonder, why can't I even dream?  
And still I wonder, why can't I even dream?_" all eyes were on Vash, and he felt like the world's biggest fool. He assumed he must have sounded truly horrible, but not long after the last chords were strung, loud clapper rang throughout the room.

"So beautiful!"

"Oh, what a well-balanced performer!"

"I'm almost in tears, so sad!"

"How much for another time?"

And various other positive comments were shouted at Vash. He hadn't moved at all during the song, but the ex-merman suddenly felt tired. The emotion he attached to every word, every low and high note, and every line knocked the breath out of him. Apparently the entire room loved it, probably unaware the bitter reality behind the poetic tune.

Min already stormed off, claiming the song and dancing made her sleepy. Kiku caught the message along with the other few that knew Vash personally, and while most people apparently thought Vash was an exotic performer being paid for his excellent talent, the true meaning to his actions did not go completely unnoticed.

Without knowing how to handle himself and everyone's reactions, Vash only bowed and politely left, avoiding eye any contact with the people around him, especially Kiku.

While everyone decided it was far past late enough to go to bed after their star performer left and went to their designated rooms, Kiku just stood in the emptied ballroom and hummed a certain new song. The words imprinted into his mind, but he could never sing them; they were Vash's words. Only Vash had the right to sing that song and all its implied meaning. Kiku wanted to dream, too, but it was greatly his fault that Vash was facing only nightmares, so he just continued his sad hum on his way to bed.

By the time Vash walked to his new room, he practically flung a metal container over his head and repeatedly struck it for his actions. Vash needed to punish himself for making such a scene that night. Twice. He probably ruined the party along with Min's pre-bride bitchiness at its peak. Dancing and singing would not prevent her getting Kiku's hand forever, but it did get some annoying comments and offers from some of the richer guests to do very lewd things. Vash wanted to throw the world away and live in peace. He could not even see any signs of peculiar malice from anyone to find the knife, save for the same girl that always acted like he was beneath even wiping her feet.

Vash knew he lost. There was hardly anything worth living for than the sake of living. Life must have looked down at him with pity; his voice was nearly lost, his legs hurt, his heart hurt, and now his head hurt! There was no winning the situation. All he could hope for was that tomorrow wouldn't come, and that he'd be allowed to have an endless dream where he and Kiku were together, no matter how unlikely.

~TotS~

The second dawn broke the entire palace was up and buzzing about the wedding. The official ceremony would begin around noon, so everyone was in a frenzy. Breakfast was brought by request at various times from guest left and right. Maids were running around providing last minute clothes adjustment or answers to various questions. The morning was hectic, to say the least.

Thankfully the entire event was at least a chance to leave the palace. Vash really hadn't left the palace to see other places other than ocean, and he hoped the new wedding site would be enough of a change to get him through the dread that engulfed his mind and soul.

When Vash asked where the wedding was to be held, Yao had said that it was supposed to be according to Japanese traditions at a nearby Shinto shrine just off the coast. Yao described it as a unique and garden area where people came to pray and worship. Vash truthfully would have loved the chance to see it if not for the circumstance for his visit.

The time barely reached nine in the morning when Vash began his mental breakdown. Thoughts of what he would do after Kiku married Min played out in more details. The thought of officially losing Kiku shattered him. The thought of Min trying to use her power to banish him entirely seemed likely. The worry he had about the missing knife ate at him, and then the permanent loss of his family sank in as he knew without the knife he truly could not rejoin him. The entire morning proved to be his hardest challenge as it took the ex-merman all he had to gather the will to get ready for the worst day of his life.

When the time came, however, Vash knew exactly what he needed to do. Min had already won, and so his entire charade would go down in her moment of triumph. Being a woman would have been trivial, since his gender would not affect the outcome of his fate without his lover. If nothing else, Vash would have the satisfaction that the wretch would know as she married Kiku that not only did the Japanese dislike her, but that he would rather marry a man.

In that logic Vash searched through the old outfits until he saw a male one that suited him. Black was the color of the pants and coat for mourning and sorrow, accompanied by just a touch of green on his finely made shirt for his strong will and to calm his nerves.

Kiku dressed in an all-black classic male wedding kimono, voided of emotions. His skin was paler in sadness, and his blood felt like it was running cold in his veins. Kiku eyes showed no life or joy, waiting for the anticipation of torture to finally finish, so he could simply accept the the pain fully and feel his heart stop beating entirely without having to deal with all the stress and anguish waiting brought. The only thing that eased him was looking at the ring Vash had given him before, reminding him of something better.

Still, the clock ticked away faster for his funeral than a wedding, in Kiku's mind.

~

Min basked in her accomplishment. Even if Kiku loved her not, it was only a minor issue. Her pure and dear love for the male would break through into his chest until his heart felt it like was pieced by love's warm blade. He would fall in love with her love until it practically hurt with such strong feelings, Min thought in a darkly loving way. Today would be her crowing moment, literally, so she strived for extra radiance more-so than any other previous day.

The certain crimson dagger shone in all its glory as Min put on her pure snow-white kimono on. She had originally intended to not bring it, fearing the bright, glowing red would show through the light white, but she could hardly abandon its innate calling to her. She clutched the hilt firmly, relishing the uneven and jagged feeling of it pressed into her palm and smiled. Slipping it below her obi was sure to be alright, in her mind as she fastened it hidden in her clothes.

~TotS~

Leala woke up refreshed and eager. She could hardly wait until nightfall. She felt much better after resting, but she needed to go. There was probably more safety in simply asking Cel and Caius to leave the palace with her brothers to "refresh and get away" than sneaking out and getting caught later.

Ludwig was not as supportive in leaving so early and deceitfully, but he was outvoted as Leala managed to win the other brothers over. Francis, Roderich, Gilbert, Feliciano, and Lovino all agreed that a "sibling outing" would be the best way to going to find Vash. Ludwig wanted to be less rushed, but he understood that the faster they had Vash the better when they went to go ask their grandfathers.

"-We would be perfectly safe, grandfathers!" Leala added in after Ludwig had asked with only a long stare for a response.

Caius nodded and agreed eagerly, happy that the group wanted to get out and spend time together, but Cel knew better. The blond knew that while his grandsons didn't truly hate each other, but Lovino would never want to be around Ludwig, or at least have him with Feliciano. Not to mention Gilbert and Roderich acted like sharks to the other. The thought of them putting up with each other for Leala's stake was likely, but only if there was something more at hand. After a few moments thinking, he decided to agree.

"Don't let anyone get hurt and do not stay out too late," he stated the conditions simply. Cel knew there was more at hand than what appeared, and he would not be so naïve as to not follow them once they left. They had an objective to the trip, and he would know it by the end of the night.

Leala rushed and gave him a hug and kiss of gratitude before heading off. The other brothers gave a quick wave, but quickly followed Leala as she led the way, the group leading a suspicious Cel and Caius a little ways behind.

~TotS~

Most people made their way to the nearby shrine on their own. Guest sat accordingly until the wedding officially started, but people were going about wondering where the bride, groom, and their main companions were. The entire first row had been saved for those like Yao, Yong Soo, Hui, Nguyen, Sittichai, and Vash, sure to not have a seat stolen by someone else.

Most guests turned in their wedding gifts before the wedding and left kind words of prayer for the couple in the shrine, but anxiousness was reaching its peak at 11:30. Only then did Yao lead the group to the shrine, Min and Kiku not included.

It was a short walking distance away, but Vash's legs still hurt. While he thought Nguyen and Sittichai would be surprised to see him dressed as a boy, they acted as if it were nothing and kept following. Oddly enough, the entire group was quiet on the walk. No one really spoke, or had nothing positive to say, given the situation, but Vash tried anyway.

The fact Vash managed to meet Kiku so openly was an unlikely stroke of luck, but by feeling him slip away, maybe that was also a curse. Either way, he blond had never been so thankful for the chance blessed on him to know the people he did then. "Thank you all. You're some of the kindest rulers I've known. I'm honored to have met all of you. I don't know what exactly comes after for you all when the land is merged and peace is made, but I can only hope that you all have as happy and full lives as you can," Vash's sorrowful voice said kindly. As much as the blond resisted the urge to come at all, he would not miss the chance to see Kiku in his last moments unwed and spend time with the nicer Asians.

Nguyen gave Vash a surprisingly warm smile and responded first. "The sentiment is more than mutual. You are a fine and pure-hearted man, Vash. The only thing I would ever be upset at you for is that you likely make a prettier girl than I do. Somehow, you being a boy is not surprising, though. When it comes down to it, if a girl loved Kiku like you do, with one as childlike as Min in the way, there would be a fight sooner than one could say 'cat'. You deserve more than you are getting, Vash. Know that," Nguyen tried to speak lightheartedly, but the disappointment was still there loud and clear. The effort still meant the world to Vash, though.

"I think we are all glad to have met you, too, aru. We will always consider you like family, and we hope you can stay with us happily as long as you can aru. The fact you are here at all today shows how big your character is. I'm happy to know you, aru," Yao added in. The words reminded Vash of ones from nights ago at dinner, but just slightly different. The words meant that much more, Vash assumed.

There were nods from everyone else, too; their words either seemed too weak to express their feelings or just not a good follow-up for the ones said and let it be. Vash gave no reply as he smiled at the Asian group thankfully and kept walking. It was only another minute until they took their spots for the wedding, thankful he did not have to put the pressure of walking on them anymore and took the scenery in.

Yao was right when he said the shrine was near the ocean. The salty air filled Vash's nose, and the breeze was cool and refreshing on his skin from the coming tides. Vash even noticed the beach only maybe a hundred feet away, short running distance away. Some people whispered about his appearance, disgusted at the fact he was not actually a female, but Vash ignored it. Vash only wanted to calm himself before anything truly began. He needed to try and be happy.

When the wedding began and Vash saw Kiku and Min at last, hands connected by what seemed like Min's death grip, Vash failed to understand how he did not jump and beat her for not thinking of Kiku's delicate fingers. The wince on his face was obvious, but no one seemed to do anything. No one really could. Min was so wrapped up in her own little world she ignored Vash easily, not even giving him the satisfaction of realizing he was a male all along, as she had no desire to turn and actually look at the guests; they watched her, of course.

Vash's chest burned. The entire day and previous night he felt nothing but anguish and bitterness, sadness engulfing him with pain he could not ignore, but the moment he saw those two together, ready to unite if filthy sacred matrimony, anger was the emotion Vash felt. No longer did Vash feel sadness and pity towards himself, but pure abhorrence and repugnance at Min. The fact he lost the knife was probably a good thing because her smug aura made the blond wish for nothing but to sink it tortuously in her face.

Kiku's anger competed with Vash's just as severely. The ceremony went by quickly, but it felt like his entire life went by in the minutes of getting everything said. More than once Kiku imaged the scenario where he refused to say "I do" and just ran away. More than once the Japanese recalled a far-fetched dream where Vash and he managed to run away together. More than once those scenarios ended poorly with people's lives being pointlessly wasted and disgrace to his family name.

So Kiku did say "I do". Kiku said the short and destructive words quickly as if it was one syllable. Min had no trouble repeating the words, so that that quickly Kiku was married to the Taiwanese child. That easily Kiku and Vash were so overwhelmed with negative emotions, they could not feel anything at all; numbness finally set in.

As tradition there was an after party of sorts for the married couple. The new couple sat at their throne, watching as their guest made the most of the activities around them with uplifting songs and entertainment. Vash was requested by a few guests, but impolitely spat out "get lost" or such words more than once.

Min could not even find Vash, proud she managed to show her claim on Kiku with the ring on her finger that Vash was probably too afraid to see. Reality proved that the ex-merman was just in a corner keeping to himself, and that she didn't even entertain the thought of looking for a handsome blond man rather than the usual filthy blond female.

Yong Soo, Hui, Yao, and Sittichai (Nguyen was requested at Min's side) all tried in their own way to get Vash out of his corner and failed. The party was on the beach with festive Bon fires and celebrating going about, but the ex-merman wanted none of it. Vash was tempted to go out several times, but he had no will to take those few steps to the relaxing water and be seen.

They all sighed and gave the blond disappointed glares, but left him alone. They all understood why he was behaving so dully, but that meant all the more reason to stop his wallowing.

"Just a dance, aru. Vash, you cannot stay here all night. A short, slow dance that won't tire you out will not do any harm, aru," Yao reasoned to the stubborn male. "You were the talk of everyone yesterday with your skills, aru. They want to see you."

"Vaaaash! If you keep sulking, you'll get wrinkles! You don't Kiku to see you with wrinkles, right, da ze?" Yong Soo chipped in before an elbow met his side painfully to shut up.

"Vash... Just smile? Things are sure to happen. You cannot expect the world to end because of today, so smile." Sittichai tried to persuade with a giant forced smile of his own.

"Vash..," Hui spoke up, forcing Vash's chin up so that their eyes met. That maintained the most eye-contact anyone received from the ex-merman, and it wasn't even broken when Hui's hand strayed away from Vash's face slowly. "I do not have any brothers that cannot smile. My family is strong and does not let the small set-backs push them down and depress them. I thought you were a part of the family, Vash."

The tactic was cheap but effective. Hui was no twin of Kiku, but they did just look so similar, and Vash could not disappoint the family of Kiku. They were all a family, even if someone wasn't blood-related like Yao and himself. Vash wanted to be a part of that family. Reunion with his true kin had been stolen away, but Vash could manage if he had the odd Asian bunch around. If to be a part of their world meant he had to smile and stop pitying himself, then Vash let the corners of his mouth rise up slowly and stood at full height.

Vash really was not the definition of a tall European male at all, but he could have fooled a fair share of those who saw him. He pushed all his sadness and bitterness down below him and stood higher on it. When the Asians finally saw Vash on both feet, sure and proud, all their smiles became genuine as they slowly managed to drag him to the center of the celebration area.

Vash remained close to his new unintended family warily. Vash was still in no mood to dance or mingle, but he liked to hover near and be with the Asian group. He was taken to direct center of where Kiku and Min were sitting, but didn't even care that both pair of eyes were on him.

Min seethed. She had been holding onto Kiku's hand most of night in the way any good wife would to her beloved husband, but her grip tightened unforgiving at the site of familiar emerald eyes and blond locks. Vash looked nowhere close to a girl from her angle with damp clothes clinging to her every lack of curve and figure. The feeling of being played ate at her once boastful mood to turn into hollow fury.

Kiku glared at her and yanked his hand away harshly. "_Stop_. You look like a demonic dragon when you make such a face. If you do not calm down you will make a scene," Kiku scolded not caring if he came off even remotely unkind. "You are the one married happily; you will not do anything to purposely ruin anyone's lives."

"How can you take her -_his_ side? What would he have given you? He has been _nothing_ but a _liar_ and a _slut_ prancing around as a girl to win and _use_ you! Don't you see I am right about that _thing_ being trash? You should feel _honored_ to be with me!" Min stood up with a rage that aimed to destroy, once brown eyes tinting unnatural red. "That _whore_," she spat pointing at Vash getting splashed with water, "cannot bring you anything you need! Not peace or power or wealth or _children_ to the _dynasty name_! I deserve your _thankfulness_!" she seethed so close to letting loose all the pent-up anger violently.

"I said to _calm down_. I with _never_ be thankful of you. Vash would have given me more than I could have ever wanted, _love_. You are only here because you give my _people_ something. Do not forget your place and _sit_," Kiku saw how people stared at them by that point, but he needed to tell his 'wife' exactly what his feelings were. The way she acted only proved to Kiku how much she deserved his hatred, but he would remain calm, lest they both release their anger and do something regrettable.

Vash finally could not ignore looking at his beloved's direction as murmurs reached his ears, good mood dead. The blond's muscles tensed as he prepared for anything to happen. No one could hear what Kiku was saying, but his cold expression and Min's heated displeasure did not make for safe combination. To add to the situation, Vash saw that putrid red glow. Vash finally understood why Min's typical spoiled nature escalated in the past two days.

Vash had to get that dagger away from Min immediately.

~TotS~

The royal sea-siblings were close to their destination. Japan's shores were only maybe a mere thousand meters away. Mercreatures could swim that distance in hardly any minutes. Finding Vash would prove a bit hard to do if they were restricted to the waters, but all but Leala could climb somewhat through the sand and scout around for him.

Leala knew they would find Vash. All the brothers knew it, too. Vash was still connected to them a bit even as a human and they just knew he was close to, if not in, the ocean.

So despite fatigue in their tales, the group sped up. None knew of their grandfathers' dutiful spying or the happenings on the surface. The two elder mermen also sensed Vash, and were livid that their own grandchildren would try to keep such a thing from them and find Vash themselves. Swim on they all did until they finally saw various legs in the water, rushing out. The groups' distraction on why everyone tried to hurry back on the sand gave Cel and Caius enough time to catch up and meet the younger merfolk.

"You..! Why are you here and not _telling_ us what you were _planning_?" Cel growled out when he rushed to grab ahold of Ludwig's arm, all stopping in their spot meters from shore.

"Grandfather! _Please_! Punish us later when we have Vash! Vash is here! He is! Please let us get him back!" Leala cried out holding onto Cel's strong arm desperately.

Cel glared at the young group and nodded. They would all feel his wrath when he finally had all of them back. It was all Vash's fault, anyway. They were all just being caring siblings, albeit somewhat deceitful, as well.

Leala took the fact Cel let go of Ludwig's arm sign to keep moving, so she rushed off before anyone could stop her. Leala darted to a pair of moving legs on instinct, almost willing to bet her life it was Vash as she grabbed on.

Needless to say the human slipped and fell all in the water; face in clear view as the one true Vash. His eyes were closed to protect from the salty sting and his hair was short, but it was Vash, no doubt. Leala gasped in shock and let go slightly, which Vash took as an opportunity to escape, not thinking of what held him down- not caring what held him down as he ran.

Leala couldn't see what was going on above or understood why her brother pushed her away so, but the rest all peaked warily from the waves and saw in distorted details.

Vash bolted toward Min. Nguyen had grabbed hold of her first and pushed her shoulders down roughly so the younger sat back down, but Min shoved her away coldly. Kiku sat with newly developed worried eyes as Nguyen was knocked back hard, and Vash rushed over to help. When Vash got up to the thrown-like area Min and Kiku were at, he pinned Min to the wall by the wrists. Guests gasped and stood still, waiting for what one would do first.

Vash panted a bit, but tried to calm his body down and ignore the new pain in his legs. Nothing but protecting Kiku mattered. "_You,_" he growled at Min, "You _rotten thief!_ You were the one! You were the one who _destroyed_ my room and _stole_ that _lethal_ knife not-so hidden under your clothes," he near yelled at the treacherous girl. His eyes darted to Nguyen from the floor and saw her wounded and worried expression and growled again.

Vash gestured to older Asian woman with his head to Min, the urge to hurt Min getting stronger by the mere thought of her actions. "Look at her. I thought she had been like a _mother_ to you? Why did you hurt her? Hm? What about _Kiku_? I thought you _loved_ him! Were you planning on _using_ that knife? The knife you stole from me?" he seethed out the question that only received a grunt for a reply. Vash tightened his grip. Kiku saw the exchanged and turned his worried face into near panic as the blond continued.

"You were going to kill me or something? I'm the only person that _might_ have wronged you at one point, but it sure as _fuck_ didn't look like you planned to point that knife at me. Min, I know you aren't as stupid as you're acting right now, and I know you love Kiku, so give me back that dagger. Give it back and _apologize_. Correct your wrongs, Min. Calm down and start being a better empress by giving it back," Vash ordered somewhat more leveled. Min looked like she had calmed somewhat, as well, so he cautiously released his grip on her. "Now, give the dagger to me."

Min looked at him like he with a scared or confused look in her eyes before changing it to as if Vash was a fool for a few seconds only to intimately a all-knowing smirk. "_Oh_, I'll give it back!" she hissed venomously pulling the knife out and raising it to an attack position.

The mermen watching were in a panic as the ruby blade made its fast way down at Vash. In a second they saw the blade strike and Vash from the back fall; the blood spurted on Min's white kimono obvious as he kneeled down in an almost statue-like stillness.

Before Vash could even be grazed by the knife, Kiku jumped in the way, pierced right through the heart. He coughed some blood out over Min and held his hand to his heart as he limply fell to the cold ground.

Vash fell with him, tears flowing in sadness his brain had not even managed to register. Min was forgotten, Leala was forgotten, and his new and old families were forgotten as he held Kiku's bleeding body in his arms.

Min let go of the knife in shock. Never did she want to hurt Kiku, or even Vash like that. Her hands were tainted with crimson sin, and she cried with no one caring at the overwhelming guilt already consuming her. Vash only heard Kiku's still heart and fading pulse, fading life. Vash cried all over Kiku, mostly the chest in a vain effort his tears would wash away the blood.

Vash pulled out the knife quickly and threw it too carelessly. As Kiku's heart's blood flew off onto his bare feet as it went flying through the air. Vash hadn't noticed at first as his tears kept hitting Kiku's fresh wound before a sharp pain ran through him.

Scales. Scales pierced and scraped away his pseudo-skin. His legs were turning back into a tail and the pain surpassed even when it first split. Vash didn't want to turn back! Vash couldn't, but his love lay dead with his own eyes to see the once perfect skin turn pale, and have his warm hands feel the warm body go cold and still.

As much as Vash did not want to leave Kiku behind, he ran. Vash fled clumsily to the water before his legs would awkwardly come back together. His feet were already starting to fade away into thin fins, which made the hard running that much more difficult. By the time he took a nosedive into the ocean, his pants tore by the new scarlet tail and pearl white fin, shocking all that saw it before he disappeared in the water.

No one stood in Vash's way on the surface, but in the sea he was greeted by the angriest Cel ever seen and half disappointed, half relieved everyone else.

"C-Cel! I can ex-!"

"**NO**! You have caused all of the oceans to panic with this stunt of yours!" Cel steamed loudly, "You will _never_ return to this continent-no, the _entire surface_ _world_- for the next hundred _years_!" he commanded out, using some of his near godly magic to curse Vash the inability to come near and land.

"C-Cel! _Please_, don't! It wasn't suppo-!" Vash yelled back, in anger, sadness, and above all, fear.

Cel's normally clear blue eyes narrowed and glazed over in hazy wrath. "You will be _grateful_ I did not make it _permanent_."

That said the eldest merman turned away and began swimming, most of the rest following suit. Leala saw how still Vash was and swam to him with loving arms reached out for an embrace.

"We are all so happy you are finally with us again. You will be _happy_, Vash. Things have changed, but they are good. Just look at how much more beautiful your tail is!" the innocent blonde tried to point out positively.

Vash shook his head and shrugged his sister off, not really caring if it was rude at the moment. "No. Nothing good has changed. I let him _die_, and this tail is the shameful and disgraceful mark I show for it. Now please, just swim ahead. I want to be alone. Alone for a very long time. Alone for... at least a hundred years."

* * *

So that's the climax. For the record, the next update is going to be a _total joke_ chapter. It's an OMAKE and should be up soon. The final chapter will be after that sometime later. Oh! And Selkies are KINDA like seal-merfolk, but they can have legs on land... Yeah, my abilty to be funny has disappeared, my apologies.

And Yes, I KNOW. I know I made you all read a freaking bunch of useless drabble, but_** please**_ _review_. They mean a lot to me. It makes me a little less hateful to people that only care about "kawaii bishies", or _genderbending_ "Kawaii bishies", that completely don't care about real, true history. Granted, this is so not historical, but I _do research_ on so many things in this story. I don't know, it justs makes me feel like some people actucally **care** about the writers and fans that put their _soul_ into their work. Honestly, I have a special folder in my yahoo that is dedicated to the reviews I get, and I go back and reread every one. Some don't really do much like those "love it" or "more please", but it still shows at least I'm worth a measly part of your life. Even when you admit you did it for cake, it actually shows me you're a cool person and makes me smile brighter at words like "favorite story".

Also, the cake is delicious. You choose between Red Velvet, ice cream cake-cheesecake mixture that's just SO FREAKING GOOD, and I made cookies, so you can have one of those, too! I hope they're good enough for you all! Dx

... Review, please?


	12. OMAKEs and Information!

**CHANGED-HER-NAME**, that chapter 11 is NOT THE FRICKEN END! Dx Seriously! As nice as your review was, it broke my heart! You kept REPEATING that chapter 11 was the last one, and it's NOT AT ALL! AT ALL! You people must seriously NOT read my A/Ns. I even SPECIFICALLY said I wouldn't "kill-off" any character! Goodness! I never really exactly said Kiku IS DEAD, okay? Goodness!

~Three Years Previous to TotS~

"Hey! What are you doing around here, Yong Soo? Are you wanting to help, aru?" a younger Yao asked. This was his first day assigned to cooking duties. Normally Yao would just give an order and watch over the royal sons, but he was finally able to personally watch over the preparation of their food.

Yong Soo, even more of a trickster at fourteen, knew that Yao wanted everything to be perfect, and knew it was the best time to ruin that. "I'm not sure. I was wondering if you can show me some basic things to cook," he stated with an honest appearing smile widened to his eyes. Oh, there was no way Yao would resist his request.

"Really, aru? That is amazing! Come with me to the boiling rice," Yao commanded with excitement to the rice pots. "This should be ready to drain in a few minutes. It would be very hard to ruin the rice so long as it's drained right. Do not mess this up, Yong Soo. This is the primary part of dinner; everyone will eat it, aru," a very happy, though serious Yao stated. "I'm proud you want to help out, aru."

"No prob. Hui outsmarted my firecracker prank so I have nothing to do today," Yong Soo replied stirring a rice pot.

"Aiyah... Yong Soo, you must stop all your pranks! They can have big consequences!"

"I'll stop soon enough, Aniki-san~!"

"I… don't want to know what you're thinking, aru. You just stay out of trouble, aru!" Yao ordered going back to his previous preparations.

-Two Hours Later-

"A-ah! My body... so hot!" Hui moaned out flushed all over and squirming in his chair. An unusual look of lust grazed the twelve year-old's mind, unaware his body even had this type of sensory or he reasons why it was happening.

Yao also wiggled in his chair and squeezed his legs together. His body matched the color of his royal red attire and groaned. All those that also ate at the table had similar reactions, save for Yong Soo with a large grin plastered over his face.

"Aniki-san~! Your food truly brought everyone such great pleasure~!" the youthful Asian beamed proudly.

"Yong... Soo...," Kiku growled out with anger visually surrounding his body. "You will pay... for disgracing food... Like this!" was all the warning Kiku gave before holding down Yong Soo quickly and allowing Yao to give a _harsh_ blow to the area between the prankster's legs.

"Ta-take that, aru!"

And let it be known Yong Soo never messed with anyone's food again! ^.~

~Around TotS Time~

"Kiku? What are you doing out so late?" Vash asked curiously as it was near midnight with Kiku wandering about.

"Oh? I am looking for some salt," came Kiku's simple response.

"For? It's late."

"My snack. I wish for something to liven my meal. I tend to get cravings under stress."

"I can help, then. I came out here because I get a bit peckish, too. Whatever you're having I'll have," Vash said looking for some salt as well.

"Oh? So kind, Vash-chan," Kiku said pulling out recently found salt. "Let us eat now!"

"Okay, Kiku. What are we having?"

Kiku briefly ignored the question to dump am_ entire sack _of salt over a plate of freshly caught fish, head still on with dead eyes and all. "We shall have this, of course! All I must to is prepare it a bit more and remove the head."

Vash closed his legs together slightly at the words and shivered. "I think I'm vegan. G'night!"

And so Vash vowed to never ate fish so long as he lived. ~^o^~

~TotS Time Under The Sea~

"Tra la la la la~! Tra la la la la~! I'm so pretty! Oh, so pretty~! My pretty hair is oh so pretty and gay~!" Arthur chimed out brushing his now flowing blond locks from Leala. "Aren't I so pretty~?"

"No, you look like a faggot and a douche bag," a voice chimed in from somewhere close.

"Wh-who said that?" Arthur chimed out fearfully. Sure, he was one of the most magically in the ocean, but he still got worried easily.

"Me, _Witch_. It's your eyebrows! REMEMBER ME? I though you loved me! I thought we were friends! Ever since your hair got long and luscious you don't even pretend to care about me!" Arthur's eyebrows cried out angrily.

"N-No! Don't be like that! We'll always be great chaps! I just don't want people to only associate me with my freakishly large eyebrows! I need something beautiful about me, too!"

"I thought I WAS beautiful, Witch!"

Arthur finally forced himself to pet his eyebrows in consolidation and hushed them to near calmness. "It's alright. You'll always be the first hair I ever cared about. I'll always love you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

And they lived happily ever after.

~Back to the Before TotS Time~

"HUI!" Yao yelled at the top of his lungs for the fourteen year-old boy.

"He's outside practicing his meditating," Yong Soo (16) chimed in helpfully. "What'd he do this time?"

Yong Soo managed to see Yao's face a little clearer to see that about half seemed smoky and fried, smoke even coming from his pants. "What does it look like, aru! He set a row of firecrackers in my room and they went off! He hid some in my _undergarments_!" Yao fumed angrily and getting only more livid at Yong Soo's penetrating cackling. "This is NOT funny, aru!"

"No, it is," came Hui's even voice. "I would not have wasted my time and effort doing something that was not fun or funny," he retorted with still a monotonous expression on his face with dull eyes.

"You...! I WILL DESTROY YOU, SPOILED BRAT!" Yao screeched chasing after the youngest prankster.

-Don't worry, though, reader. They're both A-okay! ^.^;

~TotS Smexy Time~

"Kiku... You mean so much to me. Let me use my legs like I've never done so before...," Vash whispered into his lover's ear before placing himself more snugly between Kiku's legs.

"Wh-what?" a flushed Kiku stuttered out. "I thought I would be inside you first! I-I have never been done this with anyone before! Should I not be the one to go first?"

"What? We agreed I'm you husband! That means I'm supposed to be inside you!" Vash argued back trying to convince the raven-haired man beneath him to just let him inside already.

"B-but! You're the one always in a dress!"

"So? You're the Asian one! Asians are always smaller so they bottom!"

"Wh-what are you getting at! I-I'm plenty big!"

"You're still smaller by a bunch! I'm the guy here!"

-this went on for quite a while-

"Oh! Oh! Harder! YES! Ah~! So wonderful!"

"I-I'm not sure how much more I can g-give you, love!"

"Just gi-give it all! More!"

"Mmm! You f-feel so good! It's like w-we were made f-for each other!"

"Mm-hm! Mm-hm! Ah! I'm...!"

"I know! Go ahead! I'll fo-follow soon! Mm!"

-insert soft panting from both males and then cuddling next to each other-

"M-my turn?" a blushing Kiku asked sweetly.

"S-sure. Was that part good?"

"Yes, best we have had yet. I hope it only feels better for you."

"I am sure it will."

-And so maybe they weren't QUITE as quite as I said they were before. o.o;

~TotS~  
Heh. How'd you like these random OMAKES? I know it is SUPER short, but it's not like they should be long in my eyes. It's just something to bridge the last chapter to the next/final chapter. The review turnout last time was FANTASTIC! _Thank you ALL so much_! I should have sent you each a message, but if you didn't get one, my apologies(computer refuses to send some things!)! XO  
I mean, it's not like I got, like, 20 reviews for the last chapter (a lot of authors would still consider the review amount I get completely pathetic...), but... I got a solid number from various people that all seemed to like it! It was such a really great feeling! I hope the REAL ending gets that many positive feedbacks (or more)!

Also, the ONE thing that REALLY pushed me to make this song is this (take out the spaces for all links and add an extra "/" after the first):  
**_http: / www. youtube. com/watch?v=4vxXjx568RA_**

_These are various arts either I made or found useful for you:_  
My first lame attempt at MerVash.1: **http: / d-gray-angel. deviantart. com/gallery/ ?offset=24#/d37qeo1**

MerVash.1 try 2: **http: / d-gray-angel .deviantart. com/art/ APH-Mer-Swiss-204426554**

Vash/Kiku: **http: / d-gray-angel. deviantart. com/art/APH-Prettiest-Flower-206941628**

MerVash.2: **http: / d-gray-angel .deviantart. com/art/APH-Vash-s-Tears-Don-t-Show-245339747**

I decided not to show you the links I used for research purely because I used so many. BUT! I ALMOST DEMAND you take a look at this one simply because I ADORE Hans Christian Anderson and I need you all to be smarter than the average reader and understand what this story is REALLY based off of. I can almost recite the original Little Mermaid from heart, so I want you all to know it in the general truth of it. Plus, there's more fairytales here, too! ^.^  
**http: / hca .gilead. org. il/li_merma .html** ←Browse around this site!

I also want to apologize for the wait, but I honestly don't want to end this story just yet… School started and I'm ALREADY really busy. I've decided after this story I'm going on _**Hetalia Hiatus**_. As MUCH as I love making stories about Switzerland, I'm SO HATEFUL to the Hetalia fanbase. There are other things I've wanted to write, and have started to write. Even then, with school as it is now, I doubt I really could right ANYTHING, really. I won't leave permanently(it's a hiatus, not total goodbye), but I won't make any more pictures or stories relating to Hetalia at all for a few months unless I REALLY feel like I should.** I'll upload the last chapter of this story**, but after than I'm gone for however long I think necessary.

Silly comments or reviews are totally loved,  
Grey


	13. Waiting to Say HelloGoodbye END

I severely hope you all read the original **Hans C. Anderson version** of the Little Mermaid. The **ending makes much more sense if you have**.  
Also... I can't believe it's over! Dx Even /I/ was sad writing some parts of this story! I don't take credit for the original Little Mermaid or Hetalia, but this is TOTALLY my story, and mine alone! T~T I hope you all like it! Also, read the_ italic_ section below; it's very important narration.

_~TotS~  
_

_100 years is but a fraction of a mercreature's natural life. Many consider the timeframe the equivalent of a human's time spent in very early school years or perhaps the time in toddler years. Though they can die, mercreatures have nowhere to go once their time in the sea ends, and so they make the most of their long lives at almost any cost. There is no Heaven nor Hell to judge the way they live their lives, which is why they are often live their existence out to be considered some of the cruelest and manipulative creatures in existence._

_Mermaids bewitch young sailors to death at the bottom of the sea with their lovely graces, and the mermen skewer the mortals with brute strength. They do so because while they are originally destined to die, by eating human flesh and tasting the forbidden fruit of humans, ones with the souls of Adam and Eve and in the favor of God, they are rejuvenated with youth, and moderately 10 years of life for every mortal soul they devour. The practice of leading humans to their untimely death is not an unusual concept in the deep depths of the sea. With almost all mercreatures since the beginning of their species practicing in the sport, the common base life of a merman or maid has been lost to the point most cannot distinguish if their kind should die at 300 or 3000! Caius and Cel are the oldest mermen of over 3000 years and considered youthful, with records dating some lives to tens of thousands, but at the sake of countless lives._

_Even without the mercreatures' knowledge, they bring death to humans. Since they are the Godforsaken species of the world; not truly human, fish, or immortals, they bear a curse of destruction. Even when a young mermaid or merman goes up to the surface for the first time, naturally any humans that come into contact with them will suffer in some way. Boat crashes in a storm, surprise battles, shortages of food, or the like are from onlooking mercreatures, still unknowing of their dark powers._

_A lesser known reason for the 18 year wait to go to the surface is because the first 18 years are filled with the most rapid aging. After that period, the time for maturing dwindles exponentially, and sea dwellers are in their prime years of life; years most want to preserve with the flesh of humans. While such an idea may seem fairly manipulative, the ways of preservation remain unknown to merfolk until after their first surface trip. Since there are indeed some few that value the souls of other beings the secret is kept, so at the core mercreatures are so selfish they do not tell the immature the suffering they will bring to those above in fear that their young minds would be naive and rather allow their own avoidable deaths over others'._

_Selfish are the mercreatures, but also needy and loving to those they grow attach to until they reach the point of ultimate cruelty should others get in the way, and they will do anything to assure the continuation of their beloveds' lives._

_In such a case as the ones mermaids and mermen provide us with, we understand how Vash and Kiku were never supposed to have a happy ending. Fate and God work in unison to ensure the miserable curse that is to have all the mutant mercreatures suffer as all those on the surface suffer from their interference._

_If time had stopped even for a moment, the moment just before Vash agreed to become human, it is said he would have had a chance to think more about the manner of becoming a human. Destiny at that point told about his great achievements as a warrior and leader, bringing great peace to his kingdom and managing money and revenues to make his home the richest and strongest in all the land. Vash would have talked to Marie and his family and avoided the marriage by convincing them he is meant to live alone, as he is more efficient alone. Vash would simply stay with his family, mostly Leala, and protect her from anyone that so much as blinked at her the wrong way. It would have taken him centuries and millennia for him to finally die, but die peacefully in a way he could become one with the ocean forever as gentle sea foam._

_In Kiku's original fate, his ship would not have gotten so badly hit on that fateful day of Vash's first appearance above the ocean. Time would have shown his valiant and skillful victory in all the battles he fought with extremely minimal casualties. His kingdom and the other Asian kingdoms would all accept each other's existence well and become great partners, without the use of marriage. Kiku would have had a strong family that revolutionized Japan into a modern day powerhouse all foreign powers could respect. The emperor would still exist, but the shogun would be in charge, and even pass on that power in the later future, since the times of feudal ruling were meant to fall. Kiku would have died with "great honor" synonymous to his name as he watched and embraced in the last years of his life the tides of change take over Japan quickly to an even more spectacular nation generations later would even talk proudly of._

_Alas, those are not the stories I am to tell you. I have already started on what has indeed happened, and I must continue on this and not the sweeter "could have been" ending. Time did not allow Vash that extra moment and Destiny changed its course. While this tale is the sadder and more bitter version, know that truly Vash and Kiku were happiest in those few moments together than in their alternate lives that would have gone eternally without meeting._

_~TotS~_

Vash was locked inside his room all alone. Cel's anger had not relented even the smallest amount in all the hours it took to swim back to the palace. The look of pain hidden almost showed past the elder blond's icy blue eyes, but rage covered most all traces of that. If even Cel was even slightly pained from Vash's disappearance, Vash knew that he caused his entire family and kingdom far too much torment.

Still, he could not bring himself to apologize; Vash was also angry. Was pursuing one's love such a terrible crime when he would otherwise be forced to marry a wretched stranger? Did his desire for love warrant such an unjust punishment of total block of even five feet of the shore above? Could he even find happiness with the people that would have originally crushed his dreams if he had not escaped?

No. Vash would not find happiness. Vash would not know the feelings the word defined knowing that he had no one that could ever match Kiku's place in his heart. Anyone that could have ever made him happy was killed in his name, and all there was to be done was to wait. Waiting for anything, since in reality, there wasn't much more to life than death in Vash's heart.

Death eluded Vash, though. Once Cel released Vash from his room, Vash immediately had to present himself to the public, where all he got was a choir of "oohs" and "ahs". Vash's once average sea-green tail morphed into easily one of the most stunning tales in all the oceans. Instead of being shunned and punished more, Vash received praise and adoration. The tale was deep red but ending with a soft white fin of snowy purity he felt he didn't deserve. His scales developed a vivid pattern of various red shades that swirled into intricate designs. The art of Vash's tail brought a new wave of aw with it's aesthetic beauty to all who saw it. The thought of his sinful tale being considered beautiful sickened him, but as hard as he attempted, it was impossible to cut off.

So Vash went by in life. He shut himself almost completely off from everyone and kept to himself. He spent his days making various trinkets people might like. The item he grew most fond of making were watches, though. Vash's genius went beyond his age, so the method of figuring out how to make the watches work in water was tricky but doable. Slowly he was able to find some comfort in his creations; the watches showed him that no matter how much despair he felt, time moved on, even in the seemingly never ending Deep Blue.

After about ten years, Leala had eaten her first human. Her appearance aged from a sweet girl to a beautiful womanly figure (which Vash hated and liked since he was able to chase off possible suitors that dared to approach her in way to distract himself). Vash could hardly contain his anger at her, and while he still loved her more than anyone else alive, slowly he began to see how corrupt his kind was that even one as sweet as Leala would take another's life for her own. The poor sister struggled to see why her brother got so mad, too. Such an action was just a natural process to everyone but Vash. Did he not want her to live with him as long as she could?

Vash ate a lot less than he did in his youth, so he got much more lithe than before. His ability to wield a spear as skillfully as he once could all but disappeared. That being as it was, the kingdom still ran accordingly, and everyone acted and looked basically the same. Vash traded his old skill for another as his watch business began to pick up being well revered by all for his perfect craftsmanship. After about 25 years Vash aged about one or two human years, showing that though time ticked in the watches so slowly, it still ticked.

35 years into his return to the sea, Vash's family tried to make him date, but to no avail. The girls picked out for him were all the same; loud, aristocratic, and obviously female. Girl after girl threw themselves at Vash for him to only reject and crush. After about the eighth one, finally Leala knew better and picked out a boy, but that also didn't go well as the boy seemed to be practically invisible with his soft voice and constantly hid behind a large white pet fish.

50 years later Vash moved away from the palace into his own small cove. Few people were allowed in as he stayed in his own area most of his time. His new home was still quite close to his original, but many family members were not to trespass. Only on special holidays were they allowed, but even then restricted (mostly because Feliciano caused trouble). Vash was obviously unhappy, but being able to stray away from other forms of life gave him complacency as he did not feel like being around life-sucking creatures like himself. Not even as loneliness burrowed its long and complicated tunnels did Vash seek another's presence, nor would he let it affect him much. Vash learned decades previous that tears are not meant to be shed, even at lost of life or interaction with life.

60 years passed and some could say Vash grew into quite the grouchy old man. He aged a total of three human years-more than anyone else by far- and stayed in his small little cove. Some sought for him, young mermaids infatuated by his slightly more matured and handsome looks, but he sent them away quickly. Soon only Leala was allowed inside, surprisingly welcomed with open arms.

"You keep cutting your hair short, Leala. Don't you know it looks much prettier long?" Vash asked his sister, not addressing the fact he kept his at about the same length.

"That's just an opinion, big brother. This is how I've had it since before I even really grew out my fin!" she emphasized by moving her tail and showed off her large pastel pink fin unlike the one she had in her younger years. "I like it. Plus, the ribbon you gave me is too short to look nice in long hair."

"You make things so difficult. That cheap ribbon is practically seaweed by now."

"It is not! Brother is the difficult one! You insist on living here, yet you still take care of all the palace expenses and money!" Leala argued back with a huff in her voice.

"That's different. You're all family; I need to be sure you all don't do stupid things with the limited funds and then make the sea have a mutiny so big they'd be after me, too," Vash teased lightly pulling on one of Leala's hair strands gently. "That kingdom would be a wreck without me."

"Heh. That's just like you, Vash. You're always thinking of others while making the impression you hate everyone." Leala went and kissed her brother's cheek and smiled sweetly. She only looked about 18, but at 73 Leala was as wise and clever as any of the ancient Chinese observers.

"Please, don't make it sound so noble of me, sister. You're still naïve. If you all were to go... even if I can't stand being around some of you, I really wouldn't have anything more to live for. I caused the End of some great lives, but you are all in your youth, your beginning. You all are my repentance, even if there is no God to judge my sinful or saintly deeds," Vash said, voice even and expression a cross between stern, dreamy, and remorseful.

"Ah... I understand, big brother," Leala cooed forgivingly as if trying to imply to Vash that nothing was truly his fault, a battle she's lost more than once. "It's getting late, isn't it? Are you sure you wouldn't like to come with me and stay the night?"

"Quite. Those _things _we call brothers could be 1000 right now and still not know how to shut the hell up," Vash said with a slightly playful hint back in his voice. "I'd hardly get any sleep, let alone anything work-wise done."

"It's fine. I'll visit again soon, Vash. Stay strong; you're almost there."

And Time kept by and by again. Days later Leala would return again, and Vash would permit her. A week later Feliciano or Francis would streak on by and then maybe a month later Gilbert would come by simple to annoy Vash, Ludwig and Roderich following along as insurance. Vash pushed them away continuously while Time pushed forward, but he was grateful for the seconds tougher deep down. Fate had just a little more for our unsuspecting blond merman just at when his years were up.

79 years at last and the sea above shifted eagerly. Vash hated not seeing it up close, but each passing day signaled a new ship cutting through the water-top. Loud, boisterous horns wailed throughout the sun-pecked floor of the ocean while the surface littered with new sea traffic. Granted, ships have been going by for centuries, but now with a rapid pick-up over the decades.

After about 83 years, Vash's once patient attitude to return to the surface crumbled when ships from his area went in the direction of Japan, and clearly marked Japanese ships went to European areas and beyond. Times were changing, and Vash did not like seeing it from the bottom view.

94 years since Vash's forced return to the sea. He aged about 5 mortal years and grew his hair longer. Though it was not at the full cascading length of nearly a century prior, his agitation grew so great that Vash lacked the ability to even steady a blade enough to safely cut it. Close to the end of his restriction curse, Vash nearly forgot what the real reason for his desires of seeing the surface world were, and what his long and short hair meant. As ships came by and disrupted the forgotten peaceful time in the sea, he began to remember.

To honor Kiku's memory.

Vash needed to visit the solid earth made of Japanese soils to vainly pay his respects to his old lover. Even though a grave may be too far for Vash's tail to reach, he would try his best to make sure Kiku's spirit could see him in all his sorrow and regret. 100 years was simply far too long for any spirit to wait for acknowledgement, let alone from the one who supposedly loved it the most. Vash did still deeply love Kiku, and he wanted to show that, especially considering how much above was changing in ways he'd soon find unrecognizable.

99 years and 364 days after Vash's first day back in the sea, he found himself looking at the mirror. In mere hours he would be allowed on the the land. Though he naturally would not be able to travel far in shore, Vash could try his best to see he world. 100 years coming to an end was not something celebrated in Vash's heart, but rather than something to be resectful and grateful for. Vash longed to see his world from another world's view; he needed to feel the tides hit his skin gentle while on the beach and see the mountains Japan so beautifully displayed. Vash loved his moments as a human, and he wanted to remember a time from so long ago if only just slightly. With more assured hands, Vash picked up some scissors and cut his hair in perfect mirror to its appearance a century earlier and smiled bitterly.

None of his family came to see him the day before his 100 years were up except for Cel and Leala. When only a few hours remained, the two blondes arrived at Vash's home solemnly. Cel wore a slightly remorseful expression while Leala gave Vash a bitter-sweet expression. Leala, the one most faulted for Vash's unjust return to the sea, could hardly say any words for forgiveness before Vash left to the surface (everyone knew there was no where else the merman would go after such a long and painful wait), and Cel only gave a gruff look of respect.

"I know I never said anything before, but I do regret what I put on you, Vash. You're my youngest son and, especially at the time, so worrisome. You have a short temper and a hunger for wealth. When you were younger I just kept forgetting you also have the most golden heart of any of the scum in the oceans and an astonishingly sharp mind of years beyond your age. What you did... was not done of stupidity at all. You probably made a better decision considering the alternatives, but it ended harshly. I am sorry, Vash. I can only hope that even after all the decades, you are able to find something you've been looking for since long ago up there," Cel apologized heartedly as he embraced his grandson.

"I already knew that, grandfather. I got my short temper from you, remember? I understand what you did. I will not even try to say I did not deserve it in some way or another. Thank you for caring- I know you did what you did out of love and care- because if it was not for my family, I do not see what I would have to live for," Vash stated with his eyes locked in with Cel's before going to give he older male a dear embrace.

"Brother...! Do not forget that I am sorry, too. Without my interference... without me you would have stayed up there happily with the one you love!" Leala cut in as tears of sorrow stung her eyes before escaping into the larger body of water of the sea.

"Leala... You are such a good sister," Vash started out going to give his sister a hug. "You both... You only did those things because you cared and worried about me. It's neither of your faults; I forgive you fully. All I ask is that you leave me soon; I want to prepare for the trip alone. I regret not going up there and meeting the people I did, but I do regret leaving you guys with no warning to worry. My time on land was never meant to go well, but I must return alone. Please, forgive me as I leave you again for awhile more," the aged young merman requested softly.

Neither family member showed Vash any anger at his choices and nodded. Within a few minutes Vash was alone in his quiet cove as he watched the last 100 minutes of waiting creep away in his watches.

The second the first clock chimed out the last of his curse Vash darted out to the surface. The merman wasted no time trying to swim in the angle of Japan or diagonally as he quite literally short straight up. The sun's bright warm rays hit Vash's cold skin proudly, and he graciously soaked in the orangey-gold hued beams. For once the water was clear of ships and the the day only just began. Vash tempted to swim the entire way cruising on the edge but decided against it because the high chance of being seen at some point. Reluctantly Vash went back below and swam at his fastest to Japan.

Vash made excellent time in the beginning of his trip, but he gradually slowed. Painful memories worked into his head of his first time making the journey. Thoughts of the last time he made the trip coming from Japan snuck in as well. Memories of drowning with nothing but a few fish to save him came back to him. The memory of Kiku desperately trying to resuscitate him any way possible vaguely cleared its way to the front of his mind. The time He and Kiku shared their first drunken kiss flustered Vash all over again. The time Vash saw Kiku resting in the garden and the words spoken in that flowery haven pained Vash just the same as his first. Vash's first time watching Kiku interact with Min reminded him of how their bond was stronger than anyone else's. The time they finally made love aroused Vash slightly once more before the sweet memory of Kiku accepting his secret marriage proposal flooded him with pride of their true love. Vash remembered the dance he preformed for Kiku gracefully with the pain of a 1,000 needles piercing his legs with fire, and the same pain vaguely burning his tail all over again. Vash recalled the song he sang to Kiku, and all the bitter lyrics in tune to the harpist that played with him. Vash remembered the broken expression Kiku gave him when he took the false wedding vows. Vash remembered the hopeful expression Kiku gave Vash when they first met as humans.

What Vash remembered the _most_, though, was blood dripping down the corners of Kiku's mouth and the brownness of the Asian's eyes recede when the deathly white kept in instead. Vash remembered the loss of warmth Kiku's body experienced when he slowly recalled a growing stiffness and coldness to Kiku's dying body. Vash remembered the loving look Kiku held in the last moments Vash held him even though the Japanese knew very well he was soon to die.

If it was not for the fact the sea made any addition of water unnoticeable, the droplets of tears from Vash's eyes would have looked painfully obvious. Vash still loved Kiku so much. 100 years no longer seemed too long as every moment they spent together was fresh and clear in the blond's head. Vash felt like he was returning to his lover after a short break for family, not returning to a grave as a murderer. Sadly though, Vash knew very well that there would be no Kiku to greet him upon his arrival, nor would there be a Yao, Yong Soo, Hui, Sittichai, Nguyen or even the much loathed Min. Vash was going see an island full of memories that could never hold any more.

"Kiku...," Vash whispered to himself, "I'm coming."

After a few hours Vash saw the shores beneath the water. Boats were leaving the harbor, and boats were coming in. Even several feet below the surface, Vash heard the ruckus and clamor from above. People filled the once peaceful shores with lively noise and business.

"It's all so different," Vash stated poking his head above the water. In less than a minute Vash saw definitely foreign people walking on the beach and was taken aback. Blonds with blue eyes, brunettes with green eyes, redheads with freckles, and even a few raven-haired people all walked about with pale skin. Almost none of the people leaving the ships could have any trace of Japanese or Asian in them.

The ship Vash hid behind began to rumble and smoke. He ducked beneath it because it was the largest one and no one seemed to look at its general direction. While most ships had smoke from the top of them, the one Vash touched seemed to be smoking at the sides between bolted cracks with a foreboding rumble. Vash quickly ducked under the water and swam away from the broken vessel as it slowly began to sink in the water.

"Damn it! That's the second time that ship broke! What the hell? We need all the working ships we can get!" Vash heard a loud blond male with glasses shout angrily. His eyes were blue and his skin had a slight tan. His blond hair possessed a distinct cowlick, and his youthful face looked highly upset. "All men try to save some of the items on the ship and close the leak off! All men to the damn sinking ship!" he ordered to his obeying lackeys.

"I am sorry for this, Jones-san. Thankfully the ship was not ver full and no passengers had loaded yet," a familiar voice reasoned. Vash couldn't see the face, but already he sensed something wrong. "Will you be leaving soon as well?"

"Heh. Yeah. Some British fleets should be coming in soon; I doubt ya want all us foreigners mucking up your ports!" the blond cheerfully said. "We'll be back soon enough, though! I can't wait until I see my lovely Kiks again~!"

"Ah, I see. Thank you, Jones-san. Though I prefer you call me Honda-san, I may admit I have a slight fondness for you. I hope your voyage is a safe one."

"Tsk. You and your formalities. You can treat me like a friend, you know. I'm not the Commodore, you can ease up around me," the blond sighed out to the Japanese male.

"I do not I think I would treat_ Perry-sama_* so formally, Jones-san. I tolerate you well enough, but I dislike opening up to you westerners very much," the Japanese stated coldly.

"Man, you're too serious. I see where you're coming from, though. If a bunch of Mexicans started bursting in 'Merica demanding trade and goods I'd be pretty ticked, too. Still, nice seeing ya, Kiks. Later!" and with that the blond ran off to go help load the ships.

Vash had already swum in closer by that point. He was only ears above the water and listening intently. The Japanese male still had his back turned to Vash's direction, so the blond could not see the face or risk being spotted. The way the foreigner referred to the Japanese upset Vash. There were only so many names that could have to nickname "Kiks" derived from.

Vash swam closer, gut churning with unease, and waited for a glimpse of the male's face. Ships were clearing away and leaving more open surface, so Vash had to be extremely cautious. By the time most of the sailors were all loaded on board their vessels and moving out, the mysterious stranger already made a move to the inland.

About two or three hours passed by the time all the seamen cleared away around dusk. Vash toured the island from the coast while he waited and broke at the changes. So many things changed just near the shore. Classic Japanese architecture was accompanied by various foreign huts and buildings. English words were written everywhere and black clouds touched the sky and earth from buildings and he top of ships. Vash hardly recalled any of the old flora that once decorated the exotic island.

Minutes after the Sun left and darkness blanketed the ground, a small lantern flicked on. It moved along the shoreline with the wielder holding the light far from his face; Vash recognized the clothes as the ones worn by the Asian man from before.

Vash stealthily swam closer, letting the night be his most important form of camouflage. The waves rocked steadily as a cradle would from a doting mother, and it only reminded Vash even more bitterly how he was nothing but a child of the sea. As the man with the lantern continued to walk, Vash tried to recall the feeling of the soft sands between his pained toes. Vash knew that his legs and feet were constantly in unbearable pain in his human days, but he would taken the pain readily to feel the sand beneath his feet as they skirted away from the flow of a wave. Instead of wallowing in his worthless hopes, Vash continued to trail near the mysterious, yet familiar, human.

Suddenly the human stopped and sat down. Though dark, Vash recognized the spot he was by. Directly behind the man was the stage-like area Kiku and Min were for their after wedding. Nearby was the same temple, as well, save for everything having aged deeply and adding a few new scratches and decayed areas. Soon, just before Vash got to see the candle illuminate his face because of his distraction, the human blew out the candle and simply settled in contently by the shore. The man did not do anything but bury his head into his bent knees and arms and weep. With more courage Vash decided to take braver measures and approach the man.

"Please do not cry. I assure you, I've cried enough for two in my life, sir. I know the full value of how worthless tears are," Vash said softly, still a safe distance away from the man, feeling his gut churn in distress at whatever should happen next.

The man did not look up right away, but did not ignore Vash, either. "I find it amusing; you sound like someone I once loved. You are speaking English, who might you be? Your voice seems to be coming from in front of me, but that is silly because..." the man paused as he finally looked up to see Vash stare at him from the middle of the water, a section of his scales noticeable in the moonlight because the water was not deep to cover all of his tail.

"Kiku?"

"Vash?" both males said each other's name in the most sacred of senses. Neither one even remotely believed what their eyes portrayed before them. Both assumed the other was a figment of desired loves, but they still understood. The two separated lovers knew not with their old eyes or weary mind that the image before them was real, but they understood with their longing hearts and connected souls. Vash was in front of Kiku; Kiku was in front of Vash. Two lovers were reunited after so long.

And they embraced. No words exchanged before Vash swam closer and Kiku stepped closer with both of their arms wide open.

"You're real!" they both exclaimed, tears stinging at both their eyes.

"Why... are you alive? Are you my Kiku?" Vash got out first. He wasn't ungrateful for Kiku's presence, but in the same aspect he knew something was wrong.

"Vash... My Vash? You cannot tell? Exactly a century ago today was all the time away was. I should look exactly the same to you, yet you... You have certainly grown older, I see. You... age. My Vash, how I still..." Kiku trailed off sadly as he cupped one of Vash's cheeks with his hand and kissed the blond's lips sadly. "I am your Kiku. I am not the same man as before, but I am your Kiku for forever," the old Asian spoke so sweetly Vash knew it was the same person from before, but mentally so much older. Kiku still gave Vash proof of his identity by undoing the buttons on his clothes to reveal an almost flawless torso; the chest was marred in a narrow and awkwardly cut line right over the Asian's heart. "You see?"

Vash's gaped like a fish and shook his head, words not expressing his turmoil. "I... I don't see! I don't understand what this is! Kiku... My Kiku... My abandoned love... what do I see?" he shouted out angrily enough to outweigh the sadness in his voice

"This is my body, Vash. It is how it has been for the past century. You still do not understand... Do you?" Kiku asked. When Vash shook his head Kiku reached his hand to cup Vash's face once more; Vash only then realized the deathly coldness to Kiku's touch. "I see. Have I ever told you how warm you are? Perhaps I had not noticed it before... I am so cold now, Vash. My heart is dead, yet I live. My heart is still inside of me and "working", but it does nothing. You could stab it a hundred times and never get it to stop."

"Ki... ku? Why? What happened to you? You look not a day older than when I held your stiff body in my arms so long ago!" Vash noted not at all excited to hear the answer.

"You. You saved me. I am likely to be in the wrong now, but after 100 years of research... Your tears saved me. You cried for me as you pulled out the dagger that would have otherwise been fatal, but your tears already soaked into me, directly into my wound, after the weapon was removed. I was only faintly alive, maybe for under other circumstances a few seconds, but there was enough live in me to save; your tears went into my wound and right into my bloodstream and spread the healing ways everywhere.

"Magic and science are still new to me, but I read that blood flows quickly in our bodies, and your tears of life flowed throughout my body then, as well. I told you I may be wrong as I only know magic and mythical creatures like yourself mostly from the recent European lore our island was recently shipped, but I am fairly certain of this. Your tears saved my life in a way that cannot be undone. What was so narrowly salvaged must not be destroyed. Life blessed with eternity will suffer the full curse."

"Kiku... This is my fault... All of this... Your suffering... Kiku, I deserve none of your soft words! Yell at me! Hate me! _Blame_ me, Kiku! I know you aren't one to express such negative emotions, but tell me how you feel! All your suffering is from my mistakes, but you won't even raise your voice at me! You are saying my tears are the cause of this, but why can't you just say what you must be thinking and get mad at me! Show me how you feel!" Vash ordered desperately trying to get Kiku to directly fault Vash so at least then Vash can show proper remorse.

"Vash... How quickly you forget. I already showed you how I feel about you not minutes ago," Kiku tried to tease with a smile, even though it was mostly bitter-sweet. "I repeat..." and with that Kiku leaned in to give Vash another kiss, but now one more passionate.

Vash and Kiku used their tongues to taste and feel inside the other's warm, wet crevices. One would moan, and the vibrations would go through enough to make the sensitive parts of the other's mouth feel moan-worthy pleasure as well. Air became meaningless as one survived best in water and the other could be stabbed in the heart and still not die. The amount of time the two males spent on their one deep kiss might seem rather silly to some, but it was all they knew how to do. Love still bloomed in their hearts over the century, and now that love was impossible to get across in words alone. As they finally separated, the two star-crossed lovers felt as if it was like severing their love, even though it was not so.

"You still haven't explained how you can... forgive me so easily. All these years you've spent so alone with the world changing... And you could hardly change with it. You changed your surname, but that hardly changes you or your appearance!"

"I forgive you because you have not wronged me. Perhaps I have been alone for decades, perhaps I cannot get close to people around me in the case they discover me, perhaps I often must change my name, perhaps I will outlive all I grow close to, perhaps I am doomed to see the world in all its continuous change without the ability to settle down, perhaps I may never know love or happiness like I once did, perhaps that is all true, but would blaming you change anything, Vash?" Kiku asked not quite rhetorically.

"Even so... It's my fault, Kiku. All the misfortune is my fault!"

"And this means what to me? In what I thought were my last few moments of life a 100 years ago, I saw nothing but a sweet, loving, gentle, doting, and -most importantly- remorseful man hold me. I admit, given the circumstance, I would have rather died in your arms, but you had no idea what would happen. As I think more and more about that certain day, the day I was saved from drowning after the attack, I know it was you. That was the first time we ever met, correct?"

Vash nodded still not looking at Kiku. The blond tried avoid thinking of that day because that was he one that began their downwards processes. "I did not know at the time, but I loved you. I could not stand the thought of such a majestic looking human dying so pathetically. I thought I merely admired you, but it was love. I've always been in love with you, Kiku..."

"It is mutual, Vash. I cannot express my love for you now, but know there's never been a time I removed the pseudo-wedding ring you gave me. Our anniversary was a few days ago, you know. Heh, I remember when Yao was still alive, in his last few hours, he commented on it. He remained sharp as a knife with his memory until the end of his life; he thought I was his grandson instead of his pupil, but I did not bother correcting him. I did not mind him tweaking some memories.

"He said 'You look so much like Kiku, boy. You even have his ring, aru. He never told me, but I knew who gave that ring to him, aru. She was the prettiest foreigner I ever saw with emerald eyes and golden hair. They were so in love, and I did nothing to help them, aru. Instead I allowed him to marry a horrid girl. He died on his wedding day, aru. He died in her arms, and she ran and drowned herself in the sea because she couldn't bear to be without him, aru. If that doesn't show true love, I don't know what does. So, boy, wear that ring like you do now. Honor those two unfortunate lovers. Find your love and never let that love go. The second it begins to slip is the day you'll regret the most in your life; your whole life will slip with it, aru'," Kiku finished the quote with tears stinging his eyes once more. Just the memory of Yao saying that to him, having Yao die before him seemed wrong. Yao had been dead over 30 years, but all Kiku's memories made it seem too recent.

"Yao... How a man can be so wise even at that age is impressive... How I wish I could have been with you all then. How I wish I... I wish I could have said goodbye to them."

"Goodbyes would not have done any good, Vash. You and I both know that once someone says goodbye, it gives them an excuse to not come back; you didn't say that, and so you returned. You came a bug late, but you are here, nonetheless. And though you have aged, you look still so beautiful. Even your tail is stunning, just as your legs were."

"No! I'm a disgrace! My tail only proves such! It is my visible sin. Red and bloody! It's stained in the color of my love's taken life. Even if you managed to live, this tail is beautiful only from its hideous purpose!" Vash yelled lifting all of his tail out the water to see for a brief moment before slamming it in the water in distress.

Kiku only remained calm and sighed. "You are acting foolish, Vash. In the end your tail is pure white."

"What does that have to do with anything?" the blond asked bitterly looking away.

"It means it is not your fault, my love. That white shows how, in the end, you were never the one that stabbed me. Though you are marked by another's blood, it shows it was not your doing. You are pure and protecting. It is not in you to kill, and your soul knows that; your tail shows misfortune, not sin," Kiku was very firm in his conclusion, but he was still soft-spoken. If there was one thing that the former emperor wanted, it was for Vash to forgive himself and let go. 100 years was a long time, and the fact Vash could not reach the same answers as him angered Kiku.

"I have no soul, Kiku. I am going to die, and I will be a part of the sea then. My body will decay quickly, and my memory will fade save for a few records of ancestry. I will not have any children, nor will I marry anyone that is not you. I will live out my life as it creeps away from me slowly. I will continue my modest living, and I will not try to take my life early. My memories together with you are what keep me going most days, but I can't stand feeling so dependent for life on the things that led to your cruel fate. I wish you let me die instead, Kiku. I truly do."

"You are being selfish, Vash. I wanted you to live, and I want you live now. What I go through now... It is not the worse thing in the world. Eventually, I did forgive Min, you know. We kept our marriage agreement for the most part, sadly. When it was time for us to produce heirs, we failed. She had three pregnancies and births, and all of them resulted in stillborns. I actually began to see myself as a nice father. It was only about six years after you left, so I had not known what was wrong other than the gods smiting me for my unforgivable lover. When Time pressed on and I still remained the same, only then I started to realize my problem. My life was spared, but at the cost that I must forever be alone and not love again," Kiku paused and breathed in a bit more. Confessing that he did actually forgive Min for her crimes was tough, but Kiku needed to say it. Kiku needed Vash to know how he felt over their time apart and how all his aspirations, even the small ones, faded away. He did this not out of bitterness, but out of anger and Vash's way of living.

"Love is by far the worst fate a man must endure," Kiku said in an almost doting way that laced the situation with irony.

"I… I've never tried to live like that. Hearing that, you must think I've truly had chance at happiness and spoiled much of my life. After you, I just did not want to live. It's just so hard to when I know you're up here alive, and we still cannot be together. After all these years assuming you died, I realize that in life we still will never be together. If not now then will we never be together again? Love is a curse I wish I never had to bring upon us. Kiku... I'm so sorry."

Kiku remained silent. The only thing he knew about merpeople came mostly from foreign lore and his own observations. Vash would not die so quickly like all the humans before him, but Vash _would_die. All the fact meant was that Vash would do so all the more tortuously slow. Eternity was Kiku's burden, and though he blamed Vash for nothing, Vash was the one that blessed him with his curse. In those regards, Kiku's only chance at salvation was Vash to remove it in the only way possible.

"Vash... Kill me. Please... Take my life, and use it as your own. I do not know how your kind normally goes about taking mortal lives, but please take mine. Your body is he only one that has a chance to free me from my forsaken life. You were the one that unknowingly put me in it; you can get me out."

"Kiku? There's no way! You said it yourself, I'm not one to take another's life, lest alone the one I love's!" Vash retorted. "I killed you once before, so how can you ask me to do so twice?" he added on in a sad whisper.

Kiku smiled again and embraced Vash. Kiku buried his head in Vash's shoulder before finally letting his tears fall in the blond's shoulder. Kiku clutched onto Vash tightly and took in the sense of his lover. Vash's scent was mostly the same with a touch more of the sea breeze to it. His skin wasn't as soft from all the things in the ocean like pollutants or excess salt, but it still felt smooth. Kiku recalled the taste of Vash's lips from earlier and took more note on how much more salty it tasted. Vash changed, but Kiku did not mind. Vash was his only love, and so as Kiku held Vash gradually more tightly, he confirmed his request; Kiku wanted to die by Vash's hands.

"Please... You have my love and forgiveness... You made yourself suffer and wallow as I have for a century, but you have the ability to do so much more. Please, Vash, kill me. Kill me and live with me in your heart for as long as you live. We were always close to being one before, so just do this for me. Do this or else I really will loathe you for what you have done to me," Kiku pleaded sternly. The Japanese would not beg, but he would not forgive Vash if the blond did not comply.

"Kiku... Are you just saying this because you know I can't say no to you?" Vash said bitterly as a single tear fell alone down his cheek.

Kiku remained silent and laid down on the banks. He spread his body out and relaxed his muscles. "I do no know how your kind normally goes about this, but please do this. Even if it hurts, do not stop until my life is successfully given to you."

Vash swam a bit closer and nodded directly over Kiku. The process would be painful, but Vash would try to make it as easy on Kiku as he could. Vash would have officially killed his first and only human, and he could not even punish himself properly later; Kiku wanted for him to kill him. Kiku wanted Vash to live on afterward.

Vash took a deep breath and began. First he released two red tears that landed directly in Kiku's own brown orbs, one that completely paralyzed the smaller male and the other to reduce the pain. Vash saw the flicker of fear pass through Kiku's eyes and he felt the immobility kick in, but accepted it all in stride. With dread Vash finally morphed his handsome human face into that of a monster. Kiku's eyes would have widened in horror if they could, but Vash only continued. Vash always hated how mercreatures turned into sun wretched beings to kill, but it was the only way to make sure the curse would be effective and genuinely allow Vash the ability to pierce Kiku's flesh without it healing.

Vash's teeth sharpened to long, narrow pricks of impossible hardness. His jaw stretched out just as the say his mouth widened. His eyes turned into blackened slits and his face seemed to squish together more. Vash's fingers became like daggers and his tail's scales began to prick up. Vash looked like a monster, and the thought that the state would be the last thing Kiku ever saw made his heart shrink and twist painfully. Kiku released a tear, but Vash knew it was only one of shock, anticipation, sadness, and overall gratitude.

Leaning in his head to Kiku's neck, Vash took his first large bite off Kiku's neck-shoulder area. The pain was numbed down greatly, but there was no erasing the pain completely as Kiku endured it silently on the shore. Vash knew he couldn't stop by that point, so took the malicious bites one by one. At some point Vash stopped chewing and only swallowed to lessen the time Kiku had to be in the cruel state. After agonizing minutes for both parties, Vash successfully ate Kiku. Vash looked at the pile of bones that remained and crushed them all to dust with his powerful fingers, letting them scatter beautifully in the sea breeze.

So Vash officially killed his lover now. Not a scream was made from the Japanese that looked so happy in his final moments. Shame buried itself inside Vash as he reverted into his normal appearance. Kiku was now only left inside his body. Vash was surely guilty of the world's worst crime; and wished for nothing more than an end to his own life, but deep down he could now feel a piece of Kiku's soul with his own telling him to live on for the both of them.

And so Vash did live on. In a total of 3847 years Vash lived on. Kiku lived on in his heart and, in a way, lived with Vash. Vash still never loved another or started a family, but he was easily one of the most noble of any sea creature of his time. Vash helped all in need, and he never ran from any problem. He attended all sorts of social gatherings, begrudgingly, for his family and royal duties, and Vash often entertained many- if only mostly for his hostile nature to invaders and weird things. Still, in all his years of life, he did not mind aging more than those around him at being able to say he never murdered anyone but the one that begged him.

His death was mourned, but respected. He had lived many years and lived them in ways no other ever would have thought of as human and merman. His family surrounded his deathbed, still looking in their good youth, and shed not one tear as they knew better. Vash was more than ready to die, and they all allowed it. When Vash's body deteriorated and became foam, a faint two-toned light came out in the process.

His family was amazed, but had a hunch why out of all those in the sea, Vash gained a soul to move on with.

The little light that came out glowed a soft green and red as it shot to the sky. Past the cloud and sky, the colors separated and morphed into more humanly shapes. Surrounded in an all white area, the red light formed Kiku and the green formed Vash. Both were as they wanted to be back to the way they were on the night they first made love and smiled faintly at the other.

Their bare souls embraced as if they were solids, and their smiles became all the wider. They were forbidden to be together in life, but death opened all new doors as they approached some familiar faces of Yao, Yong Soo, Hui, Sittichai, Nguyen, and even Min.

"I don't quite understand... Why am I here? I have no immortal soul like a human," Vash's voice sounded around.

"You had not realized in life? My soul is yours, Vash. We are bonded in marriage in God's eyes, and He accepts our beings as intertwined. I accepted you into my soul and allow you into all my thoughts and desires. As our bodies merged, so did our entire entities. In every way there can be, we are one. I love you, Vash," Kiku explained.

Vash nodded in understanding but could not fully voice his happiness. Instead of words, he took Kiku's right hand in his left and walked towards their past friends. Together, for all of Time, they remained in the place even more spectacular than Eden, knowing glorious wonders unimaginable for those still earthbound. From suffering, joy, pain, pleasure, heartbreak, comfort, distress, wistfulness, and love in life, Vash and Kiku found sanctuary at last in death.

_~TotS~_

_Very rarely do two beings find an ending that has them "living happily ever after", but death has always bestowed the unlucky lovers of the world a new chance. This tale is about love, but only of the truest kind. Love so strong souls are merged as one are rare in mortals alone. To have a creature without the eternal seed of life planted inside at birth make it and bloom in heaven's gates is truthfully more impossible than improbable, but still just ever-so slightly obtainable._

_Vash did kill Kiku that fateful night, but Kiku lived inside Vash's heart, allowing their soul to blossom from the great amount of good deeds Vash preformed in life. In such regards, Vash was able to earn his way to infinite prosperity. At the time of his death, Vash released Kiku's soul from his body, but only because it was his own, as well._

_Perhaps "not happily ever after" some dream of as children, but this is as close a story as I may tale you without being unfaithful to the two lover's story. I applaud you for your connection with our seaborne blond and earthly Japanese duo. I let you end this story with the reminder that in any other version of their lives, this is the one that allowed them he most joy, love and glory._

_Fin_

* * *

*Commodore Perry was the man that opened Japan up. Or at least credited for it. He's not very liked, then and now, by the Japanese and is often the source of parodies. I stated this story was about 100 years before the Meiji Restoration, so it's about that time now.

**REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEW!** This is the LAST CHAPTER! Towards the end you guys actually gave me some touching reviews, so PLEASE don't take that away from me! I need to know how you all feel! I want to know if you EXPECTED that at all (because I DID change the ending I planned so many months ago at the last minute to something more "happy" for you all! Kiku was going to live forever with his memories, and Vash would have simply died some fifty years later by a industrious ship trying to sneak a peak at Kiku again...) I NEED to know how I ended this in your eyes! And as I always am, I'm sorry for all the grammatical and spelling errors. A lot of them are from really stupid mistakes. =_='

I am making cupcakes for tomorrow, so please review, I'll give you one! Or I'll just shower you with affections! I mean, this is my Last Hetalia story for awhile, I really want to know if I'm ending my Hetalia career well. Especially since only about 40% is factually (as in factually to the myths) based, 35% based on alterrations to facts, and the rest total on-the-spot BSing. orz Still, thanks everyone! All the reviewers for this story really mean a lot to me. I can't stand the fact the fact this story is over sometimes; you guys were wonderful! I don't think I ever emphasized how happy you all made me feel. Even though I didn't get... MANY reviews, I got quality and lots of personal responses that made my heart and pride swell.

I'm also so sad that because no one else really writes Swipan at ALL, after this the pairing is just going to die. My metaphor for Switzerland/Japan is somelike "_It's like a boat in the harbor you accidentally filled alone all the way to the brim with no back-up or someone to check over you work. Come time to try and get the boat out and let it travel and spread its wealth, it's already sinking and bringing down its jewel-filled cargo with it to never be found again._" Still, I should never have expected much more from this pairing; I'm the only one that's really shipped it. Heck I'm the FIRST one that's ever truly shipped this, especially to this excess. I'm in dire need of a break from this stupid Hetalia fandom, so find me shipping Vocaloid or DGM stories? Well, if Vocaloid or DGM stories interest you, that is. It's be so cool if you read more from me...!

EDIT: Aw! The French exchange student wouldn't try my (delicious!) cupcakes because they are green! My cupcakes were AWESOME, man! Meanie French kids with standards for food. Humph.

Also! Rockleetist was the creator of the lyrics used for the song used in chapter 11! It's "Can't I Even Dream" originally by Hatsune Miku, but her cover is just lovely; LISTEN to it, please! ^.^;


End file.
